My Hero Academy: A Bizarre Hero
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: With the goal of becoming a Hero for the sake of someone dear, this young Quirkless boy made his way to U.A High. But as his journey began, he learns about his bloodline and the power inside him. With the knowledge of a bow and arrow that grants power, he must find it before evil gets to it. His life became more Bizarre than he needs to... Do I really- Good Grief. Just stop Deku.
1. The Bizarre Meeting

_**Quirks**_ _. The special ability for one to have powers. Several years ago, a baby was born with the first Quirk. Then, like a fire in the middle of a forest, it began to spread until over half the population in one side of the world had quirk-powered individuals. Of course, while there's those that have Quirks, there are those that are_ _ **Quirkless.**_ _Normal people with no powers. Is no surprise that at least the 10% of the people in the world are Quirkless._

 _And unfortunately, I am one of those Quirkless_.

* * *

"S-Stop it, Kacchan!" A 4-year old green haired boy shouts as he trembles while holding his shaking fists up. Behind him was a crying boy, who looked hurt as it had a bad leg.

"Huh? You wanna pretend to be a hero, Deku?" Asked a voice of another boy, with spiky blonde hair. He punches his fist with his palm, creating an explosion. Behind him, his two friends, one summoning bat wings from his backs and the other's right hand turn into long stick woods. "Guess I need to show your place again!"

* * *

 _The one with green hair is me,_ _ **Izuku**_ _ **Midoriya**_ _. The one who was ready to beat the shit out of me was my friend,_ _ **Katsuki Bakugo**_ _. I call him 'Kacchan' and he calls me 'Deku'. When he got his Quirk, he became self-conscious about being awesome! But that causes him to see everyone else inferior to him, which made him a bully... especially at me. He laughed at my dream and ambitions of becoming a Hero, despite been a Quirkless. As well, I didn't have too many friends after they learn I was Quirkless. Even so, been a Hero like my idol;_ _ **All-Mighty,**_ _was the reason that I keep trying...but as time pass, the doubt and cold truth were breaking my will little by little. As Kacchan and his friends beat me down to a pulp, that resolve was inches away from breaking...until_ _ **he**_ _showed up._

* * *

"Hey, Jerks!"

The blonde delinquent and his friends stop their assault when they heard a shout. They look back to see a 5-year-old kid with a short spiky dark purple hair and two purple eyes. He was wearing what it looks to be a purple jacket, a black shirt, and jeans. Around the boy's neck was a golden chain necklace. He was walking up to them in anger. "What the heck are you bullies doing?"

Bakugo let go of Izuku before glaring at him, "Is none of your business, nerd! Leave before we make you regret walking up to the great Bakugou!" The blonde warm him as he once again creates an explosion in his hands.

"The great Bakugo, more like the Bully King who has a tiny wiener." the boy taunt, causing the crimson eye boy to gasp in anger, along with his friends.

Izuku managed to move away and was shocked to hear someone talking back to the blonde. No one has ever done that. "You will now say, _'_ _ **Alright, Barney! You asked for it!'**_ _"_ He heard the purple haired shout.

"Alright, Barney! You asked for…. Huh?!" Bakugo began saying until his brain proceeds to what he said. He stares in shock, "How the heck did you do that?! Was that your Quirk?!"

"No. I don't have a Quirk."

…

…

…

…

"...Huh?" All four boys asked.

"I said, I don't have a Quirk. Are you all deaf or something?" The boy asked as he cleans his ear. Moments later, Bakugo and his friends laugh to his heart contents, confusing the purple haired. "What? Was funny?" He asked, but the blonde and company continue to laugh.

Meanwhile, Midoriya stares in shock, this kid was a Quirkless?! Just like him! But he notices it...this kid didn't look to **care** that he didn't have a Quirk. Why? So many questions were popping on his mind before hearing the explosive boy stop his laughter, along with his friends.

"You're Quirkless too! Man-"

"You will now say, _**'It must suck to be a worthless kid with no powers!'**_ "

"It must suck to be a worthless kid with no powers-What the heck?!" Bakugo was once again left shock. "Do you think you're funny or something?!"

"No. I only just piss off bullies like you." The purple boy responds.

That was the last straw for the explosive blonde, as he commanded, "Get him!" He charges forward, with his other friends following behind. When he got close to the purple haired, Bakugo threw his punch...but his 'victim' was standing to the side of him. Before he knew it, the boy grabs his extended arm and, with all his strength, judo throw him down on the floor. He then athletically jump into the air as he dodges the extended wood fingers, and landed on the head of the boy with wings, who was flying. With his strength, he jumps off him, the force sending the boy crashing on top of the other. The purple haired landed on his feet with great balance.

"10/10. Super Mario must be proud of me." The boy said as he dusts his hands off.

Izuku eyes widened in absolute shock and amazed. He just witnessed Bakugo and his friends been handle like nothing by a Quirkless! How couldn't he be surprised?! He had so many questions going inside his mind at the moment, but right now, he was concerned for the boy as he saw Bakugo and his goons standing up, a scowl on his face.

"Y-You punk…!"

"And now, you'll say, _**'I'm gonna break your nose!'**_ "

"I'm...gonna...break your...nose!" At the moment, Bakugo didn't care about his prediction skill, just that he really wants to hurt him.

However, before he could do anything, the voice of an adult call to them. "What's going on?! What's that noise?!" The five of them turn to see a teacher making his way there. With panic expression plaster in their faces, Bakugo and his friends ran. Midoriya tried to stand, but the pain was still in his body.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in his view, he looks up to see the purple haired, with a smile. "Come with me if you want to live." He said to the nerd fanatic. Midoriya didn't know why, but he unconsciously took the arm, and before he knew, the boy had picked him up and sprint away with him flying in the air like a flag.

…

..

.

After a long sprint, both boys made it to the park. The purple haired shout as he rests against a tree on a park. Midoriya was breathing hard, even though he didn't run, his heart felt like he ran a marathon. He stares at the boy who was now resting.

"E-Excuse me…" he caught his attention, "T-Thank you...f-for what you did there."

"No problem, greeny. I just did what I had to do." The boy said while swaying his hand around. "But is curious, why didn't you use your Quirk against those guys?" He asked, which cause Midoriya to look down, depressed. It didn't take the purple haired to understand. "So your Quirkless too… Must suck, huh?"

"...Yeah… It sucks...But even so," Izuku began to speak with his tiny fist, "I want to be a hero… I want to be able to help others...To have them place a smile on their faces… Just like All Mighty."

"...You want to be a hero?" He heard the boy said. He was expecting to hear the same things the other kids say, that he should stop dreaming and face reality, but not this time. "Then I have to say, you're going the right way." Izuku's eyes widened as he stares at the boy, who was looking up at the sky. "Saw that you protect the other kid. That makes you a hero."

"H-Huh?!" His words shock Izuku, "Y-You think… I'm a hero?" He must have misheard him.

"Look. People keep forgetting the most important thing to be a hero." The purple haired look at him, "A hero is the one that no matter what, it always does the right thing. Not the one that has a superpower." He watches as Izuku eyes commenced to water, "It must have been scary to be in front of someone with a Quite, but even so, you stood your ground. You rose your fist and took a beating while the other kid escape. You may know this, but heroes start their careers like you, bodies acted faster than their minds, rejecting everything." Izuku's eyes were now rivers as he holds the words dear to his hearts. "Forget what others think… **You are a Hero."**

" _Hey! Did you hear?! Midoriya is Quirkless!"_

" _Beat it, Deku! I'm awesome than you now!"_

" _He's still talking about heroes even when his Quirkless? I pity him."_

" _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry!"_

Izuku kept crying and crying. Not from sadness and hate, but in joy. Of every negative thing he was told, he heard that he was a Hero… Those words meant everything to him. And he has to thank this kid for it.

"...T... _sniff…._ Thank you…!"

"You're welcome, Greeny." The purple haired said before he realized something, "Hey, I didn't ask for your name before. Can exactly be calling you a color's name forever."

The green haired kid cleans his eyes before introducing himself, "R-Right...I'm Izuku Midoriya...and you?"

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya. I'm **John Joestar**. Friends call me JoJo." The now name John said. "You should go back home now. Is getting late and you must tell your mother how great you were today." He told him as he stood up, "Who knows? We might see each other again. Later." and without a moment, John began to leave.

When he saw that he was almost out of his view, the green haired shout at him, "T-Thank You again! I hope to see you!" he saw that John stopped in his track. And then, he raised his left arm and wave without turning around before walking away again. Izuku waves back at him with a big smile on his face, but what he didn't notice, because he couldn't, was the honest smile on the purple haired face.

* * *

 _John Joestar_

 _His appearance may look like a kid thug, but he's far from it. In fact...his own life is quite...Bizarre to say._

 _Even so, just like me, deep down, he had a goal in mind. Something that sparks him to walk forward to achieve it._

 _But I never thought, that simple reason, would have made him my greatest allied on my journey to become a Hero._

 _This is our story...The beginning of the New_ _ **Symbol of Hope**_ _, and the birth of a_ _ **Bizarre Hero.**_

* * *

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my new story; two boys, one bizarre and heroic adventure! I know, I know...Dude, another?_

 _Look, is just that I had this idea for a while now, and have been reading some My Hero Academy and (if you haven't figured it out) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover, and they are freaking awesome! So I thought, 'Hey! I should do a story of this two together!' So here it is, what you think? Good? Bad? I need to stop? I must return to my other fics? Leave a comment down in the box. And I'll see you all in the next chapter! BYE!  
_


	2. The Day Has Come! I

_(_ _10 Years Later_ _)_

"Jojo! Come on! I don't want to miss this!"

"Calm down, Deku. The fight barely began."

It has been ten years since the duo meet. For the surprise of the green haired, he and John continue to see each other from time to time. Eventually, this became know for the two of them, with also becoming friends. Even though they both go to the same school, they are in different classes.

Midoriya had grown up, stilled the loveling nerd that wants to be a hero. He wears his black Japanese student uniform, his green hair grew bigger than before. He made his way to the crowd, where a fight between pro heroes and villains was taking place. A new hero, by the name of Kamui Woods, fighting a giant Shark person. "Awesome! Kamui is fighting! The young superstar who can use Nature's power to his side!" He said with his fan mode activate.

"Good grief. Just take a chill pill already." Respond the one accompany the green haired, John Joestar. At different of the green haired, Jojo had actually changed, his figure became muscular and his size was terrifying, standing over 6'5" and his hair grew even more. In compare, Deku reaches almost up to his chest, and just like him, he too was wearing his Japanese school uniform, the difference was that John had his gold necklace around his neck and his eyebrows became bolder. He would almost be mistaken for an adult if it wasn't for his uniform.

Deku suddenly grabs his friend by the arm, while pointing at the Pro's arm which was becoming some sort of wooden spikes. "Check it out! He's gonna use it! His special move; **Absolute Preemptive Chain Prison!"** He yells as the Wood Hero threw his attack name at the giant shark.

 _('That name is long and stupid.')_ Jojo though on his head.

But before the attack could connect, **"Canyon Cannon!"** A giant kick slams itself against the face of the shark, taking everyone by surprise, even the Pro Hero. Suddenly, hundreds of reporters appeared with cameras muttering 'Is her!' over and over. The newcomer was a very tall and young woman with voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands. She was dress in a purple and cream colored skin-tight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

"Hey, boys~ This is my debut; I'm M.T Lady! Nice to meet you!" The gigantic here wink down, catching all men's attention, even the duo. Well, when you have a nice view of a butt to your face, who wouldn't?

"Good grief," John said as he closes his eyes and looks away, removing his blush cheeks immediately. "Came here to see something worth at least a few minutes, now it's over." He said as he scratched his hair, _('How I wish for a hat right now.')._ He turns around as the police were taking care of the monster, the Mountain Girl enjoying the appreciation, and the Wood guy was in four, hurt for been stole from his spotlight. "Come on, Deku. Will be late for school."

He said but got no answer. He turns to his green-haired friend to see him deep in his thought while looking and writing on his notebook. _"Gigantification; very common and quite powerful Quirk. The downside would be property damage… Then again, it depends if she can control it at will…"_

The purple haired had a droplet on his head at seeing the mumbling habit of his friend before letting a sigh out of his mouth. With his left hand, which was big, he grabs the fanboy by the collar, not even grabbing Midoriya's attention. And began to walk away.

…

..

.

" _No! I won't let you kill them!"_

" _You fucking shit! Die already!"_

" _Promise me…No matter what...Protect her…"_

" _DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

Eyes open wide awake, yet body still calm. John moves his head up from the table, before looking up to see that the students were around, talking to each other, but the majority was out. He moves his tired eyes to the clock, to see that it was passed 3:00 PM. _('Classes finish already? Good grief. Thank God.')_ he said to himself as he stretched his arms in the air before he stood up with his bag.

The moment he stood up, the residents in the classroom eyes were on him. How couldn't they? He was literally the biggest guy in the school! His size and aura intimidated many of them, despite being a Quirkless. They seriously don't want to mess with a guy like him. However, he turns his purples eyes to a male student, who was looking at him. He immediately looks to the side, so that he won't think that he was eyeing him.

"Hey. You." The male student jump as he looks forward to seeing John looking down on him. The guy began to sweat in fear as he stood under his shadow.

"Y-Yes?" the male asked in fear. He suddenly watches as the purple haired stretch his hand in his direction. He pales himself as it reaches him...until he saw him drop to his size.

"Here. You drop your pencil." John stood up from his knee and extend a yellow pencil. The boy blink before looking at it. He widened his eyes in shock, remembering that he dropped his pencil on accident. "Be careful. I think you don't have many of them with you… You probably keep leaving them on your seat on accident in almost all classes because of how much things cross around your brain." he placed the pencil on the kid's hand before leaving the room.

"T-Thank you!" John heard the boy said before completely exiting the room.

…

..

.

Once he left the school ground, the first thing he did was to call Midoriya with his phone. However, he received a text from him that he was heading home, that he didn't felt too well.

 _('...With the way he said it, the Bomb asshole must be up to his might and bullying yet again.')_ John deduce. He knew that Bakugo was in the same class as Izuku, and being the prick he was, it didn't take long for everyone to start bulling him as well.

Of course, when they see him with John, they all become pussies, and these were people who have Quirks. Just go to show how _'great'_ our new generation of heroes are. Of course, being the cocky, smug, and overhead moron, Bakugo was not intimidated by him, especially when he continued to grow up. You can begin to count how many times have they gone to Detention for fighting.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback-One of those days_ _)_

 _The blonde bomber had a scowl expression while gritting his teeth. He was sitting in the middle of the detention room. He continues to tap rapidly his index finger on the table. But what pisses him the most was standing right next to him, resting those feet on the front seat, and feeling nothing but relaxation._

" _Fucking Barney! Go fucking take another seat!" Bakugo couldn't stand it. The fact that he must be in a room with a Quirkless boils his rage to the maximum._

" _Deal with it, Bomberman. Heroes must sometimes be around things they hate with their lives." John responds to him, checking his nails. "Take this as... training from when you and Deku got to team up."_

" _Yeah right! Like if that Nerd will ever be a Hero!" Bakugo shouts with a crazy smile, "He's Quirkless! His dream of becoming a Hero is nothing but a waste! Besides, I'm the only one here that's gonna take the U.A High by storm!"_

" _Say what you want." Jojo responds to him, "After all, he's the guy that fought for someone in danger, and you're the guy who can't do shit without a Quirk."_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _John rose his right arm in time to block the arm of the Blonde that was heading to his face. Thanks to his Quirk,_ _ **Explosion.**_ _He managed to damage part of his Japanese-like sleeves. He looks at the blonde with his trademark look (All Jojo's have it) competing against the anger of the bomb boy._

" _And this is why I keep calling you Bomberman; I can lit the fuse, and you'll explode without a problem," John said with a cold and composed tone._

" _And you'll still be the Quirkless guy who seriously pisses me off!" Bakugo responds back._

" _Is my charm. A charm that has been on the move since we meet. So be glad."_

 _They both glare more until Bakugo pulls back his arm threw a 'Tch!' to the side. John pulls his right arm, inspecting his wound and pieces exposed. "...If it wasn't that you hang with Deku, I would have called you cool…" he heard Bakugo muttered._

" _And if it wasn't that you were full of yourself, I would have hung out with you," John responds back._

" _Like Hell, I would hang with a Quirkless!"_

" _A Quirkless that got you on detention."_

" _That's it! I'm murdering you!"_

" _Bring it!"_

 _(_ _End of Flashback_ _)_

* * *

 _('From that day, we both were banned from even fight with each other.')_ John thought as he was buying a drink called Arizona in the small market. _('We really destroy the room… 98% of it was his fault.')_ He exits the market and moves outside, drinking his juice.

He was about to turn around a corner when suddenly, he felt something collide with him to the side, interrupting his drink. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" He turns to the side to see...a chubby man on the ground, several packages scattered around him.

Just then, the salaryman, because he looks like a salaryman, jump skillfully to his feet, panic showing in his face as he moves around to collect the packages. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! Gonna be late! Gonna be late!" he stacks all his stuff before sprinting away.

John was left with a twitching eyebrow, "The fuck?! You can't just leave without apologizing!" He screams out, but the fat man was far gone already. "Tch! Good grief! Adults these days!" he grumbled as he turns around-

 _*Tick*_

"Huh?" John blink as he looks down at his feet, feeling something hitting against it. He saw that right next to his shoe was a weird object. He picks it up to inspect it. Sure enough, it was very weird.

It was a golden arrowhead with a spade-like hole in the middle of its center.

"Hell is this?" John asked himself as he inspects the golden object. No scratches or dust, in fact, it look to be brandley new. _('This must worth a fortune… Should I take it? I mean, the asshole did run into me and didn't apologize afterward, this could be his karma… Then again, if I steal it, I'm no better than a criminal, what if this is for someone who needs it-')_

"AUHGG!" He suddenly yelps in pain. He quickly looks to the side. He saw that the arrowhead had somehow appeared in on his left arm, and it was... _digging itself into it?!_ "What the fuck?!" How did it escape his grasp?! Better yet, how did it stab itself in it? He immediately shot his right hand to it, grabbing the broken end and threw it to the wall. "Good Grief! Auhg...It hurts so much!" He gritted his teeth while resting against the wall of the building. He rips off the half of the damaged cloth, wrapped around the wound to stop the blood from leaking. He then took an elastic ribbon from his pocket and wrap tightly around the upper part of his wound. "Damn…Shit!" He cursed around as he sits down, his eyes landed on the bloody arrowhead that was inches away from him. "Fucking shit….This thing is… I don't even know what it is!"

He looks around to see his drink inches away from him. Some of the substance spilling out already. He moves to the ground and picks it up quickly, before chugging what it had inside his throat. _('Dammit! Good thing I bought this; should cool down me for a bit until I get home.')_

He managed to stand up from the ground, as well grabbing the arrowhead, holding it tight this time, "Screw it! This will pay the bill for my wound!" He said.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He suddenly heard an anxious voice from behind. He turns to see the fat man back, searching around frantically for something. "Come on, it must have fallen here somewhere…!" He continues this until he realized that he was not alone, he looks at John, who had a piss off expression. Yet his gaze travel downward to the purple-haired hand, his eyes becoming tiny dots when he saw what he was holding. "You! Is that...And that blood…!" He looks to see the patch up wound John hand before he grabs his head and started to shake uncontrollably. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I'm so fucked!"

"You gotta damn moron!" John walk to him and grab him by the collar, and raised him to his face, "You got ten seconds to tell me what is this thing and how did it stab me before I deck you on the wall!" He said. Normally, he wouldn't be angry at this, but he got hurt by something that could be supernatural, and if the reaction of the salaryman hints anything, is that he knew what this was.

"How am I going to explain this?! The boss is going to kill me now!" The fat man continues to scream before he stops, and calm down, "Wait...I...I still can fix this." He then looks at the purple-haired a hard stare and licking his lips. "I can still fix this…"

Something was obviously wrong, that much John understood. "Oy old man! You still haven't-" whatever he was about to say was stop when he felt a dark presence coming out of the man. He then notices something shiny appearing on his hand of the fat man. His eyes widened and immediately let go of the man, who swung his arm forward, a knife in hand as he scratched some of John's skin. The big Joestar jump back while holding his new wound. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Hold still moron! I still need to fix this!" The fat man charges at him at surprising speed. John had little time to jump back as the fat man had slashed his right leg. Hissing in pain, the purple haired crash against the wall, using it to hold himself as blood drip down from his new wound. He glared at the chubby man, who suddenly took a paper out and stab the knife on it. And to the shock/surprise of John, the blood suddenly move around the white sheet, forming words of red. "Let see….Strength: B, Speed: B, Durability: A, Reflexes: B, Special Powers: None… Hehehehe, so he's a Quirkless." The man licks his lips in satisfaction before crouching down, "This will be fix up faster than I thought!"

 _('What the hell?! Is this some sort of Quirk of his?!')_ John taught as he was forced to jump away as the chubby man tried to stab him. He didn't have time to breathe as the fatty once again tried to stab him, sending random forward stabs with accurate speed. But since the move was very sloppy, John could jump and dodge in time. _('Wait… I remember in the news saying that there was a criminal with the power to learn the status of someone by simply getting some of their blood on a sheet… Could this guy be?!')_ He took a risk. He dodges a swipe that was inches from his chest, which manage to cut through his cloth and get some of his blood once again on the knife.

The Villain roll through the floor, and once again, took another sheet and stab it down. Yet again, words began to form. "Let see… Range: Low. Status: thug-looking student… Wait, he's a student?"

 _('He is…')_ John taught as he unbuttoned his damage uniform, revealing his exposed chest, now with his fourth new wound.

"Gah! It doesn't matter, I still must fix…" Whatever the man was about to say die in his throat when he stares at the Joestar. However, he felt different… His purple eyes look cold and his eyebrows became more intense. He didn't know why, but he suddenly commenced to sweat uncontrollably. _('W-W-What is this…?! Why do I feel scared all of sudden?!-')_

"You are now thinking, _**"I'm having the speed advantage through all this!"**_ John said while pointing at him. _(Jotaro Kujo Style)_

 _('I'm having the speed advantage through all this!')_ The tubby man eyes widened in shock as he stared at the boy, _('What?! H-How did-He's a Quirkless! What kind of power is this?!')_

"Good Grief…" John spoke as he let a sigh out while staring at the arrowhead, "I have no idea what this is nor' what it did… I seriously want to know… But here you come, not only trying to kill me but cutting gashes on my school uniform…" He then glared at the tubby man, and shout at him, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT COST TO BUY THIS CLOTHES?! DO YOU?!"

"...Why… are you mad at your clothes?" The Villain had a droplet. Of all the things he should be worried about, THAT'S what he worried himself?

"The arrowhead can wait." John suddenly made a pose, he stood straight, his right arm forward and his fingers stretched, his left arm went behind his head, his hand open. "Right now, I'm going to beat you up."

"Tch! Someone got cocky all of sudden!" The tubby villain charge at him, his knife ready to stab him. This time, John dodge the stabs and began to do so. The fatty began to get angry at not being able to hurt him anymore, causing to attack blindly. However, as he was inches away from reaching him again, John threw his right fist forward, but to the shock of the tubby man, it stretches and punch his face so hard, a tooth flew off his mouth and his jaw was dislocated. "Gaaaaaah!" The Villain almost fell to the ground, letting go off his knife while holding his bleeding mouth, but was quickly picked up once again by the collar before being throw and sent crashing through several dumpsters and landing against the wall hard.

"What the fuck?!" the villain shout in pure agony. What the heck just happened?! He felt like a thousand bricks smash into him in one go! _('I-I didn't imagine things, right?! H-His hand_ _ **shot**_ _forward!')_

"Oy. Fat Guy," John spoke as he was walking up to his enemy, hands in pocket. "What you felt is me getting ready… So, I'll give you to the count of five to beg and go away." He said as he cracks his neck bone.

"F-Fucking prick…! What would a punk like you...know the problem I am because of that arrowhead choose you…!" The fat villain said as he groggily stood up. "I need to stop the power...I have too!" Without a break, he threw blood at the purple-haired. To the shock of John, the blood suddenly turned sharp like knives and received the full force of them, stabbing itself on his chest, arms, and legs.

Hissing in pain, John stumbles back a bit, but then, his body was suddenly frozen in place. "W-What the?"

"Hehehe… Like it? This is my **Stand; Blood Control.** By simply throwing blood at my enemies I can control them at my will! Like this!" He swiped his finger to the left, and John turns to the left. He then made a swing up and John jump, and then he raised his pinky finger and thumb finger, raising both of John's arms.

 _('Stands? What the heck is that?')_ the purple haired ask himself. Never in his life has he ever heard that name around this parts… Or so he thought.

"Normally I would just kill you with your own body, but I must fix this." The fat man began to move closer to John with another knife in hand. "I must fix this...Before you **manifest** one…" he reaches the unmoving boy, who had a neutral expression. He was rather thinking that afraid right now.

"Stand...Stand...I know I heard about them somewhere…"

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU KNOW?!" the fat villain shouts in anger. How dare this moron ignored him?!

Jojo finally broke from his thought before looking at the fatty, "...Go ahead." He surprises him with his words with a smirk. "Just so you know, the moment you reach me… I'll not be responsible for the broken mess that your face is about to become."

"Trying to act tough in your final moments, eh?!" The villain charge with his knife, going directly at heart. "Try all you want! My Stand is unbeatable-"

 _POW!_

The moment he reaches him, John's fist was planted in his cheek yet again. However, this time, John quickly grab him by the collar before it could even be sent flying. He then began to punch the face of the fat man over, and over, and over, and over again. He then throws him up in the air, before pulling his arms back. Suddenly, a red light glows around them, burning bright.

" **Toma esto, Idiota,"** John said in Spanish as the fat man came back down, and a massacre was form, Jojo Style! **"Burning Flame Overdrive!"** What the fat man felt was nothing but a quick storm of punches hitting his entire body like waves of fires going around his body before being punch one last time in the face, his body crashed through a wall. When the dust clears, the villain was no longer conscious, his eyes were rolled back to his head and blood began dripping down from his mouth. His body slides down to the ground, at the same moment John turn around to leave. **"Good Grief… Me eh sobrepasado."**

* * *

Villain: Salary Man (Name Unknown)

Stand: Blood Control

Multiple Bones Fractures and Internal Damage

Status: Unavailable to Fight for a _long_ time

* * *

John sighs down as he was now walking away, _('Good thing it worked. Boiling the blood made it lose control of me.')_ he then took the arrowhead from his pocket, "I guess this will be the pay up for your BS…." He once again put the object away. But suddenly, he heard an explosion going off not too far away from his position. "What the hell?" Curious, he immediately sprints his way there.

…

..

.

It didn't take much for him to reach the area, and he was welcome with a lot of bystanders screaming and shouting in fear. He made his way to the front of the crowd, who were being held by Deathgoro and others. John managed to get a good look at the what was the fuss about.

"Aaargh!" a vicious roar echoed out of a one-lane street, half on fire, buildings were torn inside out, and the pavement cracked apart and heaved into many different angles as if an earthquake had just passed by. And standing in the middle of the street was a boy getting covered completely head to toe in murky sludge. Explosion after explosion blasted out of the boy's hands as he continued on with his devastation, but it was not by his choice. Rather it was the sludge creature, the thing that now possessed his body, who danced him around like a puppet.

 _('A sludge monster… What a tricky opponent… This might be good.')_ John said with amusement before looking around.

"A single-lane street? I can't get in there!"

"Explosive Fire is my weakness!"

"Got my hands full over here!"

"This guy is tricky! He'll just slip off our hold!" He heard the likes of Mt. Lady, Kamui, Backdraft and even Deathgoro shout. "Is hard since that boy's **Explosive** Quirk is fighting back! Is a minefield; we can't get close to them!"

John's world stop for a moment, everything going slow, very slow. Hell! He wasn't even faced when the sludge monster sent lose a barrage of explosive blasts, causing debris and hot pavement to shoot out in all directions. Thankfully, the Heroes were there to save them. _('Explosive...Quirk?')_ As far as he knew, there was only one person that has a Quirk like that...Could it be?!

He glares more at the monster, trying to identify the victim of the sludge monster. He saw the spiky blonde hair and the school uniform of his school-

"Hey, kid!" His thoughts and view were interrupted when the Deathgoro appear. "You need to get back! Civilians must stay back!"

 _('Shit! He's blocking my view!')_ John curse as he tried to move to the side to see, but the Pro Hero once again to catch his attention while talking to him to stand back. He tried several times, but the big guy won't let him! _('For the love of- Just let me see!')_

However, while John distracted Deathgoro, he didn't saw the blonde eyes looking at the crowd...But someone else did. A certain green-haired fan. In a quick moment, a green blur finally grabbed the attention of the Pro Hero.

"H-Hey! Kid!" John finally had the view, but his eyes widened when he saw Midoriya running full speed at the sludge monster.

"Deku!?"

* * *

(With Izuku)

He didn't know why was he running. He didn't understand why his body refused to cooperate to stop. He didn't understand why he didn't care for the voices of the police and heroes telling him to stop. He just kept running at the sludge monster.

" **The kid..."** the sludge monster said as he stares with anger at Midoriya.

" _Deku…"_ Bakugo muttered weakly as he battles for control.

In a quick moment, the sludge monster pulled back his slimy, tentacle-like appendages, ready to strike down the would-be hero. But in the moment of panic, Deku took his backpack off and with all his strength, he threw it at the villain. For the luck of him, his bag was open and a notebook managed to land on the monster's eye. Taking the chance, the green haired sprint and latch onto his childhood friend's sludge-covered form. Without wasting any time, he clawed at the grimy slime, tearing off chunks and flinging them aside.

"Kacchan!" he yelled out before he managed to clear the sludge from explosive boy's mouth.

" _You...idiot...Why!?"_ Bakugo exclaimed while trying to get some hair inside.

"My legs just started moving!" answered Midoriya, his voice carrying over to the crowd behind him. "Why!? I dunno…!" That was wrong, he remembered… The words of the one that brought him back to believe in his dream.

" _...Heroes start their careers like you, bodies acted faster than their minds, rejecting them…"_

He remembers John's words. He called him a Hero. But why was his body reacting now?!

" _...A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile must never be daunted by evil…"_

"But…!" And from hearing the words from a very important person, he only had one true answer. "You… **You look liked you needed saving!"** Though tears started to fill his eyes and his body shook in fear, Midoriya still forced a smile to grow on his face.

* * *

Back to John, he heard everything that Deku said. As well the scared look in his eyes, which trigger a memory… A very hard memory in his mind. The image of a scared kid looking down with tears on his eyes, and forcing a smile.

" _I promised… I'll save you from this curse!"_

 _('...I know...He and I aren't so different…')_ He clenched his fist, _('He wants to save people just like All Mighty… I want to save_ _ **her**_ _just like he did…')_ John's body suddenly began to glow purple, feeling his spirit burning hot inside him. _('In the end…')_ **"I too smile for the sake of others."**

 **"Just a bit longer,"** the villain roared out as he raised a hand, which grew in size till it was a least as big as Midoriya before swinging it at him. **"So stop getting in my way-"** Before he could finish, he was punched hard on the side.

Deku fell to his butt in fear, but then he heard a foot hit the ground. He looks to the side and was shocked to see John next to him. "Jo...jo…"

In a quick moment, the purple haired grab the hand of Bakugo by the arm, and with a powerful pull, the explosive blonde was out of the sludge monster. "Good Grief… I always need to make sure you both don't get/cause trouble." He said before glaring at the sludge monster, "And you...You seriously piss me off." He proceeded to pull his right arm, glowing a purple/red aura. **"Vete para el infierno."**

And it was then, that it happened.

As John threw his punch, a second arm came out from him. It was a strong build arm, purple-skinned and there were some scars around it. The arm balls his hand into a fist, and with the combined force of it, both John's fist and the purple fist collide with the sludge monster. The result was to plant the villain hard on the floor so hard, it cracks on the ground _and_ the buildings to the side. The result made everyone stare in absolute shock, from heroes to bystanders.

"H-Holy Shit!"

"Did you saw that?! He planted it hard on the floor with one punch!"

"But I definitely saw another arm pop up. Could that be his Quirk?"

"Another arm? The heck you're talking about? I didn't saw an arm."

"He's not wrong. I saw it too."

"Well, I didn't!"

As heroes and civilians commented around, right on the back of the crowd was a Man, clenching his chest hard as he could with his hand. Suddenly, steam began to spread out of him as he began to grow more than the average size of a human. _('Pathetic...Simply Pathetic!')_

Meanwhile, back to the trio, all three boys stare at the crater in surprise/shock. Bakugo stares with eyes widened and a baffled expression. Izuku stares with a jaw drop in absolute fear/fascination. John stares down with a surprised look as he retracts his fist back, before inspecting his arm.

"Oy, Barney!" Bakugo recovers from his shock before shouting at the purple haired. "The Fuck was that arm?! I thought you said you didn't have a Quirk!"

"Q-Quirk? A-Arm?" Izuku asks in confusion. "J-John? What's Kacchan talking about?" he then notices that his friend look like he was attacked. _('H-He's bleeding?! How?!')_

John simply stares at his right arm, turning to both of them with a composed, yet curious look. "I...I don't know either what that was…" _('But...I feel like...It was_ _ **part of me**_ …') As he thought, he didn't notice the shadow raising from behind him.

" **Stupid brat…"** the sludge monster muttered out as his eyes were on the big guy. **"I was so close...But I'll take your body!"** he lunges at the John, who only managed to hear a shout as he turns around to see the monster lunging at him with his sludge arm forward. However, before he, Bakugo, or Midoriya could do anything, two arms shot forward and stop the arms. One was the skin purple right arm that helped him, but the other was from a human being left arm.

 **"I'm truly pathetic…"** they heard someone said, and to their surprise to see none other than **All Might** , the Number One Pro Hero, stopping the monster. His iconic smile plastered on his face. **"Not only didn't I practice what I preach… I let a simple kid remind me of the lesson I must teach!"** He clenched his right fist hard, while a left purple arm came out, clenching his hand into a fist as well. **"A Pro Hero should always be ready to risk their life!"**

" _ **All Mighttttt~!"**_ the sludge monster roar in anger as he focuses his attention on the Hero.

" **DETROIT!….SMASH!"** And like comets crashing on Earth, both All Might and the Purple arm slam their fist on the sludge monster. Their combined punches cause a massive shockwave so strong, it didn't just disperse the creature into puddles of sludges, but also sent Midoriya and Bakugo tumbling through the ground thanks to the shockwave before being caught by the Pro Hero, while the air current through every hero, police officers and bystanders crashing down to their butts. As for John, he would have accompanied them, if it wasn't that the purple arm had him hold tight on his arm lock.

Once the explosive atmosphere calmed down, everyone managed to see what had happened. Standing in the middle of the street was All Might, with the two middle-schoolers limp in his grasp. Next to him was John, having trouble standing up, when he got his balance back, both arms disappeared inside him. Moments later, a raindrop started to fall from the heavens above, followed by several more. Everyone stare up in absolute shock.

"Rain?"

"No way…"

"He changed the weather...with one punch?!"

"Two fists to be exact. That purple arm appeared again...But who cares! The weather was changed!"

"Yeah! Only someone like the Symbol of Peace could something like this!"

One by one, the people began to cheer out while the heroes, finally out of the awed stupor they found themselves in, quickly started to pick up the gooey remains of the knocked out sludge monster.

But while they did that, the muscular hero had his attention on another thing that wasn't their cheers. He turns his head to the barely conscious, curly-haired youth, whom he gently let go from his grasp along with his friend. The boy…The one who is nothing but a Quirkless kid…There's no mistake about it. He is the one he was looking for. But before he could do anything else, he was suddenly faced with the big student, who simply look at him. By the impression, All Might thought he would get mad about something. But then, he shocks him as he bows his head to him.

"Thank you...All Might." John thank the Pro Hero before kneeling down and pick Deku and Bakugo up, throwing the green haired over his shoulder while grabbing the blonde by the collar. "They may not look it, but this two are important to me… Thank you for saving them." With that said, he turns around and began to leave.

"Hey, kid! Wait a sec! You can't just leave with those two! You all need medical check up!" Deathgoro shouts at him, but John was already in the crowd, passing by as the people let him through. "Hey! Are you hearing-" he was about to continue, only for All Might to place a hand on his shoulder. "A-All Might?"

 **"...Leave them."** The legend of a Hero said as he looks back at of John's uniform. **"I think those three have enough for the day. Besides, clearing this mess is the first priority right now."** Still reluctant about it, the Punching Hero nod as he returns to clean the mess. Meanwhile, the Symbol of Peace just stare back at the trio, and just for a quick moment, he saw a certain tall man dress in a trench coat walking away. His eyes turn slightly open, before they soften up and smile, even though he literally is always smiling.

 _('There's no mistaking about it…That's your boy, right Joshua?')_

…

..

.

After dropping Bakugo at his home, John was now heading to leave Midoriya at his home. He was around the street where the Midoriya resident was when the curly haired finally woke up from his daze. "W...Whu…Where am I?" Was the first thing Izuku said before his mind jolts back, "Ah! The sludge monster! Kacchan! All Might!" He looks around to search for said names.

"Ouch. My feelings have been hurt." Jojo caught his attention.

"Waaaaaah!" his sudden surprise yelp cause Midoriya to fall off Jojo's shoulder and land on his butt. "Ouch…" he moans in pain before being pulled up by the collar by John. "Thank-Wait! Jojo!" Izuku forgot the pain and stare at his friend in panic and concerned. "Are you okay?! I saw that you have wounds aro- Ahhhh! You are hurt!" Screaming for a bit, Izuku notices that they were not on the scene of the incident anymore. "W-Wait, what happened? Where's All Might and Kacchan?"

"Is over, Deku," John explains to him what had happened, from the one punch to delivering the blonde back home. "Just thank fate that I was there to save you from the lectures, even though you deserve it a little."

"I...I see." Midoriya looks down in sadness before smiling just a tiny bit, "I'm glad… Nobody got seriously hurt." _('...Even if I didn't change anything, I'm still glad… Maybe's time that I chase a more rea-')_ his view was then interrupted as a notebook appeared. He looks at it and notices that it was his Hero Notebook.

"Here. You drop it when you attack the sludge thing." John said as he hands over the notebook to him. "Speaking of which, that sludge monster look very hurt when you threw your backpack while spilling the content at it. I think it was weak of getting attacked in several places at the same time. You should write down that if you come against another Quirk user like that." He finishes saying.

Through all this, Midoriya could only stare at his notebook, feeling hesitated all over his body. Should he tell John what he really thinks he should do right now? Even after all the support, he was giving him?

"...Stop asking yourself." John finally lets a sigh out, "You were just thinking, _**'How could you explain to him that I feel insecure about being a Hero anymore? Even after all his support?'**_ right?"

"...Yeah...Is just…It's been so long that I kept going after that dream, and today...I feel that I have just been wasting your support…I couldn't help Kacchan, I couldn't fight that monster… Even the best told me to face reality." Midoriya said as he hugs his notebook. "I know that you said that I should forget what others said...But reality isn't a person…"

"...Was saving Bomberman a wasted?"

"Huh?" Izuku looks up in confusion at the question.

"I asked if saving that explosive moron was wasted?" John asked again.

"What? No!" Deku quickly answer.

"Was being my friend a wasted?"

"No!"

"Those notebooks, that were written with nothing but your dedication to studying heroes' quirks and all they have, a wasted?"

"That…" Izuku slowly looks at the one of his notebook which has every detail of every hero was wrote. "...No...They weren't."

"Then, tell me." John close his face to Izuku, shrinking the boy away, "Is being a Hero, a wasted for you?"

"...I-"

"DEKU! BARNEY!"

A familiar yell caught their attention, they look to the side to see Bakugo running at them. He stops like 15 feet away from them, catching his breath.

"Kacchan?" Midoriya asked out.

"What do you want? I know you didn't come here to thank us, because apparently, that word is not in your vocabulary." John said in a serious tone.

"Shut up! I came to say that I never asked for any of you both to help me!" Bakugo exclaimed furiously as he angrily stared down at them. "I didn't want your pity, ya hear me?! From neither of you! I could have do it myself! Stupid Nerds!" with that said, he spun around and started to walk off in the opposite direction, however, he stops midway before he turns his head and glare at the purple haired. "And….Jojo! I'll see you at U.A so I can prove to you I'm the superior one!" with that said he finally walk away.

Back with the duo, they actually starred in complete surprise, "...Did...Did he just call me Jojo?" John asks, being the most surprise of the two. "For ten years, he has only called me _'Barney'."_

"That means….He accepts that you're worth of his time, right?!" Deku said.

"...So it seems." John responds, although, he couldn't stop a small smirk appear in his face. "...It looks like there's some hope in that dumb head of his after all."

"Hey, why are you always mean to him?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Right. Stupid question." Midoriya blush in embarrassment at what he realized how stupid that was.

"...Back to topic." John turns around, "There's still ten months before the entry examen for U.A…If by that day, you feel that you don't want to go, I'll respect your decision…But just don't worried about what others said about you, and focus and what you can do. If that's not enough,then you know the drill

"...You're right." Izuku clenched his fist hard, "Until I reach the U.A Exam… I can't give up just yet!" With the determination of in his eyes, he began to walk. "I have to try before I decide!" Those words made John smirk once again.

 **"I AM HERE!"** Suddenly, out of fucking nowhere, cutting through the path of both boys appeared none other than All Might, posing as he did.

"ALL MIGHT?!" Both boys shout in complete surprise.

"W-W-What are you doing here?! Weren't you surrounded by reporters?!" Midoriya asked as he looks around for any mob of people making his way to them.

"Screw that! How did he find us?!" John asked in complete shock that the greatest Hero was in front of him, once again.

The muscular hero lets out a hearty laugh. **"Shaking them off is nothing to me! After all, I'm All Mi-** _KOFF_!" For John surprise, the Pro Hero suddenly shot a torrent of blood out from his mouth, and from a muscular body, it changed to a skinny body. The purple haired clean his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and sure enough, he wasn't.

"A-Ah! Th-This is!" Midoriya suddenly appeared in front of John, trying to come up with something.

"H-Hey...What the fuck is going?" John looks at his friend in shock. "W...Whose this!?"

"Uhmmm, well…He's…"

"I'm All Might, kid." The now skinny hero confessed. "This is my true form."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"OH."

"MY."

" _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_


	3. The Day Has Come! II

"Hrrrrrrrrk!" Izuku grunt as he was struggling in pulling a giant truck tire with a rope.

"Come on...Keep Pushing." At his side, John was pulling 3 truck tires with a rope, while sweating but passing his friend.

"Don't talk to me! You're dragging tripel size than I!" The curly haired yell at him.

"Hoh? Do I hear a baby crying over spilled milk?" John asked him, in a teasing voice.

"Shut up! Don't bully me too!" Deku suddenly plants his face to the ground and began to cry, the tears coming out from his sockets and into the sky.

"You're _literally_ crying right now?" The purple haired form a droplet in his head. "Good Grief, you know that you don't have anyone to blame but yourself for this, right?"

"Stop bullying me." Deku stares at him with river eyes. "I didn't think this is what he meant by helping me!" He points out at the land of trash in which they both were, which in fact was a beach once…. _once._

"Good Grief… I bet even the readers at home look confused as to why are we here." John said as he scratched his hair before turning to me. "Let's just go to the flashback two days ago so that we all are on the same page, writer."

"John, who you're talking to?" Midoriya asked him.

"Mi Vida es Extraña. No me cuestiones, Deku." John said in Spanish, much to everyone's confusion as he suddenly swipes the scene like an IPad….

This is just going to be more Bizarre than it is, isn't it?

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback: Two Days Ago_ _)_

" _Kid, I came to thank you, and revise what I said earlier…and to give you an offer." All Might, in his true form, said as he stood in front of John and Midoriya….or at least, that's what he thinks. "But first...is he okay?"_

 _The green haired boy chuckles awkwardly while staring at the giant Joestar, who had his hands stuck on his face and had a shock expression. The most shocking part was that he froze himself and hasn't moved one bit. "Yeah...This only happens once a year, or so I was told. He should be back in about… a few minutes."_

" _I see...Then this will be fine." All Might said as he coughs a bit, "Without you… If I hadn't heard your story… I'd been nothing more than fake muscles and insincerity! So I thank you!"_

 _His words hit Midoriya hard, as he looks down in depression, "That's… No...I-I mean, it was my fault from the start. I got in your way… Even though I'm Quirkless, I dared to ask if…"_

" _Exactly the point!" The words of All Might surprise him, making him look up. "Of all the people at the scene… It was you, timid and Quirkless, who acted! You spurred me into action!" As All Might's words sunk into his mind, an awed expression slowly started to dawn on Midoriya's face as his body started to shake uncontrollably. "Most of the top heroes show signs of greatness even as children... Many of them claim_ _ **that their bodies moved before they could even think!"**_ _The mix words of John scramble with All Might. "That's what happened to you back there, yes!?" All Might asked while Midoriya couldn't hold back the tears any longer and let them leak down his face as he dropped down till he was on his knees._

 _Yes!" he cried out._

" _ **Then...You can become a hero."**_ _All Might said the one thing that Midoriya had only heard from one person, as well wanting to hear from another person._

 _Fears, hopelessness, and despair left his body, while he indeed was moved by John's support, to hear his own Idol, All Might, say those words to him was like asking Santa for a Machine that grants unlimited money (*What a terrible example. XD*). He suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looks up to see John, unfreeze of his stare, kneel to his level, and smiling down at him._

" _You were talking about reality…Well, here is your reality right now." Jojo said to him, forcing Izuku to bit his lower lip very hard._

 _He was right…This WAS his reality. A reality where the best of the best told Midoriya he could be a hero. Could he wish for anything more than that?_

" _I believe you're worthy of my power."_

…

…

…

" _Huh?" Both John and Midoriya look at the pro hero with confusion._

 _All Might let loose hearty laugh at the boy's expression. "What's that face for? It's a proposal! The real work begins here. Listen, my boy…" He then dramatically pointed a finger directly at Midoriya. "I'm asking you if you want to try accepting my power?!" As his finished his sentence another gush of blood escaped his lips, but he didn't seem to care, too caught up in the moment as he was._

" _...Accept... your power?" Midoriya asked with confusion, as he began to stand up._

" _Allow me to explain, this concerns my Quirk, kid," The skeletal man explained as he wiped the blood of his lips again. "The tabloids like to guess that it's 'Super Strength' or 'Boost Power' and I avoid the question in interviews by making jokes. Because All Might, the Symbol of Peace, has to come off as a natural-born hero." He took a moment to lean his head back as he spread his arms wide once again. "But my Quirk… It was passed down to me. Like the Olympic Torch!"_

 _"Passed… down to you…? Really?!" Midoriya asked him in absolute disbelief, while John simply stares with a neutral expression._

 _"Yes. And now it may be your turn._

 _"H-Hold on a second…" This was simply too much for the fanboy all at once. So overwhelmed by the revelation that he didn't realize that he started to mutter out loud his thoughts right in front of his Idol. "To be sure, All Might's Quirk is one of the seven great mysteries of the world, and there have been endless debates over what it might be. There isn't a day that goes by without some new theory on the internet. But… well… Now he says that it was passed down to him. Naturally, I have no idea what he means… But more than that, that's not even a theory that anyone proposed before. And that's mostly because we still know so little about what Quirks really are in the first place. I mean, we used the term 'Quirk' to begin with because each power or characteristic is so very particular to a single person-" He was then hit in the head, causing him to bite his tongue. "YEOWCH!"_

 _"Just let him finish," John said as he pulls his fist back from the green haired head, before nodding All Might to continue._

 _"Thank you, ('Although, I'm still shocked that the kid doesn't believe me yet.') You see, I have the ability to transfer power… That's the Quirk I inherited. It is called **One For All."**_

 _"One… For… All?"_

 _"The first person cultivated the power and then passes it on to another. The next refine it and passes it on again…In this way, those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power! That's the power of my Quirk!"_

 _('A-Amazing!') Midoriya said to himself, "But all this, why…? Why me?" He asked, and you can't blame him. Why would his hero choose someone like him?_

 _"You see, I've been searching for a successor for a while now… And I believe that you are worthy!" All Might then pointed another finger at the green haired. "You may be Quirkless, a mere hero admirer, but… back there, when you rushed to help that middle-schooler, you were more heroic than anyone else!" he brought some sense into him. "But of course it depends on you! What do you say?"_

 _Midoriya sniffed as he felt tears starting to form once again. Raising his head back so that All Might couldn't see such an embarrassing expression. His Hero told him everything. He divulged his greatest secret to him, a nerd with a dream...How can he say not after everything he said?_

 _"Hold on a sec."_

 _But before he spoke up, John walk up forward, standing in front of his friend and gazing at the Pro Hero. "Forgive me for interrupting, but there's something that I must clarify." He said in a serious tone._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Jojo?"_

 _"All Might...Can you please explain why are you telling this?" The purple haired asked him, which confused them both with his question._

 _"Why am I telling this? I thought I explain-"_

 _"I'm not talking about the reason you just said." John stop All Might in whatever he was about to say, "I'm talking about why did you tell everything to Deku with **me** present." That caught Izuku's attention. "You just told me your greatest secret, both of your appearance and Quirk. For years, you kept hundreds, thousands, and billions of people in the dark of your strength. Obviously, you must have at least a minimum of people who you have told about it. And consider that you believe Deku's is the next person to accept your Quirk, why did you show yourself at this moment? You could have just wait for me to leave, catch up, and tell Deku everything." With the reason explain, John rose his hand and point a finger at All Might. "So I ask again, why did you expose yourself with me around? Someone with who you don't even know."_

 _The Symbol of Peace stood silent for a moment, the air flowing around his hair and shirt. When suddenly he smiled, "You bring a valid point, young one." All Might said before explaining himself, "Is true. I could have simply wait for you to leave and talk with the kid… But you see, I had two reasons as to why is that!" he rose two fingers at John._

 _('Two reasons...to say it in front of me?') Midoriya thought to himself._

 _"The first is that I know you won't be saying it." All Might named the first thing. "You yourself told me how much the kid is to you. And since I'm giving him the opportunity to have my power, while you may have your doubts, it can benefit him on becoming a hero."_

 _"...You make a point." John said although he looks to the side with some pink cheeks. He could feel Izuku's eyes 'eyeing' him. ('This is embarrassing already...')_

 _"And second…I must confirm one thing," All Might then began to take something out of his pocket. "Here, catch young one." Whatever it was, he threw it at John, who quickly caught it with his left hand._

 _"What is this?" Jojo asked as he opens his palm, revealing a locket. He looks at the blonde hero, who nudge him to open it. And when Joestar did open it, his purple eyes widened in pure shock._

 _Right inside was All Might in his true form, and hanging its arm around his shoulder was another man, taller than him. He had an indigo short hair and a mustache/beard around his face. The man was laughing alone with the Symbol of Peace._

 _"...I thought so…" All Might spoke in a soft tone. John simply looks up at him with his eyes still tiny, while his hand began to shake slightly the locket. "You ARE his son, aren't you?"_

 _John simply stared at the Pro Hero, before he spoke once again, "...How could you know?" He asked, his eyes getting hard, and his eyebrows hardening._

 _"...Those eyes of yours...Those eyebrows hardening…" The Blonde Pro Hero said as an image of the man replaced John for a moment. "I only know one person who had that expression whenever he gets mad...Andthat was my greatest allied/friend, **Joshua Joestar.** " _

* * *

_I didn't know why, but when All Might said those words, it was as if the wind, the light, and even the sky stop moving. It was like they were allowing Jojo to processed what he just heard. I knew how much that name meant for him. The name that began it all. The pain, the happiness, the sadness, the fear, the resolve, and the might of his very soul._

* * *

 _Midoriya eyes stare in complete shock before staring at John. ('How did?! Those All Might know about Jojo's father?!')_

 _John didn't bother to speak up, even while his hair shadowed his eyes. However, he did begin to walk forward, going by All Might side. "This isn't the place to talk of it…Let's meet up in another private place at another time." He whispered into All Might's ear, in which the undercover hero closed his eyes in understanding. "Deku!" he calls to his friend, who yelp a bit. "...Whatever decision you make, I'll support it...See you tomorrow." With that, the tall Joestar left. Leaving his friend to his own decisions._

 _('...He even walks with his back lean down.') All Might said to himself with a smile, ('The Bloodline of the Joestar goes deep as always.') he turned to the curly-haired, who was simply thinking. "Well, Young Midoriya. What's your answer?"_

…

…

…

" _...I accept!" Izuku didn't hesitate one bit, his gaze filled with burning determination and resolve. He had too...for everything John was doing for him._

 _The Symbol of Peace raised a hand to his head as a grin formed on his lips. "A quick answer. I expected nothing less…"_

 _(_ _End of Flashback_ _)_

* * *

We now return to the present day. Izuku was now moving, with difficulty, a dirty refrigerator. He's training consist of making his body into better shape for One For All. If the green haired had taken the Quirk as he is, his body would have exploded. Once he told John about this, he began to help him on his strength, consider that his one of the strongest person he knows, it would be obvious that he should help. Why was he doing this, you ask? Well….It would be Bizarre for me to tell you something that each and every one of us knows already. So let's move to the training.

" **Hahahaha! Not bad on your first days, Young Midoriya!"** Said none other than Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might, on his Quirk form, who was sitting on the top of some trash. **"You complete 10 percent of** **the trash! I say that Young Joestar did an excellent job to shape you up!"**

"Y-Yeah…" Midoriya said as he began to place a damaged microwave on a truck.

" **Which reminds me...Where is Young Joestar?"** All Might ask as he looks around for the purple haired giant.

"He...left," Midoriya said between gasp as he was carrying a wreck tire. "He...needs to train...for the UA...as well!" He said with the last part in exclamation as he places the tire in the truck. The muscular hero understood, John too must focus on his own training if he wants to be a hero as well.

" **Shame...I wanted to see his strength, maybe give some points that might help him."** All Might said as he crossed his arms. **"Given his size, I could help him out, that's what good Ol' Jojo always asked of me."**

"J-Jojo's father was named Jojo?" Midoriya looks at his idol in surprised. He didn't know that.

" **Hahahaha! His full name has two 'Jo' in it! In fact, I don't know if Young Joestar has told you, but those who had the Joestar blood have nicknames go by Jojo!"** All Might said with a laugh.

"Y-Yeah. Jojo told me about it." Midoriya said with an awkward laugh. "B-But for you to know too much of it...Were you and Jojo's father close, All Might?"

" **Why yes, we were!"** With a prideful laugh, the muscular man places a fist on his puffed chest. **"Jojo and I took down several Villains and Organizations down! We were the Unstoppable Forces! Unfortunately, because of his…mission, no many people knew about him. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know him, Young Midoriya!"**

Midoriya scratched his back, "No...I-I couldn't find anything about him on the internet...A-And I feel that asking Jojo about it would bring a bad mood…"

 _('By the tone of his voice...He must know about the tragedy of the Joestar.')_ All Might thought as he remembered the day when he got the news of the misfortune of his friend. _('I know that he was the most affected…But if he was here, Joshua would be so proud of him for not breaking down…As well as how TALL he is! Was he telling the truth about all members becoming Giants!?')_ **"I see...Either way, Young Midoriya!"** Izuku yelp a little as he stood straight. **"I know how much you want to get on U.A. BUT! With the way you are, you won't be able to reach it properly! Not without a Quirk! Is a sad but undeniable reality!"** All Might said as he turns around to face the ocean.

"I know...Even though there are only ten months before the entry examen, I don't know if I'll make it in time...But," Even with the heavy sweat and tired expression, he forces his determination out through his eyes. "I won't know...until I tried!"

" **Ahahaha! That's the spirit, kid!"** All Might laugh heartily yet again. He liked that part of Izuku. **"And worried not! I got you covered!"** He suddenly turns around with a sheet of paper in hand, **"Thanks to my previous training routines, I have the perfect routine for your daily workout!"** Midoriya grabs the papers and began to read them.

* * *

 **Mondays - Saturdays**  
-Sleeping Time (9:00 PM – 4:00 AM)  
-Weighted Running (4:00 AM – 5:00 AM)  
-Strength/Speed/Stamina Training (5:00 AM – 7:30 AM)  
-School (8:00 AM – 3:00 PM)  
-Training with John Joestar/All Might (3:30 PM – 7:00 PM)  
Studying/Homework/Meditation Time (7:00 PM – 9:00 PM)

 **Sundays**  
-Recovery Day

* * *

"Hoooo...It looks like a thought routine." Midoriya commented, "But why is Jojo helping up with on this?"

" **What a silly question! Does a friend need a reason to help a friend?!"** All Might asked him, **"Young Joestar promise you his support, obviously, he will help you anyway he can! Besides,"** he then places a hand on the green haired shoulder. **"It would be best if you learn some things from him. It might help you on becoming a better Symbol of Peace….Of course! This training WILL be intense as well! Think you have what it takes?!"**

Clenching his fist on the paper for a bit, Midoriya made a smile, "Well...Yeah! I can do it!"

" **EXCELLENT!"**

* * *

 _(_ _That Day, 4:00 PM_ _)_

He stared at his fist, clenching him hard before placing it down and return to search through the attic. For the said place, it was very large, consider the lots and lots of boxes. John Joestar was searching through his house's attic, searching through the squared boxes. He completed his training of exercises, and return home.

 _('Come on...I know that I heard that name before!')_ the purple haired kept thinking in his mind as he looks through the contents of the 123rd box. He recalled the day were he got attack by that fat man and his so-called 'Stand'. He knows he heard/read it somewhere before. Just as he reached the bottom of the box, he found something that caught his attention. He grabs it what it appears to be a parcel, big enough to hold a book. He turns it around and found that it was written in the back.

" _Only open when something Bizarre happens."_

 _('Something Bizarre happens?')_ John asked himself in confusion. "...Those the mysterious purple arm counts? I hope so." With that said, he opens the parcel, and sure enough, there was a book in it. The title it had was even bizarre than the size of it.

 _ **Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Part I: Phantom Blood**_

"The fuck?" John said with a raised eyebrow as he began to open it. First was the prologue, saying that it was the beginning of a family's bizarre life as each one of them were thrown into crazy stuff and managed to survive them all. What's more Bizarre was that the nickname _'Jojo'_ was in, as well that the name of the protagonist was **Jonathan Joestar** , who was called Jojo by his friends **.** _('What's with the book? It looks so strange, yet for some reason, I feel like this thing...might answer my questions.')_ With that in mind, he opens up and began to read the first page.

As he read, he never noticed a pair of certain purple arms come out from his body, and immediately clean up the entire mess around him in mere seconds. But little that he knew, was that the moment he began to submerge into this Bizarre Adventure and learn something new, his fate and destiny were sealed.

* * *

 _(_ _Five Months later_ _)_

For five months, as the upper sentence implies, were what both Izuku Midoriya and John Joestar had. The green haired had begun to move parts of the trash by himself, as well making intense workout with All Might, while John began the training of his now called 'Hamon' martial art, thanks to the book, he gained some ideas he's dying to try fully in the field.

As he promised, he helped Izuku in any way he could. All Might focus on making his body's muscle get stronger, so John covers the fighting process. He made sure that Deku could defend himself from attacks such as punches and kicks. Of course, the first times, the fanboy was a scary cat as he did whatever he can to not get hit. In a sense, he was reacting faster than ever, but there would be a time when dodging won't be enough, Midoriya knew that very well. When he blocked a punch, he immediately regretted since John was stronger than him. As the months went by, thanks to All Might's training, Izuku began to be more durable, able to at least survive the force of John's giant fist. Right now, both boys were sparring around, with Toshinori Yagi spectating from afar.

Midoriya was jumping back, the sweat of fear/tiredness covering his face as he jumps away from a fist which was aiming at his face. He wasn't given time to breathe as more swing punches were sent at him, he managed to dodge a few, before forcing his arm to block a fist, the force sending him sliding backward, and crashing through some crates. _('Dammit! Jojo is no one to hold punches in a fight! I still remember the time he sends five bullies to the hospital for a year!')_

 _('Hmm, obviously Young Joestar is a fighter at heart,')_ Toshinori commented as he watched the big guy going for a roundhouse kick, in which Deku rolled away from. _('With his size, his strength and durability should be up to the limit of a human being, but after Young Midoriya told me how Young Joestar tanks an Explosive Quirk to the face from his classmate from time to time, he must have made his muscle hard as steel…I shouldn't expect anything less from a Joestar; they are though sons of a gun!')_

"Hah!" John went for a backhand, but surprisingly, Midoriya not only dodge it, but counter by leg sweeping the back of the left leg of the Joestar, _('Impressive…He went for my legs,')_ John thought as he stumbles a bit, _('That's no surprise...A Giant weakness is the balance of their legs, attacking the limbs which holds me together is bad…')_

"Now!" Deku then grabs the right arm of Jojo and drag it to his back. He hit the muscle nerve of the leg, forcing John to grunt and fall to one knee. Pressing with his strength his feet the back, Midoriya jump and press his right foot on the back of the purple-haired head, pushing his head down before grabbing his arm and stretching it as much as he could.

 _('Impressive! He managed to hold him in a headlock!')_ All Might commented in amazed. _('Young Midoriya, you're one to take decisions in split seconds. That notebook I read had info of heroes and villain's Quirks, with their advantage and disadvantage in battle. And if the No. 17 is what I think it is, he must have ALL info in fighting any kind of people in that fanboy head of his...But-')_

"Impressive, Deku." John smile at seeing his friend improving, "I didn't think I would land in your Hero Analyze."

"H-Heh! W-Why wouldn't I?! You're the coolest guy I have ever met!" Izuku said, still having his guard up. Ever since he saw John for the first time, he knew he had to study him, a Quirkless boy who can take on Quirk people with his bare hands was something he couldn't let pass.

"I see...But now that you said that," John's eyebrows furrowed as his smile grew more, "No Puedo decepcionarte Ahora, verdad?"

Deku immediately felt something wrong was going on. And it did when not only he heard something getting shot, he felt something collide with his forehead hard, losing his focus and hold. John immediately stood up, spin around and hit Deku with a fast closeline, causing the green haired to spin in the hair and crash down through several decomposable objects. "Aughhhh!" Midoriya moan in absolute pain, _('W-What the heck happened?!')_ he thought as he holds his forehead a throating headache, _('What just hit me?! And how did Jojo react in time of this?!')_ he then felt his collar been pulled up.

"That's enough for today." All Might said as he walks up to the pair.

"If you say so," John said as he drops Izuku to his feet. "Sorry about that, Deku. Is just something I wanted to try out."

"What did you do?!" The fanboy had to ask him. John simply rose his hand up and point at the ground, in which both Deku and All Might follow, and all they saw were...several holes in the ground. "...Huh?"

"I use my Hamon to send ripples through the ground and place it below on small pebbles. Once I had enough, I released it, causing them to explode and send them directly to one place, which would be your head." John explains to him.

Midoriya stare at him in amazed, "H-Hold on a sec! How did you even managed to make all of them hit me?! I simply felt one strong hit!" He points out as he stares a the holes. Sure enough, each one of them were in different places.

"...I believe it has to do with position." All Might said, finally seeing what happened. "Young Joestar didn't just choose any pebbles, he chooses those that were directly in view to your head, Young Midoriya." He kneeled down, motioning to Izuku follow him, who kneel as well, and point at the holes, after giving them a second look, the green haired eyes widened in realization and place his hands on his face.

"Oh... **OH** **MY GOD**! Is true!" Inside the brain of Midoriya, he pictures himself on top of Jojo and marks the places where the holes where. _('T-The holes! They all are in my direction!')_ Red arrows point at his head. Suddenly, he got a bump to the head.

"No stealing lines, Deku," John spoke in a very serious expression.

"Hahaha! You both sure have some weird relationship!" Toshinori said with a laugh, spitting some blood out before wiping it away. "Say, Young Joestar-"

"Look, not that I have anything against it, but can you not called me Joestar." John said as he had a bored expression, "Good grief, you're making it sound I'm an old man."

"Ah, sorry." Toshinori chuckles a bit, "To tell you the truth, Joshua always hated that as well. Saying that he sounded old." He said before bringing a suggestion, "Would you like that I call you 'Jojo'?"

John stares at him, "...If it isn't much of a bother."

"Then! Young Jojo!" All Might smile mentally, _('Like father, like son, I suppose.')_ "I been meaning to ask...but have you discover more of those purple arms of yours?"

That actually spark the curiosity of the tall teen, as well of the curly haired. "Actually...no. I still haven't found anything." He rose and look at his right arm, "I just...know that it was part of me."

The Symbol of Peace nod at it, "I see…I believe I know what it is."

"You do?" John looks at him in curiosity, in which he received a nod from the blonde.

"But first, I wish to confirm one thing," Toshinori said as he holds his chin with his hand. "Do you remember anything when you once use it?"

John began to think closely, going back to that day. He began to think about what he felt, heard, or even saw. "...I...felt like something hot...like if my body was inside a glass, with a fire going crazy around me and frying my skin like meat."

"Good...I would like for you to feel that again. Focus only on that." All Might said.

With a nod, John closes his eyes and began to think of that sensation. He clenched both of his fists to concentrate more, in mere moments, he felt that sensation once again, however, it was heavier than last time. So he began to greet his teeth, feeling the fire around him getting violent. So intense, he actually began to feel sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Gggggggggg!" He growls hard, crossing his arms on his chest while purple light emits from his body.

"O-Oi! Jojo!" Deku was beginning to get worried for his friend, but All Might stop him by placing his hand in front of his path.

" _Ggggggggggg!"_ John trembles as he began to kneel down, _"GGGGGGGGGGG AAAAAAAAAAA!"_ And with a powerful scream going out his lungs, the air going out of control and making the other two to cover their faces from the gusts of winds. In mere moments, two purple arms shot out from behind the Joestar's back. Both arms ball their fists together and clash them both, the scars realizing a light-purple aura of them.

All Might starred in absolute amazed, _('I knew it! He manifest it as well!')_ "Ahahahahahaha! **I knew it!"** The skinny man began to clap in happiness, the joy transforming his body to his hero form, **"Congrats, Young Jojo! You have what I thought!"**

John, while breathing heavily, stared at the arms in surprise. The arms began to move around, as if it was showing to him the new limbs of his, at a closer look, he saw that his knuckles had covers that look like brasses.

"W-What's going on?" Izuku asked as he stared in confusion and fear.

"You...Deku, can you see this?" John asked as he, surprisingly, could move the hands around.

"See what? What's going on?"

" **Young Midoriya cannot see them! Which confirms my suspicions even more!"** All Might said with his smile plaster as always. **"Young Jojo, you have a very rare, yet powerful ability called Stand!"**

"Stand?" John asks with a raised eyebrow.

" **Before Quirks even existed, Stands appeared in the world! Normally, a person cannot see them, except those who are Stand users. But when Quirks made their presences, almost everyone could see them!"** All Might explained, **"For what I know, a Stand is the user's own soul; the embodiment of their strength and will! Of course, they can be that person's own personality or even the heart of someone!"**

"...So the reason Deku can't see this arms…" John reaches the conclusion, "Is because he doesn't have a Quirk?"

" **CORRECT!"**

"Why are you reading a book?" John asked with a sweat drop as he witnessed the Number One Hero reading a small book.

" **What book?"** With a sweat drop, All Might threw the book behind him. **"Anyway! You have a very rare power, Young Jojo!"**

"B-But wait!" Izuku, who was scribbling notes of everything of this Stand power, look at All Might in more curiosity, "How you know all this? Where did the Stands come from?"

" **Sorry Young Midoriya!"** All Might replied with crossing both of his arm like an 'X'. **"That's all I know about them! I only know this because I know other people who have Stands!"**

"What?! There are other people who have Stands?!" Midoriya couldn't control his outburst, before dropping to his notes, _"So unlike a Quirk, this Stands can appear in more than one person…"_

As that happens, John continues to stare at the arms. He decided to test them out by throwing punches through the air. _('Strong muscles... Excellent mobility…')_ He then picks a can and throws it at the arms. The result was for the left purple hand to grab it, and it immediately crushes it. It became a stick of metal. John stare at in surprise, _('...Good Grief, Strength is out of control.')_ the hand drops the now pen-like can.

By the time he finished that, All Might return back to his true form, and was looking at the arm with a curious look, "Hmmm...It looks like it hasn't been fully materialized."

"Huh?"

John and Deku look at the Pro Hero, "Normally when someone awakens their Stand, they had a full complete body or extend part of their bodies." He points at the arm end, seeing that they were part which had skin cut. "Your Stand, however, is not completely shown."

"Is that bad?" John asked him.

"No...It just means that your spirit isn't completely out." Toshinori said with a thinking pose. "But honestly...Just think about this sends shivers down my spine." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Midoriya, who was muttering what he needed to write, had a thought, "Uhm...I got one final question," All Might look at him, getting his entire attention. "Why are this thing called a Stand?"

"Ah! That's easy!" All Might said with a smile, "It's called a Stand because they stand by you!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Stand by you?" John asked with his purple hair shadowing his eyes.

"Yes! Stand by you!"

"Because they stand next to you?"

"Yes!"

"They will always be by your side?"

"Yep!"

"And it doesn't have another name?"

"Nope!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Deku." He turns to his friend with a serious expression, which causes the green haired to swallow a bit in awkwardness.

"Y-Yeah?"

"...That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard in my entire life." John declared with the most manliest Jojo expression his face could ever make.

Izuku immediately fell face first into the ground. _('Did he just got serious over_ _ **that!?'**_ _)_ he asks mentally in disbelief while standing up from the ground.

"Ahahaha! Ya crack me up really good, Young Jojo!" All Might laugh hard, blood coming out from his mouth yet again.

"I mean seriously, whoever came up with that name must be really stupid."

* * *

 _(_ _Back to the Past - 1987, in the road to Cairo, Egypt_ _)_

 ** _"OH NOOO!"_**

Four tall men stop on their tracks to look at another man. They immediately put their guard up.

"Mr. Joestar! Is something the matter?!" One of them, a black man of above-average height and medium to heavy build, dress in a heavy overcoat with sleeves of elbow length and a scarf, asked.

"Is there a Stand user nearby?" A young man of average to above-average height and fit to slender build, wearing a slim-fitting long green gakuran/tsume-eri, spoke up.

"I-I just felt someone speaking badly about me!" The one who screams was an old man dress in an Indiana Jones outfit, with a white shirt, hat, and brown pants said.

"...Really, Gramps?" Sigh a tall young man, dress in a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar and chains attached, almost look like the old man. "That's what you're yelling for?"

"You don't understand, Jotaro!" The old man pointed at his grandson, "Someone just insulted my intellectual mind! Me! Master of Creativity!"

"Creativity?" Spoke a man with an Italian-accent, silver hair and dressed in a fitted black tube top; shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. "No offense, Mr. Joestar, but calling you a master is...kind of a stretch."

"You wouldn't understand, Polnareff!" Joseph began to hold his fist high, "To insult the intelligence of a genius such as myself is like insulting our bloodline! I cannot let this moron go unfree of insulting us!"

 _('More like he only insulted you.')_ That was the thought, not from any of the man, but rather a small, black and white dog, as it enjoys some gum.

"More like they actually have brains to realize the lack of cells in yours, Old Man," Jotaro commented with a hidden smile, the words _'lack of cells'_ stabbing into Joseph's heart. _('I really need to congratulate whoever knew how Old this man is getting.')_

* * *

 _(_ _Back to the Present_ _)_

"Achoo!" John sneezed as he was walking through the crowd of people, hiding it with his finger. "Damn people...Who's talking about me?" He asked. He finished his training of the day with Midoriya and All Might and was walking around town, help clear his mind a bit for a new routine to work with his Stand. Thinking of how to use his now new strength of his. If All Might was right, his Stand could improve since it hasn't fully materialized, meaning that it could be more powerful than he saw.

"E-Excuse me?"

A voice behind made John stop, turning around, he saw three girls dress in what he could think are tourists from another country. One of them was in front with a camera, while the other two were on the back, all three of them looking at him while blushing and smiling. Obviously, he wasn't surprised by this.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked her, making the girls squealed.

"H-Hi! W-We were wondering i-if you c-could take us a p-picture?!" the one with the camera ask as she pointed at a fountain close to them. "Just a quick photo?!"

 _('So handsome!')_

 _('What an excuse to talk to him!')_ the other two thought while nodding in affirmation.

"...Fine." he said with a sigh as he extended his hand, "Give me the camera." The girl immediately gave him the camera, her fingers lightly touching his skin. He waited for them to get pose so that he can get the shot. Once they were, he pointed the camera and took three shots. "There." He said to them as he looks at the pictures he took...and his eyes look confused a bit at what he saw in the picture.

* * *

"Tch! I thought I lost them." A young woman mumble to herself in annoyance. She was an orange-haired ponytail girl with a beautiful face and green eyes. She was dress in a skirt that hit mid-thigh and covered her while torso in a pure white color, and at the waist was a big brown belt. She also wore a brown jacket, and she wore tennis shoes to help her have that tomboyish look. "Can't you guys learn to take a no for an answer?" she said a she look at her back, seeing that she was now trapped in an alley.

"Now, now. Why do you say that?" Spoke a very ruff voice. From the darkness came out three shady looking men that were leering at her with lecherous eyes and sick grins. One was a furry wolf, with fur around his face, and hands, which had claws. The second one had tentacles instead of arms, they were very wet if you know what I mean. The last guy was what it looks to be a bear, or a panda, the only difference was that it's right part of the body was black, and the left part was white...Wait, isn't that Mono- "We can be fun to hang around. I promise you'll have a great time."

"Great time? That's funny, I _was_ having a great time until you guys began to stalk me." The girl said as she got her guard up. Thankfully for her, she was in a very spacious area, her Quirk would be useless if she was in a tight place. Of course, that doesn't mean she'll use it right away, not wanting to jeopardize her entry to U.A, her hand-to-hand combat training should be enough to knock them down. She just needs them to get close to her, in which they were.

"Well, then you'll have a _beary_ _bearter_ time with us! Upupupu!" Said the bear-wait a second! He just did the laugh and bear puns! This is Mono-

Before the girl could even counter the wolf, who was close to her, a giant hand drop into his shoulder. "What hell are you guys doing?"

"Huh?!" the wolfman turn around with a scowl expression, "Who the hell are….you…?" his expression immediately turned into fear. Even the bear and the tentacle arm boy move away in fear. Grabbing the shoulder was a Giant with purple haired, looking down at him with the strongest glared he has ever felt through his entire life. The girl stared surprise as well. Hell! She felt a drop of sweat trail down her cheek. The aura around this man was...Like any other tall man!

"Ustedes no están molestando a la dama, no muchachos?" John spoke in Spanish once again, with the wolfman shaking his head. "Good, you understood that. Now, be a smart person and-"

"G-Get him!" The wolfman shout, making his other two friends to snap out of their trance and jump at him...only for two purple arms to come out from the purple haired body, grab them by their throats and slam them hard to the side of the walls, knocking them both out. _"Hiiiiiiiieeeeee!"_ the guy was now scared out of his mind.

 _('What's that Monokuma?')_ "And here I thought you were smart," John said with his glare, moving his hand off the shoulder of the wolf guy while the purple arms began to crack it's knuckling hard. "Just be glad your not them, right now."

The guy, while moving back, was confused at what he said, before a hand chops the back of its neck, knocking him out instantly as his body flop like a rag doll.

"There. He should be knockout." The girl said while she let a sigh out. She turns to the purple haired, and this time, had a better look at him. While John was pretty tall, there was no denying that his body was the definition of his perfect musculature, thanks to his sleeveless shirt. His hair, while messy, flow radiant with the sunlight of evening. _('Not bad...He sure is a eye candy.')_

"Hey, are you alright?" his voice made her green eyes meet up with his purple ones, showing nothing more than concerned. "Did they touch you? Or hurt you anywhere?"

"No, thankfully." The girl said, a blush on her cheeks for his carrying questions, followed by bowing her head slightly to him, "I thank you for helping me. I could have taken care of them myself, but I wasn't sure." She explained.

"Hmmm, Good Grief." Jojo said to her, "By the looks of it, you could manage it to defeat them without a hitch." He then points at her body, "The way you stand yourself told me you knew your way on a fight. And that chop you just gave, is not an easy feat to knock somebody like that." he said with a small smile. "So I guess I wasn't going to be needed. Even so, be glad I saw you heading around here, these parts are known for rape dogs."

A shiver went down the girl's spine, "Didn't...need to know that." she said before smiling, "Anyway, I once again thank you for coming to my rescue...even though it should be the other way around." She said, with the last part saying to herself.

"Other way around?" Unfortunately, she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was, and John began to check her out, causing the said girl to blush a bit at his stare, which is strange since she should feel annoyed. "...You planning to become a heroin?" He deduced.

"Why, of course." The girl said with a calm smile, "Don't exactly appreciate on Villains rampaging through the city while knowing I can stop them."

"And since your here...Then, you must be applying to U.A as well." John deduced.

The orange-haired girl was surprised that he managed to deduce where she was applying, however, she notices his words, _('As well?')_ For some reason, she began to get slightly excited. "You're going to U.A Highschool too?"

"That's right." John began to say, "Anyways, miss… Fuck." He began to sweatdrop, "I forgot to introduce myself _and_ ask for her name...Mom might actually kill me for that." he began to mumbled while looking panic.

The girl simply chuckles at his display, one moment he looked like a bad boy with a sense of justice, and the next moment, he was panicking like a five-year-old kid. _('That's super cute of him.')_ "I guess I'm at fault for that one, I _was_ the one who got save after all." With a scoff from her throat, she introduced herself. "My name is **Itsuka Kendo**. Once again, thank you for helping me out." she bows to him.

"...John Joestar. You may call me Jojo, and it was my pleasure to help you out." John said before grabbing the unconscious body of the tentacle boy that his Stand K.O, as said Stand arms came out, surprising Kendo a bit, and grab the wolfman and Monoku-Bear man by their collars. "I'll be taking this three to the police…" He then extended his arm at her. "...But since I explain to you that this parts of town are dangerous, I must insist that you allow me to escort you to either your home or train station. Can exactly leave a beautiful woman such as yourself alone." He said, looking away from her with a blush.

 _('Oh my God! He's shy with girls!')_ Kendo screams in her head at the action of John, while blushing at the compliment. "Well, since a fine gentleman as yourself went through all this trouble for me. I guess is only fair for you." She accepted his offer linked her arm with his, placing it right between her breasts. "Thank you for the offer... Jojo."

"...No problem." John replied, still looking away with his blush, _('Dammit...I blame Deku and Dad for making me shy with girls. You two are lucky Mom help me a bit on this.')_

Through all this, John and Kendo left the alley with linking arms, immediately becoming the stare of the area, as well as the three unconscious boys. Luckily, John knew where the Police Department was, and escort the three shady boys to them. They quickly took both Kendo and John's statement. As well learning that this three were _actually_ been wanted for, especially the bear one. While they had a suspicious look on John, since he looks and shows an aura of a thug, it was dismissed when Kendo told them of his deed. Once that was done, John began to escorted Kendo to the train station, since she didn't stay at the side of Mustafu where he lives. Through the way there, John and Kendo began a conversation, learning a bit about each other.

"So you can enlarge both of your hands into giant fist?" John said in amazed. "Now that's an amazing Quirk of yours. With the size of it, not only could you easily have the advantage in battle, but the range of it easily helps you a lot to throw punches."

"Yeah, although my speed is lacking." Kendo said as she enlarges her fingers a bit, "A fast opponent could easily take me down by using the weight against me and hard spots for me to see to their advantage." she sighs at that weakness of her Quirk.

"You have a point," John said as he put a hand on his chin in thought. _('Maybe I can ask Deku about this. Mt. Lady's Quirk is almost alike with Kendo's.')_

"So!" The orange haired girl spoke up, bringing Jojo's attention back to her, "What about you? What's that Quirk of yours?"

The purple haired stood silent for a few moments, looking at that innocent smile of her. _('...Good Grief...why is she cute?')_ he blushes at that thought, _('Focus, John! Focus! Get your brain out of the gutter!')_ "...This thing of mine isn't a Quirk." He told her, surprising the Big Fist user a lot. "Apparently, is an old and rare power that only a few can achieve named Stand." He summons his arms once again, letting the girl have a look. "There are many types of this Stands, mine is just this arms for now."

"For now?" Kendo raised an eyebrow in confusion, taking her eyes off the arms for a sec.

"An...acquaintance of mine said that my Stand is not fully materialized." John explains to her, "That I haven't shown...too much spirit to release it completely."

"...Well, that's amazing." Kendo honestly was amazed at this. With those arms of his, not only those he has more options to attack, but it almost feels like he had his Guardian Angel covering his back. "Honestly, your...Stand looks more useful than my Quirk."

"Naw, I think yours is more useful."

"Nope. I think yours is better."

"Good Grief. Yours is better."

"No! Yours is better."

"No! Yours is better!"

"No! Yours!"

From a single talk to them both staring at each other, glaring with fire in their eyes, neither going back on their words. They stare at each other so hard, the might actually drill holes in their faces. In mere moments, they both began to smile, before letting their laugh out, people around looking at then like weirdos, as well thinking that they were on a date. Of course, neither of them heard this because of the announcement of the train coming in three minutes.

"Well...I guess this is my stop." Kendo moves forward, turning around to be face to him, "Thanks again for the help."

"Hmmp. Once again, no problem." John said with a soft smile and closing his eyes. "I guess I will be seeing you a U.A High."

"Yeah...Hey, I know!" Kendo made a brilliant idea and took out her phone out, "Let's exchange contact! That way we can be updated with each other."

The purple haired look at him surprised, "You...want to have contact with me?"

"Why? Is it bad?" Kendo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...I have no problem." He said taking his own phone out. They quickly exchange their phone numbers, just in time to as the train reaches up to the station and open the doors. "There's the train...So, I'll be talking to you later."

"Same to you," Itsuka said as she enters inside the moving vehicle, while John sees her enter. "...But first..." Before John knew it, Kendo turns around, walk out with his phone. Wrap her left arm around his neck, connect her lips on his cheek and-

 _*CLICK*_

Took a photo. The Joestar teen blink for a moment to realize what happened. But by the time he did, he was blushing and could only see the orange haired girl smiling victoriously as the door of the train close. She waves goodbye to him as the train began to depart.

…

…

…

"...Itsuka Kendo." John mumble as he stares at the leaving vehicle. "...Good Grief, I believe I just place myself in something I won't be able to escape." he sighs as he scratched his hair while turning around to leave.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. UA Entrance Exams

… _...Beep.…Beep…._

"Hey...So, today is the day…"

… _..Beep….Beep…._

"If I make it in….I won't be able to see you for some time…"

… _.Beep….Beep…._

"But I promise to come on the weekend. I'll tell you what I learn."

… _.Beep….Beep…._

"I should get going...I promise my friend to go with him together…Sleep well…"

…. _Beep….Beep…._

 _(*Door closing*)_

* * *

As fast as it went, the remaining five months pass by. Any training that both Midoriya and John needed will have to wait as the U.A.'s entrance exam was here. Everyone, those that were going to the exam, couldn't wait to see who would join the prestigious school, or in some cases, whether they will survive the trials that the exam held. Students from all over the country and that of the world, are forming around the entrance to U.A.'s examination site. Yet they quickly flittered into the building with eager zeal, though some took their time as nervousness and anxiety gripped at their beings. Others, however, were scoping out the competition. After all, only the best could make into U.A. and it was smart to make sure to know who you were dealing with.

Standing in the center, and staring at the building, were the duo. Midoriya was breathing in excitement/nervous as he stares at the tall building, while John eyes simply had the look of concentration, those eyes that care for only one thing: forward. "This is it...Deku."

"Y-Yeah! I-It definitely is." Midoriya responds to him, his feet trembling one by one.

"By the way," John turn to look down at his friend, "Did you... received it already?"

Midoriya managed to calm his nerve a little, looking in confusion at the purple haired, before understanding what he meant. "O-Oh yes! I-I did." When he finished talking, he covers his mouth, like he was about to barf.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback: Earlier this morning_ _)_

" _ **You did it, Young Midoriya! You clean the beach!"**_ _The Symbol of Peace congratulates the green haired, who was breathing heavily as he stares at his hands. Thanks to the training of both All Might and Jojo, Deku's body change drastically. His chest had his biceps shown and is muscles look more manly._

" _T-Thanks, All Might…" Izuku clenched his fist together._

" _ **Now! You are ready to obtain One for All!"**_

 _('This is it! I feel like some sort of twisted fate!')_

" _ **Eat it!"**_ _All Might pull a strand of his hair and gave it to him._

…

…

…

" _...Huh?"_

" _ **Eat my DNA!"**_

" _...You're kidding?"_

" _ **At this moment?! Just eat it!"**_

" _This is not how I expect my morning!"_

 _(_ _End of Flashback_ _)_

* * *

"B-But I haven't tried to use it yet! Is kind of rushed to me!" Midoriya quickly changes the subject, while still not doing it...How the fuck does that work?

"I see...So...how did it taste?"

"Awful!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, NERDS!" Passing right between, a familiar blonde haired went by them. Bakugo didn't even bother to look back at them both. "If you both are just going to stand there, then leave now!"

"K-Kacchan?!" Midoriya yelp when he was pushed.

"Idiot...Is your brain on weed, or you just wanted to push right in the middle?" John asks him, but he didn't receive a response. "Good Grief...If he can come up with great strategies in battle, why doesn't he do it on moving a few meters away from us." He let a sigh out and scratched his hair before beginning to walk forward. "Let's go Deku."

"R-Right!" The green haired said as he began to take his first step. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that his two limbs were tangled with each other, and couldn't even react as his body began to fall and taste the pavement...if it wasn't that he was...floating?

"Are you all right?" He heard a feminine voice said, as he saw that he was indeed floating while being held by a hand from a petite girl with short brown hair that had bangs that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were brown even rounder than Izuku's. She slowly put him down. "Sorry, is just that I saw you falling and quickly use my Quirk to stop you. Is a bad omen to trip and fall." She said with a peaceful smile before making her way inside. "Good luck in the examen!"

"..." Izuku stared at where she left with a dumb look plaster on his face. _('I...I Talk to a Girl!')_

"Deku! Get moving your ass up here!" He heard John scream from the entrance, scaring some students.

"Ah! Coming!"

* * *

Once inside, they found themselves in the large amphitheater, heading to their designated seats. Soon, John, Midoriya, and Bakugo found themselves sitting next to each other. The former simply having a neutral expression, the latter having an annoyed expression, and the fanboy sweating as he found himself between both of them. Talk about Bad Luck.

"So...We can agree that we don't like each other very much," John asked as he cracks his neck.

"Yes," Bakugo respond.

"So...Why the fuck is fate placing us together?"

"I don't know, but if I find out this was arranged, I'm killing the asshole who got the idea." The explosive user said with a tick mark.

 _('Why me?')_ Midoriya thought with tears rolling down his eyes as he could feel the aura of both of his childhood friends.

When everyone was seated, all eyes found themselves looking forward to the center of the amphitheater, where a tall and thin man with spiky long hair and a small mustache walked towards the podium. He was wearing headphones, a pair of sunglasses and there was a directional speaker device around his neck. He was wearing a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sported a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. **"Welcome to today's live performance!"** His loud, excited voice echoed out throughout the auditorium that held all the applicants for the entrance exam. **"Everybody say** _ **'Hey'!"**_

…

…

…

…

"...I think crickets are either dead or deaf." John mumbles low to his fellow classmates. Midoriya had his hands on his mouth, staring in excitement. Bakugo simply look to the side with a _'tch!'_ escaping from his lips.

 **"Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines for your practicals! Are you ready?!** _ **YEAHH!"**_

" _Is The Voice Hero,_ _ **Present Mic.**_ _Wow! I always hear his radio shows! Is so inspiring-"_ Before Midoriya could continue his muttering, the purple giant slam his hand on his mouth, or face to be more precise.

" **Damn, though crowd I got, eh?"** Present Mic. said with a chuckle. **"Then, let's get down to business!"** The screen suddenly changed and for some reason the black colored silhouette of-

 _('Super Mario Brothers?')_ John said with blinks of his eyes. Sure enough, the famous Italian plumber, alongside several of his enemies appeared. No many people knew this, except Midoriya, but John is a fan of the Mario Brothers. Not only of their abilities, or their styles, but also their resolve and determination in reaching the goal.

" **Now! Listen up! We'll be sprinkling a large number of** _ **'Villains'**_ **all over the battlefield. And they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty!"** He motioned towards the screen with a dramatic and over exaggerated flourish, and it now showed the silhouette of Mario defeating each of the enemies and his points increasing accordingly with each enemy he killed. **"Using each of your individual Quirks, dispatch as many** _ **'Villains'**_ **as you can. Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score! And Don't even think about attacking other competitors directly or any of that nasty Anti-Hero stuff BECAUSE that's against the rules, CAPISCE?!"**

 _('I see...So in other words, we get more points the more we destroy the villains…But wait, what about saving/helping others? Those that count as points too?')_ John thought for a moment of this, why didn't the Pro say anything of that?

"I have a question!" Suddenly, a dark-blue haired boy who wore glasses and a clean-looking school uniform stood up with his hand up in the air, a formal paper as well. "There seem to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout!" He said as he shows the oriental paper everyone received, pointing at the last villain. "Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in hopes of being molded into model heroes!"

"Good Grief." John mumble as he looks down, "Haven't even been accepted to U.A. and I can already tell this one is a Hardass."

"Furthermore, you, the curly hair!" The glasses wearing boy then turned around and pointed straight at Midoriya, startling not only him but everyone else in the room. "You've been muttering this whole time… it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" The other applicants started to snicker and chuckle at the black and green haired boy for being called out, who now covered his mouth and looked down in shame.

"Oy Four-Eyes." Now everyone turns to John, who had his eyebrows hardening in anger, surprising everyone, including the blue-haired boy. "You have no right to tell him that when you yourself have not only interrupted a presentation but also wasted everyone's attention over something that the teacher would probably explain right now. Good Grief, what a great _'model'_ of a student you are." The silence went through the gallery, as the glasses boy felt like a hand slap his face hard.

" _Y-You didn't need to say that, Jojo,"_ Midoriya muttered to him low.

" _I didn't need, I want to,"_ John responds back. While is true that his friend is a fax machine most of the time, he won't just let someone else make him the laughing stock, at least, not too much. Deku needs to take care of himself as well.

 **"All right, all right,"** said Present Mic as he soothed the Joestar before turning to face the blue haired. **"Examinee Seven-One-One-One, nice catch. Thanks! But the fourth faux variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle."**

"Got it…" said the hardass as he turned his gaze back to Present Mic. "So it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided. Thank you, sir, I apologize for the interruption." He then bowed respectfully to the teacher before turning back to John. "I also must apologize to you for my behavior. Forgive me for disrupting the orientation with my rant." He then bowed to him before taking his seat.

 _('At least he can see his mistakes…')_ John commented as he looked at the machines, especially the fourth one, he looks quickly at Mic. He notices that his lips were twitching slightly, as his eyes look a bit crazy, like if he just made a prank. _('...I see. So that's how it is.')_ It didn't take long for the purple haired to understand what he said.

" **If there are no more questions,** t **hat's all from me!"** Present Mic began to wrap up the orientation, **"I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said** _ **'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life'.**_ **PLUS ULTRA! That is our creed here at U.A. Now go out there and break a leg, everyone!"** And with that, everyone began to stand up and go to his or her designed buildings.

"I'm on Building B," Midoriya said as he looks at his paper.

"I'm on C," John said as he looks at his friend, "Looks like we are on our own."

"So it seems," Izuku said in a bit of sadness but maybe is for the best. He knows he can't always rely on the tall man forever. "...Best of Luck Jojo! I'll see you at the end!" He said with a forced smile and thumbs up.

"...You don't need to force it out," John saw his façade immediately. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smile at him, "Just trust in yourself and you'll be fine."

"...R-Right!" Midoriya said as they both parted away to change to there training clothes.

* * *

 _(_ _Building C_ _)_

"...The fuck is this Bullshit?"

John brutally asked what the other students were thinking as they stared at the building they were meant to be…Wait, scratch that, the city he was meant to be. The place was _literally_ a Goddamn City, and it wasn't just one. Oh no! There's a total of seven other buildings like this.

"I know they're the best, but Good Grief."

"I totally agree, Jojo."

To his surprise, he turns to the side to see none other than Itsuka Kendo, looking at the city before turning to him with her tomboy smile. "Nice to see you...Jerk."

"Who the heck are you calling a jerk? I send you two messages and even a voice call." John responds with a smile before they gave each other a fist bump. "Is your fault for not answering."

"Yeah, yeah." She chuckles out, "But, you could have wait for me. I'm live far, but not that far."

"...I won't deny that." He responded with some reasoning.

Ever since they meet, they have been in contact regularly through the week, which made him happy knowing that meant that she also thought of him as a friend. Truth be told, because of his growing high, he didn't have many friends because they saw him as a giant monster that would bully others. They quickly began to judge him without a chance. Midoriya was his first friend who actually gave him the chance to know him after the day they meet.

"So! You're ready to show off?" Kendo asked him as she began to stretch her legs.

"Show off isn't my style, I'm more of a straight to the point guy," John said as he rolls his shoulders around while making small jumps.

Neither of them could sense the stares of the other participants on them. It was bizarre to see a young girl who almost looks like a tomboy talk with a six feet giant normally. Not only that, but they were getting some specificity stares, some boys eyes were on Kendo, her gorgeous hair, beautiful green eyes, sweet smile, and a slim body. While girls eyes were on John, tall body, strong muscles, tight training clothes around his chest and back, and the handsome face.

" **And START!"**

…

…

…

Everyone blinks a few moments before turning to where the loud yell came. Suddenly, the doors to the city began to open up. **"What are you all waiting for?! Villains won't give you time! Go! Go! Go!"**

Before anyone could even feel it, John sprinted pass by them at super speed, his body glowing in red, and going right behind him was Kendo. Soon then, the entire mob of students charges in. Not soon, the faux villains began to burst out from the buildings, being the one and two points robots, and charge at the students.

"Good Luck out there, Kendo!" Jojo shouts at his friend as they both began to separate.

"Same to you, Jojo!" She responds before she uses her large hands to crush a robot, and departed away.

 _"Target locked!"_ The hulking machine declared as it raised a claw towards John. _"Prepare for terminZZZZZRT!"_ Before it could finish its sentence, the Joestar had punched it in the head, separating its face from his body. Another jump up from behind him, but in a quick moment, John spun around and backhanded him away, crashing against another robot, making them explode.

He proceeded to jump athletically, dodging a swing of a metal arm, spinning backward before stomping hard on the robot, noticing the No.2 on its arm. Two more robots jump from behind his back, unfortunately for the mechanical beings, his Stand had his back cover and with a hard swing, the robot from the left collide with other, being sent crashing on a building.

"Let's try this!" Jojo sprinted forward, beginning to concentrate his Hamon, the red aura swirling around his right arm as he aims at a robot with a hand in form of a gun. Suddenly, his Stand's right arm appeared, and hold tight his user's arm, glowing a light-purple aura. The two fingers began to glow a red light together, _('With my Hamon concentrate all in my fingers, and my Stand ready to give the push…The result should be obvious!')_ "Let's go! **Hamon: Counting Stars!"** A blast of energy shot out from the fingers, going directly at a level three villain's head, blasting it off into pieces. The robot's body twitches sparks for a moment before falling backward. "Hmm, so that's how much power I have in it...Better be careful on how much I give." He said to himself before dashing off, not seeing a certain someone who was staring in curiosity.

" _...That was Hamon...I can tell…"_ the person said as it had their back against the camera, only showing a cowboy hat and a long yellow ponytail, in its hand was a yellow ball, spinning around the index finger. A level two robot suddenly appeared behind this person, only for a hole to be made by the yellow ball, which was spinning super fast, to be thrown by the person. The robot fell forward as the person moves away from the fall and smile to the camera, showing her sparkling teeth. _"Nyohohoho! Looks like I found some entertainment!~"_

* * *

 _(_ _Back on Building B_ _)_

Midoriya was running around desperately, he still didn't have one single point! And not just that; _almost_ all of the robots were getting annihilated. How much worse can this get for him?!

" _ **Only Six minutes and Two seconds left, folks!"**_

Fuck Murphy and his law right now!

 _('This isn't good! This isn't good!')_ The words kept repeating around the mind of the green haired as his panic began to take control of his mind. _('There's barely any enemies left! Everyone already has points beyond 20!')_ he said as he remembered the boy with the glasses and the girl who help him saying out loud their points. _('I can't give up yet! Everything All Might did! Everything Jojo did! I can't disappoint them like this!')_

Before he could even continue with his thinking, the earth suddenly began to tremble. amounts of dust and debris rose from the ground about fifty feet away and in front of the group that Izuku had been looking at for the last seconds as the sound of metal cords snapping was heard.

Obscured by the dust, a gigantic silhouette could be seen rising from the ground until it dwarfed the tallest skyscraper of the training ground by a wide margin. It swept its massive arms around and that action generated strong winds that cleared the dust, revealing the humongous form of the fourth villain as it grasped one of the buildings with its right hand and cocked its left one back as it stared blankly at the group of heroes in front of it. Everyone stared in absolute shock and fear, especially Midoriya, whose jaw dropped as his eyes shrunk.

 _('What the FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!')_

* * *

 _(_ _A few minutes before_ _)_

Inside the observation room, the current U.A. staff was looking at many screens that showed the most promising students that were taking the entrance exam.

Right at the front, a short humanoid mouse-like being with dog-like paws and a bear-like face with a scar running across his right eye, and wearing a tuxedo, looked on with a pleased smile. "A strict time limit, not knowing the number of villains there are or where they are and a vast battleground… Nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardor into the open and uncover their skills," he said happily.

"The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately," said another voice, this one coming from a man wearing a white space suit. He was looking at the video of a boy with six arms that he was apparently using to somehow locate more villains to destroy. "Insight."

"The ability to stick a dynamic entry without being late to the party," said another voice, this one obviously female with a husky and sultry tone to it. She looked on with interest as Tenya Iida drop kicked a two-pointer and then using the engines of his calves to boost his speed, engaging a one-pointer not three seconds later. "Agility."

"The ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure," said another one, this one male, his voice coming slightly muffled because of his tan gas mask. He had the appearance of a cowboy, but his dreadlocks could still be seen despite the hat on his head. He was looking at the video of the blond-haired boy with sparkling eyes as he destroyed a robot using a laser that came from his navel. "Judgment."

"And, of course…" trailed off another voice, this one coming from a man with shoulder-length black hair wearing a black matching outfit and what appeared as very wide tape as a scarf. He was looking directly at the video of Katsuki surrounded by destroyed robots as his palms smoked and he panted with a savage grin, only to turn towards the video feed of John, who was still destroying villains left and right with his new attack while helping others who didn't saw threats behind them. "Sheer fighting prowess," he finished.

"We can gauge their respective levels of those foundational skills by way of the points system," said the humanoid mouse as he looked on.

"Oh my, we raked up a promising crop this year, didn't we?"

"We can't be sure of that yet," said the raspy voice of Toshinori Yagi in his real form as he smirked almost knowingly as he flipped up the protective barrier that prevented anyone from touching a red button accidentally. "The real test…" he trailed off as he pressed the button. "… begins now!"

* * *

 _(_ _With John_ _)_

"Sonavu...bitch!" The Joestar shout in complete shock as he stared at the Godzilla size robot, who suddenly began to throw punches to the ground, making the earth shake again as it kicked up more dust and debris. Several students were sent flying by the sheer force of it, and others began to panic as they began to retreat. _('Is bigger than I thought it would be!')_

"Gah!" He heard the voice of Kendo, he looks up to see her falling back through the air. He quickly moves back just in time to catch her. She was breathing heavily, as a small bump on her forehead. "D...Damn...It got me good."

"You okay, Kendo?" she heard John's voice, and look up to see his face, she then notices that she was caught in his arms, which make her blush slightly.

"Y-Yeah...Just a small bump." She responded as John place her down, "I guess this thing is the so-called fourth faux." She said as she turns around, "We better get out of here. There just obstacles." She quickly sprinted away, only to stop when she felt that she was the only one moving away. She looks back to see John looking at the giant robot, other students went by him in panic. "Oy, Jojo! What are you doing?!" She quickly went to him and grab his arm, "We should-"

"Say, Kendo." John spoke up in, catching her attention, "What's a Hero to you?"

"Huh?" The question seriously caught her off guard, "Why are you asking? At this moment no less?"

"Just curious."

"..." Itsuka placed a hand on her chin, thinking for an answer. _('Wait...why am I thinking about it? I should move away!... But,')_ Her green eyes look up at John, whose purple eyes stare at hers, feel with calmness and determination. _('Being around him...I feel like he would protect me at all cost.')_ "For me, is someone who will do the right thing, no matter what."

"...No matter what, eh?" John said as he looks at the path. "Especially when we must save others who are competitors?"

"Yes...Why?"

John didn't answer her, immediately, but simply raised his finger, "Kendo, why don't you go and help those guys?" The orange haired look at the direction he was pointing, seeing several students badly hurt while trying to move away. "We need to help those who can no longer fight right now, don't you think?"

"True...but what you're planing to do?" Kendo asks, after a few text message, phone calls, and hang out for a bit, she understood that when Jojo those something, is something stupid.

John simply smirks, "Save others MY way." Without a second left, he crouched down, his feet glowing red. In a matter of seconds, John jumps high in the air, breaking the wind, and forcing Kendo to cover her eyes. "Go and help! You'll thank me later!"

"For what!?" She shouts at him, but he was long gone. _('Jeez!...Just be careful.')_ she thought as she went to help those who were having behind.

Thanks to his Hamon training, John got a great boost to be so high in the air, he basically was on top of the Giant. He was now free falling through the sky, _('All right...Mic. I'm risking my points here, that better be a trap you just said!')_ he breathes heavily and focuses his Hamon around all his body before he dives forward. He summons his Stand's right arm, "Es hora de Plantar la Tecnología en la Tierra!" His Hamon aura cover around him and his Stand, both of their right arm diving down. The robot suddenly felt like looking up, and all he saw was an object cover in purple and red.

Itsuka, who had helped another hurt student with her enlarge hand, look up into the sky and she was absolutely shocked. "W-Wow…" and she wasn't the only one, other students stare in absolute amazed as well. What they saw wasn't just John falling down with his aura surrounded only, on top of him was a humanoid twice the size of the Joestar.

" **TOMA!"** John pulled back and once close, he slams his fist, both of his human hand and Stand, sending his Hamon through his real fist, and his Stand denting it a bit. His Stand's left arm came out and slam itself in the center. Suddenly, a face appeared beside John, it almost looked like him, only that his eyes didn't have pupils, they had lines across. He had six long quills on the back of his head, below his eyes were scars that look to come from a lion scratch. With a growl escaping his lips transforming into a roar, along with John, the humanoid began to send his fists.

" **TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA!"**

Each fist that was sent swung to the robot, the force began to make said being bent down, in fact, the ground around it was beginning to lose it's durable and was making the robot sink like a quicksand. John continues to roar, along with his Stand before they both threw one more punch. The Hamon completely infected in the body of the faux villain, as well completely left it with cracks and twitches in sparks. John retracts his fist, his Stand returning inside him, and with that, the robot began to fall backward, breaking into pieces and exploiting its limbs.

The purple haired began to free fall, his muscles were tired of using too much Hamon on the robot, _('Damn...I better be right about this...Wonder how's Deku doing?')_ he thought as his body was getting closer to the ground, only for a familiar giant pale skin hand to catch him.

* * *

 _(_ _Earlier, with Izuku_ _)_

 _('Shit! I need points! I need points!')_ With tears forming in his eyes, the curly haired boy started to scramble to his feet and run in the opposite direction of the big machine. _('Everything All Might do! All the support Jojo give me! Is gonna be all for nothing-')_

"Oww…"

The world went slow for the curly haired youth to blink before turning his head around. Laying down on the cracked pavement was the brown-haired girl who helped him earlier, her right leg trapped under a small pile of rubble. She must have tripped when the giant robot slammed its fist down. There were other applicants who also fell down, of course, but they quickly got back up and started to run for their lives without a second thought or consideration that they were leaving behind a helpless girl. Her expression was one of pain as she tried to rise up as the metallic goliath raised yet another fist, looking to end the girl's life.

 _('Is a bad omen to trip and fall.')_

The words she said rung through his mind, and without a sec, he crouched and unconsciously activate his newly acquired Quirk, his leg glowing red. He then found himself in the sky, flying directly at the giant robot. The four eyes boy and the brown-haired girl look in absolute shock/amazed at the curly green haired boy's action.

 _('When you used One for All, clenched your butt…!')_ Remembering All Might's words, the curly-haired youth's arm started to bulge with muscle, ripping apart his sleeve, while strange glowing red lines started to cover nearly the entire appendage. The gigantic robot paused before looking up as the youth got closer to its head. _('...And Let your Heart cry out!')_

" **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"** With a great mighty cry, Midoriya slammed his fisted into the hulking colossus's head, causing a powerful shockwave to echo throughout the exam site, catching everyone's attention. Like a rocket crashing into a feeble tin can, the robot's face was crushed before exploding apart as its body fell backward.

The glasses boy stare in absolute shock at this display of action, as well others who had their jaws on the floor.

 _('I...It was like last time!')_ Midoriya thought as he could feel his used arm in pain as he stares at the falling robot...until he realized he forgot one tiny detail.

" **OH NO!** I WASN'T THINKING! I'M GOING TO FALL!"

* * *

 _('...He's probably okay.')_ John commented as he was placed against the wall.

"Got to handed to you, Jojo," Kendo said as she looks at him with an impressed look. "You outdid yourself just now."

"...Than-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Kendo chop his head, hard. "...Ouch."

"On another note, that was completely reckless." The orange haired now had an angry expression, "Not only did you simply straight jump at an enemy, you over exhausted yourself and were about to become a pool of red on the ground. What were you thinking?"

John looks at him with his neutral expression, staring at her green eyes. He could see the worried swirling around it. He looks down, "...Sorry for worrying you. I was just acting like a Hero would act, even though it was stupid."

"...Oh My God." Kendo sigh and place a hand on her face, "Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you for a while, child."

"Yes, mother." He responded back with a childish tone. They stare at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter, making several other students to stared at them weirdly.

 **"It's all… OVER!"**

The loud voice of Present Mic announced loudly to the examinees of all the testing sites, effectively ending the practical exam. It was there that the students began to talk while looking at the Joestar, who was being helped stand up by Kendo by placing his giant arm around her shoulder, and holding tight his stomach.

"Did you guys saw what he did? He absolutely destroyed it!"

"No kidding. He didn't even let it reach us. His strength was expected, but damn that was too much!"

"It was so manly! He used his bare hands and squash it like a can of Pepsi!"

"So awesome! I hope I get to be in classes with him! Not forgetting, he looks so hot!"

"Lucky girl, getting to help that piece of meat! So jealous!~"

Jojo simply rolls his eyes, didn't exactly feel to well to even respond to their comments. "Sorry...you to put up with this." He apologized.

"No need." Kendo quickly denied it, who was slightly blushing at the last comment. "Heroes should begin to get used to it."

"...So it would seem," John smile a bit, before asking her, "So...How many people you help out?"

"Hmm...I think around eight people, some of them were trapped under broken debris." she said before looking at him, "Why you ask? Thinking I might go to General Studies?" She spoke with some sort joking manner.

"It would be a mistake to place you in General Studies," he responded, surprising her. "Honestly, I would like to be with you on the same class. It may not have been long, but your someone I can rely on, Kendo." He looks to the side at her, with a serious expression, "And I want to have my friends close to me."

His words touch the orange haired heart, she looks down, a small smile on her face, "...Thanks...Jojo." That was the first time someone wants her close because he or she could rely on her.

"Aaaaah~ That's so romantic!" They both look forward to see someone very new. It was a young girl with a brown cowboy's hat over her yellow long haired wrap in a ponytail. She had bright orange eyes and deep red lips. For clothing, she was wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit that was….very tight on her frame, especially the chest area, at the side of her hips were holsters but instead of guns, there were...balls. But the most important thing...was that she was almost as tall as John, something that took him by surprise. She then places a hand on her mouth, "Whoopsi! Didn't mean to interrupt you love birds, but sometimes, my mouth can't shut up!"

The words lovebirds made both Kendo and John blush a little, "We're not lovebirds, we're friends!" Kendo responded very quickly.

"Yes! The first step in becoming a lovebird, totally understandable girl!" The cowgirl said with a teasing smile, she then appeared next to her and whispered in her ear, "You better watch out, he might be stolen under your nose if your not careful~" she whispered to her in a teasing sound, making poor Kendo blush even more.

"Good Grief...Not even know you, and I can't tell this one will be a pain in the ass to anyone." John said in a gruff tone, catching the attention of the blonde, who was...sitting around his shoulders?! "What the?! When did you?!" he was so surprised, he actually didn't felt her hands grabbing his face and began to inspect it.

"Hmm...A face of an adult, yet a young body. Strong jaw and harden eyebrows. Steel muscles, and that power…Yep!" She then jumps off his shoulder, before looking him straight into his eyes, which were glowing for some reason. "You definitely have to be! You have Hamon, don't you?!"

…

…

…

"...The fuck?" John stares at this girl in absolute shock for the second time, "How did you…"

"Nyohohoho! I knew it!" The woman said as she began to jump in the air as if she was in a sugar rush. "I finally found a Hamon user! I can't believe myself either! Destiny must finally place you on my path!" She began to say, making everyone around her, especially John and Kendo, to stare at her with lots of droplets in the back of their heads.

"... Let's me just cut to the chase and ask you in the bluntest way I can," John said before he took a breath, and release it. His face became serious and mature (don't ask how), causing the opposite sex to blush hard, as he stares with a glare at the blonde, "...Quien carajo eres tú?"

"...And I will gladly respond back with this," the blonde woman simply move her hair away before she turns serious and mature as well, making the male population to stare with blushing cheeks and half of them had drools falling from their lips. "...Che cazzo hai detto?"

They both stare at each other before the girl began to smile intensely. Something that made Jojo knew that something was about to happen.

"Kendo...Move away from here." He said to the Big Fist user.

"Huh?"

"Just do it, please." She didn't understand why, but suddenly, she felt scared at this. So, she stopped holding him and move back far enough from them.

"Nyoho...You know...is gonna take some time before Recovery Girl gets here." The blonde said as she opens her holster, "What you say we...have some training time?"

"I agreed...Those robots barely entertain me." John said as his Hamon began to run through his vain, _('Weird...Am I getting...excited?')_

" _Ma mio Dio!_ I forgot to introduce myself," She said in a gasp before taking her hat off like a cowboy. "Yours truly, **Serena Zeppeli,** at your service!"

John's eyebrow raised at that, just for a quick moment, _('Zeppeli? What kind of-')_ but apparently that moment was enough for something to _brush_ right next to his cheek. He then summons his Stand's right hand, and in mere seconds, caught what it was coming back at him. _('A ball?')_ Sure enough, the Stand had caught a metal ball on its hand.

"Oh? So that _was_ a Stand, eh?" Serena mumble out as she claps her hands, "I congratulate you, no one has been able to catch it before." she then smile, showing her teeth, "But it wasn't a good idea~"

Before John, he suddenly began to feel pain in his right hand, "Gah!" He began to look at it and was a shock to see that it was becoming red, and his skin was beginning to stretch for some reason. "What the fuck?! What is this?! What's happening?!"

"Jojo!" He suddenly heard the worried voice of Kendo, "Your Stand! Look!" He immediately turns to it and was shocked to see that his Stand's hand was being...twisted around, and not just that, the entire arm was being twisted. More pain was beginning to course through John's arm, skinned being twisted hard.

"Gaaaaaaah!" his screaming pain course through the entire area, students moving back in fear and confusion. Seeing a Giant like John fall to his knee wasn't a joke, you know. His Stand stop holding the ball, who return back to the Cowgirl's open hand, and return back inside his user.

"Stop it!" Itsuka began to move forward, "Are you insane?! The rules stated that you can't attack other students!"

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ I thought you were smart, Orange." Serena moves her index finger around, "Those rules only apply _on_ the exam. What do you know, that is over! Which mean this is legal!" She said with a happy expression, it was even shining around her.

"They're recording this!" Kendo shout before pointing at the flying cameras. "This camera will be active until all students have left the building! It doesn't matter if the exam is over, they're still judging you!"

Serena stares at her with blinking eyes, "...Bene, colora me sorprende!" she suddenly began to clap, "I completely forgot about that, not bad Orange!"

 _('You FORGOT that?!')_ Everyone around her sweat. I mean, seriously? Who forgets that?

"Wait…" the Big Fist user suddenly heard her friend speak. She turns to him and was surprised to see him standing up, his face looking at the ground, but his right arm was still twisted, so much that veins could be seen, "Don't worry...I'm okay."

"And I must believe you with that arm?!" She responded back, concerned and angry at him for even going along with it, and the nerve to say that while seeing his skin almost rip out.

"She's testing me," he said, loud enough for Itsuka to hear, "This spin...is not very damaged...She's waiting for my answer…" he then looks at his friend, smiling in full confidence. "Trust me... Everything will be okay…"

Kendo didn't know why, but once again, she felt like he was telling the truth. She couldn't understand it anymore, her mind, heart, and soul were telling her to trust this six feet, tall giant. And that smile of his, there was no denying that true words were showing out of it. With a clenched fist, she moves back, "...You better not get hurt again." she said with a serious tone.

"...I wouldn't think about it." John responded before moving forward.

"Nyoho! Your moving with the pain? I like your endurance!" Serena said as she took her metal ball and spun around her finger like a basketball. "So? You plan to charge at me? Or you plan to use your Stand again?" She asked him/herself, her tongue sliding across her lips.

"..." John didn't say anything, he simply just focus on moving closer to the girl, that is until he reached 10 feet of distance of her. "...You have my respect, Zeppeli." And with that, he surprises her with a small bow, "It's been a long time since someone dropped me to my knees."

"...Wow! I was not expecting that!" Serena said with a shock expression, "I mean, I _was_ waiting for some sort of shit talk, like in those cliche animes, but after I was punch really hard somewhere in my body."

"News flash; Heroes exits."

"...Touche."

"But you're right about one thing," John said as he finally smiles at her, "I AM hitting you."

"Buh?" Was all Seran could say before the ground below her shot up, hitting her jaw right in the middle. The force sent her flying high up into the air, her hat sent flying off her head, before crashing hard a few feet away from him. Her hat slowly floating down before landing on top of her chest, her eyes were completely rolled back to her head. The rest of the students stare in absolute shock, with some of them having their jaws dig into the ground. They couldn't even understand anymore what the actual fuck was going on!

First, the purple haired tall teen caught the metallic ball with his Quirk, which in truth was his Stand, at an impossible speed and suddenly, his Quirk's hand began to twist all of his arm, hurting him in the process that they saw blood coming, even heard some bones cracking up. Second, said tall man walk up, even with his damaged arm, to the one who hurt him and congrats her instead of getting mad. Then, after saying that, he then told her he was hitting her hard, which suddenly the earth below her explode, hitting the cowgirl hard in the chin and getting sent into the blue sky, knocking her out cold.

It was a Bizarre action after another, folks!

While scratching of his long purple hair, John turn to the eye widened orange girl, "Did I go too far?"

"...Did you just ask that question?" Kendo simply facepalm. _('That's it. I'm keeping my eyes on him.')_

…

..

.

It had been a whole week since the exam for U.A. had ended. John found himself in his home, a casket around his injured arm. He was in the living room, reading the notes of his Hamon technique, as well Stand. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find anything about Stands on the internet nor the library. Is just like they never existed in any kind of page.

To his surprise, he wasn't the only one who was in terrible shape. Midoriya had a taste of his new Quirk for the first time, and both of his legs and right arm were broken. It was the drawback of One For All, considering that his body was a fragile cup made in a hurry. And they both got chew in the ear, really hard.

Back to John, he heard from Deku that he fail, or so he believes. And he hasn't had a word from his friend, maybe in need to pray that he pass somehow. _('Deku...Your goal is clear...but despite all your intelligence, you truly are dumb.')_ John said as he closes his notebook. He could have told him about the possible points of rescuing others, but that would mean he won't grow up on his own mess ups. Of course, that doesn't mean he's not nervous as well...After all, he couldn't confirm that saving others won't give points, but for the faculty to let that kind of duty let by would be a mistake on their part. Besides, if they didn't, then he screwed Kendo a lot.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

The doorbell caught all of his attention, he quickly stood up and went to the door, opening it. He saw the mailman with a sealed envelope in hand, "Letter for John Joestar." He said before handing the letter to the tall teen and left.

"Thanks," John said before turning around and close the door, his eyes staring at the envelope. It had the U.A High mark, which means the results are done. The feeling of nervousness was getting to him even worse. But to calm it down, he look to the side, seeing a photo of a younger John who was on the shoulders of his father, Joshua Joestar, and a beautiful woman with brown hair, with a streak white on front, that reach her shoulder, who was kissing the young Joestar on his cheek. The family was happy, one can tell.

 _('...I didn't come this far to get nervous now.')_ With a deep breath, he seats on the couch, and rip the letter with his teeth. But when he did, not only did a piece of paper slip out, a small circular device slip off, landing on the top of the table in front of him. He looks at it in confusion, before it came up life as an image appeared before the youth.

" _ **Hello! Is it on?!"**_ To the surprise of John, he saw none other than All Might. The Symbol of Peace was wearing a bright yellow suit. _**"Aha! Hello, Young Jojo! Is being a while since we talk!"**_

"The bloody hell is going on?" John couldn't help ask. Why was All Might talking to him? Wasn't it supposed to be U.A….Wait a second… "Don't tell me... You're at U.A?"

" _ **You probably figure it out already, but I'm now working at U.A!"**_ All Might said as he moves out of the way and shows the great famous school. _**"I have been so busy with this, I couldn't contact you or Young Midoriya! Sorry about that! Hahahahahaha!"**_ He began to laugh when suddenly the camera changed and All Might was being recorded from his left profile. A hand appeared from the edge of the projection, prompting All Might to turn his head back to look at the correct camera. _**"What's that fellow citizen!? Turn to face camera 2?! I was in the middle of telling the kid his score… You'll fix it in post-production?! All right then, that works!"**_

 _('Where the heck is this silliness coming from?')_ John had to ask with a droplet.

" _ **AHEM! Anyway, John Joestar! Your score in the written portion was passable, but your practical portion...was over the limit!"**_ Giving his signature smile, All Might produced a remote from his suit before pointing it to a couple of monitors behind him. With a quick click, video footage of John destroying the fourth faux villain down to a pulp, as well as rescuing some students, including Kendo. _**"Not only you destroy one impossible obstacle in your path, you focus yourself in saving rivals of your exam, even though your own entry was supposed to be your only concern...It's obvious YOU saw that earning points through beating villains wasn't the only option!"**_

John mentally smiles a lot, in fact, he looks like that moment when Joseph Joestar knew he had tricked his opponent right on his traps. _('I knew it!')_

" _ **Of course we wouldn't accept those who simply focus on villain-based points! Those who do the right thing, to risk their lives and put their money where their mouth deserved their points, Rescue Points!"**_ With that said, All Might move away to allow John to see his final score on the exam.

 **John Joestar**

Villains: 66

Rescue: 70

Total: 136

The muscular hero then pointed a finger at John through the recording. **"At the end of the day, you did the right choice without hesitation! Congrats, Young Jojo! You're in!"**

"YES!" John couldn't hold his happiness anymore. He finally did it, after lots of training and dedication...the road to his goal was about to begin. His phone suddenly vibrated, he took it out and saw that he had two messages. One from Kendo, and the other one from Midoriya.

 _Kendo: "I made it to U.A! Saving you was a lot of points, thanks for it Big Guy! ;)"_

 _Deku: "I….I made it, Jojo! I'm in!"_

With a smirk expanding, John couldn't have been happier now. Both of his friends pass the exam. Texting them back, he heard the Symbol of Peace speak again. _**"Now listen well, you're high school life will begin come this Spring, so be prepared for an exciting time, and of course have all the necessary paperwork and costume designs ready a few weeks prior."**_ All Might then gave his friend's son a thumbs up. " _ **Welcome to U.A., your hero academy, John Joestar! I look forward to teaching you this Spring! PLUS ULTRA!"**_ And with that, the video ended and letting silence fill the room.

"...Did he just finished saying Plus Ultra?" John couldn't help but ask himself. He then texts to Midoriya and Kendo, saying that they were going to celebrate. Unfortunately, Kendo said she had already planned to celebrate with a friend of hers, but promise to hang out next time, and Deku had a message from All Might. Understanding it, he was sad that he would have to celebrate alone.

"Well...Is not that bad, I'm hurt after all." John said as he rests back on the couch. "So...What can I do?" And as if fate had ears, something suddenly appeared in front of him, destroying completely the envelope. He looks down in surprise, seeing a book. "What the fuck?! Where the hell did this come from?!" John asks in shock. Along with the book was a note from a familiar handwriting. He took it off the book to read it.

" _A present for your well-done training! I'm sure you'll find it interesting! Ahahaha!"_

 _-_ _All Might_ _:3_

Once again, he sweatdrop at All Might strange action, I mean, what kind of Old Man puts a heart and a smiling emoji on a note on this days? It almost as if he was acting like a father to him. Shaking that horrible image from his brain, he looks at the present he received…

 _ **Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Part II: Battle Tendency**_

…

…

…

"...Not like I have anything else to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, with a certain green curly haired boy, he was madly dashing to the beach he clean up. He received All Might's message to meet him there. When he did, he marvels his work a bit, not a single trash was seeing on the beach. The news blew away, trying to find out who was responsible for this, not going to believe a simple Quirkless boy did it. His green landed on the skinny figure far away, sprinting down the stairs.

"All Might!" Izuku screams at him, surprising the Pro, but as well getting scared.

"WHO'S THAT!?" He screams at him, spilling blood out in the process.

"All Might?! Where?!" The reason for the outburst is because a simple couple found themselves slightly near them, and were looking for the said legend.

" _Repeat after me; I was mistaken!"_ Toshinori whispered to him quickly.

"Ah! I was mistaken!" Midoriya quickly said with waving hands. Luckily, the couple believed it and return to what they were doing. With that clear up, the blonde haired rose his hand up.

"Congrats on passing, Young Midoriya," he said with a smile, making Midoriya smile too and high five his hand. "Just so you know, I haven't told anything to the school of our relationship. So don't worried about favoritism."

"Thanks, All Might." Izuku said, "But I'm still shocked, you're now working at U.A. I understand now why are we meeting here. With your office located in Tokyo, Minato Ward, Roppongi 6-12-"

"Stop it. You're being weird." All Might silence him with a deadpan expression. He then turns to the ocean, "The reason I took the job at U.A. is that I had planned to look for a successor."

 _('I see…')_ Midoriya thought before looking down at his hands, remembering his pain on the exam. "One for All...My body couldn't handle it. Just one punch and a kick, and I became useless."

"...Of course, it was," Toshinori turn to his new pupil, who look at him in surprise, "You were a vessel made in a hurry. Is like a chalice with cracks, the water won't stay in with those around."

"...What's it too much to tell me beforehand?" Midoriya asked with a droplet in his head.

"...What those it matter now?! It all went well in the end!" The skinny man rose a thumbs up at the boy, who had more droplets forming in his head. "It might still be a double edge...but once you regulate the power, you'll be able to put as much power your body can handle. The more temper you become, the better control you'll have!" To demonstrate his point, All Might pick up two cans of sodas which were on the floor, and transform into his Hero body, crushing both objects with no problem, **"Like This!"**

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT ALL MIGHT!?"

" **Crap!"** The Pro Hero turn around, **"We better get out of here! Follow me, Young Midoriya!"** And with that, he sprinted away, not even letting Izuku respond.

"W-Wait!" But that didn't mean he didn't go after him, in mere moments, he was behind his idol, showing that his training with both Jojo and Toshinori were effective.

* * *

In another place, outside of an apartment, a certain blonde girl was drinking some fine tea from her cup while sitting here in a seat. Next to her, on top of a table, was an envelope of U.A High. Serena place her cup on the table before letting a sigh out as she touches her jaw. "Ouch...I didn't expect him to have that much control on his Hamon...He definitely is strong." she said to herself when suddenly, a horse face appeared on her shoulder.

It was a white horse, the skin was so shiny, it almost looks like a star. Its mane was completely glowing in the azure light. It was flowing like a lived fire, all the way to its tail where it was a bush of blue. It's four legs were bizarre, they all had holes on them, and some sort of blue light liquid was dropping down of it. But once it reaches the hooves, it didn't touch the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. I know...but come on!" She said as the yellow balls spin around. "I'm not the only Quirkless going to U.A! I'm just excited!" She said in a happy aura before it drops into a malevolent expression, "But he's gonna get it for that dirty trick...No holding punches now." She turns to the horse, "Right, **Sonic Boom?** " the horse neighs at the girl, licking her face.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **John Joestar**

Hamon: B-A

Stand's name: Not Named Yet

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: B

Development Potential: A

 **Hamon Attack: Counting Stars** (Based on One Replublic: Counting Stars song)

 **Description** : Two arms that spread out of John's body. According to All Might, is not fully matured, meaning that it cannot be judge completely just yet. For what it could be seen, it's strength is enough to take down a Godzilla-size machine. With its speed, it's able to give strong fast punches and catch incoming objects in mere seconds. With his Hamon, it's able to shoot a blast of ripples from his finger, making it a hand pistol, as well send ripples through his punches, entering his enemies and hurting them from the inside once they connect. However, it requires John to focus all his Hamon on his Stand's arms to do so. More info will be updated as time passes.

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Quirk: One for All

Destructive Power: E (One For All) A or Beyond

Speed: C (OFA) A or Beyond

Range: E (OFA) D

Durability: D (OFA) A or Beyond

Precision: C (OFA) B

Development Potential: A

 **Description** : The Quirk of the Number One Hero, All Might. A power passed on to other people. The first user shaped this power with everything it had before passing it to the second person, this routine continues until today. One for All grants the user unbelievable strength and speed, capable of taking down villains in seconds. However, because his body isn't in perfect condition yet, Midoriya muscles breaks apart after using this Quirk to his fullest.

* * *

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

Quirk: Explosion

Destructive Power: A

Speed: A

Range: D (With Explosion)

Durability: B

Precision: E

Development Potential: C

 **Description** : One of the most powerful Quirks to ever existed. It allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. In other words, the more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. Because this Quirk was very rare and powerful, everyone around him began to say how awesome and lucky he was, making him into an arrogant and cocky bastard who believes he's the strongest.


	5. Welcome to Class 1-A

_Now then, before we begin, I have somthing to say...I'm pretty sure almost all of you have read the last four comments. I'm not mad, or discorage or anything, but if you have a flame to tell from my stories or myself, I would like if you could tuned it down a little on the review or even PM me. I mean, why should I get mad for the opinion of a reader? I don't expect everyone to like my strories or the content it has, or even my writing style. But I would love that you could tuned it down just a bit, if possible. Anyway, with that said...LET'S GET RIGHT INTO THE GAME!..._

 _SHIT! Wrong word! Can we redoit again?! ... No? Is already there?! A Goddammit...Well, whatever! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Ps: In this chapter, you'll find the upcoming of my next OC._

* * *

" _The results are finally completed."_ Said the voice of a male. Inside a room with this voice, where several other people found themselves. These are the staff of the U.A High, and they were checking the results of each and every other participant of the exam. They all stare at the giant screen, in which the show the result of the students score. Through that, they first began to focus on the top three who caught their attention. _"In seventh place, Izuku Midoriya, with 60 points on rescue and 0 points on villains. While others have taken on the 'Gimmick' in the past, it's being long since someone actually took it down."_

"True, but he was badly damaged by his own Quirk. Then again, seeing him suffer like that turns me on."

"That... commented was unnecessary. But on another note, I like this guy! Makes me wanna go "YEAH!"

" _On second place, Katsuki Bakugo, with 77 points on villains and 0 rescue points. This young man was a tough cookie for the one and two pointer villains."_

"I see...He took advantage of the situation that was pointing to the robots of one and two points because they were slow. The robots locate their targets and approach. He attracted them to him and countertop with his striking Quirk during the second half of the exam until he was exhausted, that is the result of his tenacity…Not a bad strategy, but it's a bit savage."

"I almost thought he was a Villain. Just what drives this kid on this path? Not complaining though, rather have him on the good side than the bad side."

" _And on first place, John Joestar, with 66 points on villains and 70 points in rescue. Now this one...is special. Please, take a look."_

Instead of talking, the screen change, showing a footage of John appearing on top of the zero points Vaux Villain before taking his Stand out and commenced to destroy it into oblivion, as well having rescue six other students, including Kendo.

"Not only did he took down the Gimmick in seconds, but he also looked like he was ready for this...Did he also found that it was a trap?"

"What?! My speech of it was that easily read?! Ooooh BABY! This one is good!"

"Those arms of his…. Isn't that a Stand?"

" _Indeed they are."_ The male voice responds once again, _"It would seem that this young man had acquired his Stand power, one of the rares in the world. Not the first power to attend this school, but definitely the strongest we have ever seen yet."_

"But not many have the guts to charge in with their Stand and beat the living hell out of the enemy. I can tell this one would change quite a few things. Not forgetting, that face is so handsome! Is turning me on hard!"

 _('...Turning her on… I don't even…')_ though a man with soggy black hair and tired eyes. _('I can tell this year students will be a pain...But I'm far worse than any of them.')_

* * *

Spring came like a breeze, literally. It didn't even felt like winter was even here, and today was the first day of school. Inside a certain house, John Joestar was looking at the mirror, staring at his reflexion. He was now wearing a light grey suit, which was open up to his chest, over a white dressed shirt and dark blue pants covering the legs. Adorning his feet were even plainer-looking white shoes. The only thing left was the necktie, in which he gladly refused to wear, replacing it with his golden necklace. A week prior he was mailed a uniform by the academy, and two things happen; he was surprised that the school _actually_ made clothes of his size, and he didn't like it one bit. The uniform was plain boring, it was like that one manga he read, it was called _'My Hero Academia'._

"...Did I just place some sort of irony in place?" He had to ask himself, feeling that irony was on the move. Putting that aside, he continues to comb his long hair. After making sure he was all set, he grabbed his bag and immediately took his phone, texting his friend.

 _Jojo: "Deku. I'm leaving for school now. You?"_

 _Deku: "I'm out! Heading to the train station now!"_

 _Jojo: "Good. See you there."_

With that, he was out of the door, closing it before beginning to walk away. Not before connecting his earphones via Bluetooth, and hit random music. With that, his walk to the station was peaceful, ignoring the stares of civilians who look at him, either in amazed, fear or predatory _(the last one had him roll his eyes)._ While not in a hurry, it was still 6:30 of the morning, John took this opportunity to have a better grasp of his Hamon in the way, after all, Hamon is about concentrating one's breathing. Once begun, he could feel the hot sensation yet again, and thanks to his past training, he could control the hotness of it, letting it swing wild. Thankfully, it wasn't hard. The first time he tried to control it, he had a burning chest for three days, so much that his skin became slightly red.

John eventually reached the station and as he went down the stairs, he could see the green hair of Midoriya looking at his watch. "Oy, Deku!" the green haired yelp a little before looking back.

"O-Oh! Jojo! Morning!" Izuku said. He was wearing the same school uniform as the purple haired, only that he had the red tie.

"Morning...Did I make you wait too much?" John asked him once he was close enough.

"No. Just got here now." Deku shook his head.

"I see...You know, I'm surprised," Jojo suddenly smirk, "I would expect you to still be in bed, considering how you couldn't wait to get to U.A."

Midoriya blush at his statement, quickly sawing his hands around, "N-No! Is not that! I was just...you know...stop bullying me." He said, his voice breaking apart.

"Good Grief, take a chill already." John chuckles a little, just as the train reach, "I don't blame you for this. Who could control themselves after getting in U.A?"

"...Is still embarrassing," The curly haired said with his finger scratching his cheek, while he and Joestar board the train. Suddenly, Izuku remembers something to ask him, "Oh yeah...Jojo, I never did ask you how many points you pass."

"...You come to ask that _now_?" John sigh at him.

"Give me some slack, I thought I was gonna failed!" Midoriya whined out.

"And you mop for a week for it, so stop being a bitch already." John said, before raising his finger at him, "You will now say, _**'Is not my fault that I was panicking!'**_

"Is not my fault that I was panicking!... Ah!" Midoriya flinch, falling once again on the purple haired prediction power. "...Just tell me how much you got!"

"...You might have a heart attack." John simply said before looking away. "...Hundred thirty and six points."

…

…

…

 _*Thud*_ the tall teen looks back at his friend, only to find him on the floor with his eyes swirly and mouth open.

"...I'm getting good at this predictions. I should consider doing fortune telling as a side job."

* * *

"...Good Grief."

Honestly, it was the only thing Jojo could say as he and a wake Midoriya stare at the U.A.'s main building, which was standing proudly in front of them. It was huge, with four towering structures connected by bridges while being surrounded by two sets of high walls that took up acres upon acres of land. It looked just like the exam building, but only bigger and had more than enough space for any and all training, as well as school activities that were needed for bright, young heroes and students. Lastly, the U.A.'s insignia was displayed high above the main gate for all to see.

"...Well, they aren't the best Hero School for nothing." Deku said with his eyes staring in amazed. "We better get inside quickly! The bell will ring soon-" And on cue, the sound of academy bell chimed loudly, telling all that class was going to start soon. "Ah! Is already starting! We need to go now!"

"Calm down." John said as he and Midoriya were jogging quickly, "So, what classroom are you in?" He asked him.

"Umm...Class 1-A."

"...Same." They both came to a screeching stop, and turn their face to their respective sides. "...About damn time." John smile before jogging again.

"Finally! I thought we were gonna be separated again!" Midoriya said in a happy tone. True to be told, while they both were friends, they never got to be in the same classroom on their schools. So he should be happy, not only he was close to his friend, but he won't feel alone this time! They took an elevator up several floors before exiting into a long hallway. As they continued on their way, they were left stunt to see that the place was bigger than what was considered to be normal. Especially the doors to the rooms they had passed by. It looked like they were made for giants, but it wasn't unlikely that some students had a giant-like Quirks.

"Their...too big," Midoriya commented with a sweatdrop.

"I know I'm tall and all, but damn," John added his two cents. After a few more minutes they finally reached their destination. Towering over the two of them was another large door with the symbols **"One-A"** written horizontally on it.

Taking a big lump on his throat, Midoriya eyes the doorknob, "H-Here we are….The most promising students in the world are waiting behind this door… all the elites from that group of examinees…"

"You worry about Bomberman and Four Eyes, aren't you?" John bluntly asks him, knowing full well how scared his friend can get.

"Y-Yeah...But I shouldn't worried!" He said while puffing his chest up, "Is not like they both are going to be in the same class as us!" He grabs the doorknob and opens it.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsman who made the desk!"

"Like I care! From what middle school you from, you extra?! I bet they taught you how to talk like you have a stick up your ass!"

The green eyes of Izuku paled. The first thing he saw was the two people he didn't want to see. The blue-haired boy with glasses was having an argument with Bakugo, who had a cocky, arrogant smile on his lips as he tapped his foot on his desk. The other students in the room all simply stared at the exchange with varying degrees of interest.

"...What did you do to Murphy's Law?" John asked his friend, who was now crying for his big mouth.

The blue haired boy was taken back by the outburst of the ash blonde, he quickly clears his throat and placed a hand at his chest before holding out the other towards Bakugo. "L-Let's start over. I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is **Tenya Iida."**

"Somei?!" Bakugo said with a huff. "A stuck-up elitist, then? So you must think you're better than me? I should blow you to bits!"

"You're awful!" The now name Iida couldn't believe what he just heard as he stepped back in shock. "You would threaten your own classmate?! Do you really wish to become a hero?!"

"Believe or not, Four Eyes." At that, everyone turns to the door, and some of them had eyes widened in shock when all of them saw a six feet tall giant enter the room, alongside a small green haired boy. "Apparently, his brain only sees others as practice dummies for him to explode on," John said, earning a glare from the Explosive user, who also glare at Izuku, who flinched under his gaze.

Iida made his way to the door, even though he had sweat dripping from his side. "Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida and I'm from-"

"Yes, we heard the first time." John interrupted, before stretching his arm forward. "I'm John Joestar. Nice to meet you." Iida accepts his handshake, and John moves away so that his friend could speak.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida…" He said with a small bow.

Iida gave the boy a nod before placing both his hands at his sides, his expression turning serious. "Midoriya… You… You perceived the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not…! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!" As he gritted his teeth in shame, Midoriya could only give him a nervous.

"Perceived?" John stare at Tenya with an incredulous look, "You mean to tell me that, through the entire exam, the thought of helping others in danger can get you points never cross your mind?"

Tenya looks at John in absolute shock, "Y-You figure it out too?!" He asked while giving him the look of the one who thinks that big and muscle guys aren't smart.

"Good Grief. It was the obvious thing to do. Did you forgot that Heroes MAIN objective is to save others?" John scratch his hair with a sigh, while he saw the glasses boy look down in even more shame. _('And here I thought Bomberman was the only brain dead one on not figuring that out. Goes to show how small the world is.')_

"True, but you can't forget that the majority of the time, everyone was focusing only on passing the exam." A familiar voice to John spoke up. He looks to the side of the room to see no other than Itsuka Kendo, dress in the girl's school outfit as John, only that she had a skirt than pants.

"Hmph, don't want to hear that from you." John said while crossing his arms, before smiling, "On another note, I'm shocked to see you here. Could have told me about it."

"Meh, what can I say?" Kendo shrugged with her shoulders, "You never ask me your classroom, so I guess this is even."

"Touche."

Midoriya stares with a jaw drop, John was talking to a cute girl. This was the first time something like that ever happen! Before he could think or say anything else, the door opens up, and in came the brown haired girl with circular cheeks. "Ah! You're the plain-looking guy!" she said in a cheerful tone, making the curly haired boy to yelp in surprise and turn around, only to blush at seeing how cute the girl was in her uniform. "You got in! Just like Present Mic said! Makes sense though." She then motions her fist like Midoriya did on the exam. "That punch you did was awesome!"

"No!" Midoriya said humble, if not shyly, as his hands tried to cover his face desperately. "I mean…! I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf...I...well…" he began to mutter to himself while his face commenced being a tomato.

"So, this the girl that talk good about you," John spoke his attention on the girl.

"Eh? How you know thaaaaaaaaaa!" She was saying when her eyes look up and turn tiny at seeing the giant behind Izuku. "GIANT!" She shouts while pointing at John and gaining an incredulous look from her classmates.

"So have I been told." The purple haired teen rolls his eyes. "But could you please don't call me that, from now on. I'm a human with feelings too." He said.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry." The girl apologizes as she scratched her hair sheepishly, "I-Is just that, you're the first ever tall guy I have seen."

"Nyohohoho! No denying that, Ocho!"

If John didn't notice it soon, he did now as his eyes look up to see none other than Serena Zeppeli entering the room, dress like the other girls, except that she was wearing her traditional hat, and her chest was pushing her cloth rather far, almost in breaking the buttons, immediately earning the blush of boys, two had nosebleed, and jealousy of some of the girls. She claps her hands on the brunette shoulder, making the girl yelp a bit.

"A-Ah! Serena! You startled me!" The brown haired girl said, earning a chuckle from the foreigner.

"Well, duh! That's what happens when someone sneaks behind you! It's a natural reaction, my dear floaty friend!" Serena said before looking at John, with a big smile. "Look-y here! We meet again, ' _Mr. Jaw Puncher_!'" She said, making everyone stare at him.

"I can say the same, ' _Ms. Arm Twister.'_ John respond back, making everyone turn to Serena, especially the brown-haired, whose eyes widened.

"Serena! Did you do it again?!" She screams at her, making the cowgirl look away with a whistle. "How many times must I tell you?! Stop twisting others arms!"

 _('Again? That wasn't the first time?')_ John, Midoriya, and Kendo sweatdrop at this. It looks like the Zeppeli has done this before.

The girl quickly bows to John, "Please forgive her! She has some sort of problem with twisting arms for no reason! I swear she's not that bad!" Serena was now looking away with a blush, must be because her friend was cleaning her mess.

"... Don't worry about," John simply told her, "Is not like she broke it or anything." he then scratches his hair, "Besides, I punch her to unconsciousness, so we're even."

The brunette stared in surprise, she would have expected him to lash out in anger, but he didn't. In fact, he shrugged off like it was nothing serious. Serena proceeds to place her arm around her friend while smiling cheekily. "See? He calls my unconsciousness even! So stop worrying over everything!" Those words cause Ochako to inflate her cheeks and began to pull her friend's ear hard. "Ouch! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when you stop hurting others!" The brunette answer back.

"He sure doesn't hold a grudge easily, doesn't he?" Kendo whispered to Izuku, who scratches his hair in nervousness while staring at the two tall teens, the boy had a sweat at seeing the brown-haired demolished the blonde cowgirl.

"Y-Yeah, Jojo doesn't get mad easily, even when Kacchan insults him." The green haired said, before realizing he was talking to a girl. He quickly blushes and presents himself, "A-A-Any-w-ways, I-I-I'm Izu-Izuku Mi-Midoriya. N-Nice to me-et you!"

"Itsuka Kendo." The present herself with a sweetly smile. "Is nice to finally meet you. John speaks frequently of you. Saying how you have horrible social skills." Deku look down in shame and embarrassment, which make the orange haired to chuckle out.

"Anyway," Ochako stop the punishment, ending with Serena on the floor, holding her now red ear while the other students stare with a sweat. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm **Ochako Uraraka!** Nice to meet you!"

"...John Joestar." John said before vowing to her, "I must thank you for the good word you put for Deku. Even though I knew he would pass, it was what you said that help him a lot."

Uraraka blushes at this before waving her hands, "N-No problem! He kind of save my life back there...So I kind of…" she then began to touch her fingers together while looking down embarrassingly.

"Have a crush on him?" Serena pops up with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah! That….Wait, No! That's wrong!" Uraraka said with a happy tone, before realizing what her friend said. Causing everyone to laugh at her, while Izuku blushes at the sudden choice of words, but nonetheless, chuckle at the joke.

"If you all are done talking, get out." Everyone stop and turn to the door, only stare in shock at seeing a yellow sleeping bag with a head popping out through the zipper. Suddenly, the zipper opens up and a pouch of juice came out, "This is the Hero Course-"

 _*BRRRRRTP!*_ Before the guy could finish, the door was close forcefully shut on his face.

Serena dust her hands, "Welp! Let's all agreed that we _definitely_ did not see some weirdo standing on the door!" She said before making her way to a seat while dragging Ochako with her.

"...I think that was our teacher." John told the rest, as he made his way to a seat with Midoriya, Kendo and Tenya.

The moment they seat down, the door opens up again, and in came the man with a messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes, like if he just got out of bed. For clothes, he was dress in a long-sleeved black shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots, as well as his utility belt and scarf. On his arms was the yellow sleeping bag, all fold up. He walks forward to the front desk and turns to his students, "...Hello. My name is **Shota Aizawa.** I'll be your homeroom teacher." He said, surprising everyone, except those who were calm. He then took out a blue tracksuit with small hints of white and red. "Let's not waste time. Put these on and head outside."

"Huh?" The majority of the students ask with question marks on their heads.

* * *

 _( Outside)_

"A Quirk assessment test?" After a quick change of clothes, all of Class 1-A found themselves in a large open field located on the left of U.A High.

"But what about Orientation? Aren't we missing it?" Ochako pointed out.

"If you all want to go to the Big League, don't waste time on pointless ceremonies," Aizawa said, not even looking at the brunette. "U.A. is known for its freestyle educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." This caused everyone to give him questioning looks, but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

"So what he's saying is… that his teaching style is straight to the point with our hero training," Serena said with a hand on her chin, before her yellow eyes focus on another important thing...

"Makes sense, we can't waste time on boring speeches," John mumbles out while making some quick stretches, his tracking suit did little to hide his muscles form. As he did that, he was oblivious to stare of some of the girls were sending discreet glances his ways with a tint of pink on their cheeks, including Kendo and Serena. The former had an amused smile on her face, while the latter was chuckling like a mad woman. Obviously, Jojo was the most physique out of all the boys there, can you blame them at all?

"Precisely." The haggard-looking man then nodded over to the obstacle course all around him. "Soft-Ball Throwing. The Standing Long Jump. The fifty-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper body training. Seated toe training. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard No-Quirks-Allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. In fact, most countries in the worlds still adhere to this dilemma. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating." He then pointed to Bakugo who blinked at being chosen out among his peers. "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"...Sixty-Seven meters." answered the spiky haired boy.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk." The teacher then tossed a metal baseball with a sensor bar to Bakugo. "Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you got."

Once he said that, Bakugo smirk wicked, "Give it all, huh?" He walks up to the center of the circle, stretching out his arms the youth quickly got into the designated circle for the event. Pulling his arm back slowly like a baseball player, Bakugo soon surged his arm forth. " **DIE!"** With one roar, he threw the ball, a mighty explosion coming out of his hand. The little sphere sped across the sky, leaving a black, smoky trail in its wake.

"Not bad, though his form could have been better," Serena whistle out before a grin grew on her lips. "But I have to say… he certainly has a way with words. Probably says that every time he wants to use the restroom."

"You have no idea." John answer to her with a smirk of his own, "He does it very often, the school had to call the police because they thought a terrorist was in the school."

"Really?! Wow!" The blonde cowgirl said with an amused smile.

"What was that?!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as he turned glare murderously John and Serena, whom one was now examining a nearby tree with keen interest, and the other looks away while whistling.

"It's important for us to know your limits," Aizawa suddenly, cutting off the volatile boy's anger as he turned back to the teacher. The haggard-looking man then raised a small device to his students just as the metal ball landed. Its screen suddenly lit up and the numbers _"705.2"_ displayed for all to see. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Holy Shit! Seven-hundred and five point three! That's manly awesome!" Yelled a spiky red-haired boy.

"Seriously? Doesn't that look overkill a bit?" Said a blond-haired boy with a black lighting shape stroke in disbelief.

"I wanna go next! It looks fun!" A pink-skinned, bug-like girl said as he clapped her hands excitedly.

" **Fun...** You say?" the atmosphere suddenly turns dark as the spine of the students shivered uncontrollably at the sudden cold tone of the teacher, whose eyes were shadow by his black hair. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here…And you think it'll be all fun and games?" He then lifted up his head and everyone took an unconscious step back under his ominous gaze, an even menacing grin forming on his lips. "Right. I guess a new rule should be placed...the one with the lowest across all eight events will be judged hopeless… and be **expelled**."

…

…

...

" _YOU WHAAAAT?!"_ Serena jaw drops from her face all the way to the ground, alongside the other students whom some were terrified now. "That's legal?!" She asked out, with Ochako trembling in fear next to her.

"As legal as your life, Zeppeli," Aizawa said as he pushed back his hair. "Your fates rest in our hands. Welcome….to U.A.'s Hero Course."

"The one who ranks last… gets expelled…?!" An extremely short boy with a big head and a hair that resembled grapes exclaimed, his skin pale, sweating and his entire body sweating as he bit at his nails at a rapid pace.

"This is our first day here!" Declared Ochako with some protest in her voice. "You can't just expel someone like that…It's just too unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable you say?" The black haired man spoke up with a raised eyebrow, "Natural disasters. Massive accidents. Ego-mad villains. All kind of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan is now positively up to the neck in _'unreasonable'._ And it's our jobs as heroes to reserve it all and restore _'reason'_." His gaze hardened, and he turned to address everyone after he saw that she understood his point. "If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at U.A. is one hardship after the next." He stopped ominously only to smile almost gently as he pointed a finger to the sky. "This is **Plus Ultra**. I expect you to overcome these trails and climb to the top!"

The unexpected encouraging words from Aizawa seemed to do the trick as everyone, except for the short boy with grapes for hair, got a determined look on their faces as they nodded their heads at their teacher with new found resolution.

Iida narrowed his eyes and clenched the bottle of water he was holding. _('The pressure is on… so this is U.A.'s 'baptism', huh? The pinnacle of hero training… no choice but to give it my all!')_

Katsuki grinned dangerously as he grabbed his shoulder and began to spin his arm in a warm-up exercise. _('Time to blow these nerds away!')_

"...I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from U.A." Serena sigh before taking out a stick from nowhere and place it in her mouth before looking at her friend. "Better put your A game, Ocho."

"Hmmmmm!" That was the sound that came from Ochako's mouth as she clenched her fists and maintained her expression of determination, as well nod to her friend.

Kendo crack her fingers, her bones clicking, _('This pressure is what U.A is…I shouldn't be surprised anymore.')_ she thought as she looks to the side, seeing John walking up to Midoriya. _('...What's he doing?')_

Midoriya was sweating madly, remembering that he hasn't been able to fully master his Quirk. _('This is bad! I didn't know this was coming… I still can't control One For All and now I have to pass a test like this?!')_ he suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turns to see John with a serious expression.

"I need to tell you something."

…

..

.

The test began with the fifty-meter dash. The first ones to go were Iida and a girl whose face resemble a frog. **"Are both runners ready?"** the robot ask as both students ready themselves in two separate lines. The moment the robot fire the gun, from Iida's calves came out two pairs of motor engines and rush forward, with the girl following her with frog jumps. Obviously, Tenya finishes first, **"3.04 seconds."** And a few seconds later, the frog girl jump the last line, **"5.58 seconds."**

 _('I can only get to 50 meters at Third Engine.')_ the glasses boy thought.

Next was Kendo, alongside a black-haired ponytail girl, John saw them both for a moment and couldn't stop thinking that the two of them look rather beautiful. Of course, he shook it away with a blush before cheering her. "Good luck, Kendo!" The girl look with a thumbs up.

With the gun fired, the girl next to her suddenly created a pair of sneakers that had special spikes on the sole that allowed for a better grip of the soil and ran forward. The orange haired quickly place her hand on the solid ground and enlarge her fist enough for her to use it as a pole, sending her flying, of course, it wasn't long enough to reach the line, so she did it again. By the time she did that, the other girl had reached the line. **"6.24...6.45"** the robot announced their score.

"Faster than Junior High I guess," Kendo said as she returns her hands to her original size.

Moving on, it was Ochako's turn, she alongside a blond-haired boy with a long tail. She quickly places her hands on her clothes and shoes, a pink glow surrounding her fingers. _('I'll make my clothes and shoes lighter.')_ With that, the race began, and even though her clothes were 'light', her opponent was faster thanks to his tail which helps him bounce farther.

" **6.15 seconds."**

"Woohoo! Nice going, Ocho!" Serena cheer from the side, making said girl blush in embarrassment.

With that, one by one show there ability on running, like another blonde boy who use a laser from his belly to shoot back. A boy with red and white hair who form an ice slide and ice skates for his feet to dash forward. And even the purple tiny boy used his hair to throw it all around his track and began to jump form it, helping him cover ground even more.

Next was Midoriya and Bakugo, both of them position themselves, and when the gunshot fire, they dash forward. With a growl escaping his lips, the ash blonde opened both of his hands while putting them behind his back. **"Burts Speed!"** several explosions erupted from his palms. This action did two things, increase his speed and reach the finish line. As a bonus, the explosion intervenes with Deku's path.

" **4.13 seconds...7.02 seconds."** Bakugo stopped his explosion. He looks at his hands before staring at Midoriya, who was using his knees to recover his breath.

Finally, it was John and Serena's turn to run. They both prepared themselves before bending down to their running position.

"Oy, Big Stuff!" Serena calls John, who look at her, and gave him a wink. "Don't let my beautiful twins distract you while your on the back, 'Kay?" she said, making the purple haired to look down to her chest, which was dangling.

With a scoff out from his lips, John responds, "Good Grief, as if you are going have the chance."

Neither of the both notice what the other was doing. The blonde cowgirl had her Steel Balls on her legs and began to spin to life. While the purple haired legs began to glow slightly blue, both of his heels suddenly stretched out on his shoes, making it tight. The moment the gun fired, the spinning ball touched Serena's pants and began to twisted and rotated her legs, and John's shoes suddenly explode into pieces as they both dash forward, leaving an explosion of dust behind them. The other students stare in absolute shock at what just happened, including Bakugo, whose jaw left his skull, and Aizawa, although he was taken back by their sheer force. In mere moments, both Joestar and Zeppeli had crossed the line, coming to a screeching halt.

" **...3.06 seconds…"** the robot said, nothing else came by.

"Hey. Is not saying the other score." A guy that has the appearance of a bird said.

"...That means only one thing," the teacher spoke up with a serious tone. "They both finish at the exact same time."

"W-What?!" The blonde with a lightning stroke shout in disbelief, alongside some other students who stare with widened eyes. "They both finish at the same time?!"

"Is that even possible?" the black haired girl who ran with Kendo ask, still surprise as she stares at the two giants.

"Not just that! They finish faster than Iida and Blonde Explosive guy!" Said a guy who had a normal face, but strange tape-like arms. This comment caused a certain explosive blonde to grit in absolute fury at the purple teen to outdone him.

"...Looks like is a tie." Jojo said to his opponent, who inflated her cheeks.

"Man~ I wasn't expecting you to keep up…" she then began to poke her finger together, "Why did you have to be so good? How am I going to tease you now?" She asked.

"Is call training every day. You do it as well." He responds, ignoring the last part, before looking at his now exposed feet. "Guess I'll be going hobo from here."

* * *

Follow up next was the test of grip strength. Each student was given a device to determine their Quirk Strength completely.

 _('Okay, Izuku. You can do this. Just concentrate on the egg exploding on the microwave.')_ the green haired thought as he concentrates in an image….which was of him getting his arm and leg broke and NOT of what he said. He shudders in absolute discomfort, but the results were a shock to him. _('1-100 kg?!')_ he then looks at John who was still staring at the machine in thinking mode. _('...I guess training with Jojo did pay off.')_

"Wow! 546 kilos?! What the hell man, are you a gorilla or an octopus." Spoke the boy with tape arms as he was looking at a tall boy with multiple arms, who had his strength machine showing _'545'_ on it.

"Octopus? That's hot." Said the tiny purple boy with the round hair.

"Nyohohoho! That's an amazing score from a girl that doesn't look too much like a fighter, no offense sweety." Serena said to Itsuka, whose hand was a bit big, enough to score her 500 kg.

"None taken...I have been told I was a bit of a tomboy." The orange haired said a bit embarrassed.

 _ **Boom!**_

A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention as they turn to the direction of the explosion. They John with his grip machine in pieces, several screws were pop off, the timer's window was crack, the clock hand was dangling down.

"...Sorry." John sweatdrop, he tried to test his Stand's hand on this. Looks like it was a bad idea. "Am I in trouble for this?" He asks his teacher.

"No. The school has hundreds of this. So don't worried." Aizawa calms his concerns, putting in his tab his score. _'Over 1 tone of force.'_

Once again, everyone stares in amazed at the purple giant before several of them shower him with questions, making John sigh in annoyance. While Bakugo on the other side was sending explosions out of his palm on anger, while squeezing his own device, getting 450 kilograms.

* * *

Next event was the long jump and this one was very interesting, consider half of the students had excellent ways to jump way far than the others, like Ochako, who user her Quirk, **Zero Gravity** , to float over the entire course. Just like Bakugo, who use his explosions, and the blonde whose laser comes out from his stomach. While others like Midoriya, Kendo and Iida had used their regular strength since their Quirks would be useless in this one. Even Serena impressed everyone by once again using her steel balls to have a decent jump. It was John's turn to jump, and a wide smirk plastered in his face, confusing some of the students.

"Hey, Midoriya," Kendo spoke to the green haired, who look at her. "Why's Jojo smiling like a kid on a game store?" She asked.

"You... don't know?" Izuku responded very surprisedly, "Jumping is Jojo's bread and butter." he pointed at John.

To prove his point, the tall Joestar started to run, and once he reaches the line, his feet glow once again before shooting high into the air. For the third time, jaws were meeting the floor yet again. In mere moments, John slowly began to descend on the other side and landed...3 meters away from the sandbox.

"...Good Grief. I over exaggerated." Jojo said as he could feel his feet getting sour. He turns around, and only to be greeted with what was said. "...Close your mouths, don't welcome the flies inside." was his respond while scratching his long hair.

* * *

Up next was the repeat sidestep. On this one wasn't much, 99 percent of the students have regular scores, expect the tiny guy with grape-like hair, he places two piles of balls in both sides, earning him 70 points in 12 seconds.

* * *

Now it was the softball throw. Bakugo didn't need to do it since the first throw was enough as a score. All students did their best, few did amazing, like Ochako whose ball was sent over and beyond, earning an Infinity Score, Kendo was another one, with her giant fist, she managed to send her ball over the school and beyond. There were cannonball shots, laser shots, and even a slide of ice! Now it was Serena's turn, as she was in the circle, getting ready to throw her ball.

"Dude. Zeppeli's Quirk is very weird." Commented the red hair guy as he had a hand up in chin. "She looks to need the use of those balls of hers. Wonder if she's going to be okay?"

"Oh! That's not her Quirk." Ochako suddenly said, before her eyes widened and she closes her mouth.

"Ah, I see….Wait, what?!" The boy looks at her with a shock expression. "That's not her Quirk?!" He said very loud, catching everyone's attention, including John, to the brunette.

"Ocho! Don't go telling people my Trump cards! You're getting a 100 laps of running when we get home!" The blonde cowgirl shout at her friend, who flinch in fear at what she said. With that said, Serena caused the ball in her hand to spin intensely. This awed her classmates as the metallic sphere continued to gain speed before the cowgirl closed her grip and turned to face forward. Pulling her arm back, the muscles rotating along with the rest of her figure, before swinging forward in a single graceful motion. It was like a bullet coming out of a pistol, zipping through the air. The ball didn't reach as high as others, but it didn't matter as it already reached passed a hundred meters. Yet it didn't slow down. Meter by meter, it continued to glide across the field with ease. Finally, it did eventually start to slow down before hitting the dirt with a hop, continuing to spin about a few more inches forward until it stopped.

As soon as he was sure it was completely still, Aizawa held of up his monitoring device for all to see. They were all shocked by what was displayed. "Three-hundred and five meters?!" they shouted in disbelief.

John was the most surprised of all of them, not because of the score, but rather the motion of the ball. He could it from his place, Serena was sending ripples through her body, just like him with his Hamon, however, she was not a Hamon user. _('At first, I thought it was Hamon, but Hamon is about the concentration of your breathing, not about twisting your body around...Just what is her power?')_

"Impressed, eh?" Before he knew it, Serena had appeared in his face with a cheeky smile. "Bet you're wondering what is my great and amazing power which looks like yours but is not the same." John move back to gain a bit of personal space, "Tell you what, kneel before me-"

"Izuku Midoriya, your next." Aizawa calm for the fanboy.

"Oh, come on! Let me finish my sentences!" The cowgirl pout in annoyance, but nobody was paying attention to her anymore, depressing her even more.

Meanwhile, Midoriya's was sweating bullets, he knows that with the way he was, last place was around the corner, as well getting expulse on the first day of school. His trembling hand had grabbed the ball, making sure that this test would be the only one in which he would use his Quirk fully-

" _Don't use One for All."_

The moment he reached the center of the circle, he stops as the words of John went into his brain.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback, at the beginning of the test_ _)_

 _A confused Midoriya look at the tall Joestar. They were a bit far away from the rest. "W-What do you mean I shouldn't use it?" He asked him._

" _Isn't it obvious? Because as you are now, there's no way you will be able to control it." John told him before pointing at his friend formerly broken arm. "The moment you use it, you'll be down. I don't think Aizawa-sensei will let anybody help you out if you break an arm again. That includes me." Deku simply look down, as much as he wants to speak wrong, he's right, with how he was, he'll slow himself down. "I know you want to be like All Might, but you can't be like him. He spent years training, you only spent ten months, and after one punch, you're out... You're not ready for One for All, so don't use it." John finished with a harsh tone, sending a shiver down his friend spine._

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

Back to reality, Midoriya looks at his ball and clenched tightly. Is true, he can't control his Quirk yet. He still has to work harder, much harder than the rest of them! That's where he realized something.

"Midoriya must shape up now. His score would probably send him home." Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Of course he is! He's a Quirkless loser!" Bakugo suddenly said, much to the surprise of the others.

"Quirkless? Didn't you hear what he did at the entrance exam?" Tenya asked him.

"Huh?!"

"Is it true, Jojo?" Kendo turns to the purple giant, who had his arms crossed as well. "Is... Midoriya Quirkless?"

John stood silent for a while before he answers, "...All I can say is that he's not ready to use it."

"What?!" Bakugo turn to his rival in anger, "Bullshit! You know he's Quirkless, stop defending him!"

"..." John didn't respond as his purple eyes were fixated on his friend, _('...You're not ready for One for All, Deku.')_ he then began to see Midoriya getting ready to throw, _('That's why...')_

 _('I'm not ready for One for All yet,')_ Izuku thought as he stretched his arm back, _('So for now…')_ he rails back, beginning to concentrate his power at the tip of his finger.

 _('You/I should focus on what you/I CAN do!')_

" **SMASH!"** The moment it left his finger, the ball was sent flying into the sly, sending a large amount of wind to the ground. This sudden act shock everyone, including Aizawa who was eyeing him for a long time. John simply smiles at him. Midoriya's index finger was bad and swollen, but his hand was still functional. _('It hurts...but not as much as before!')_

 _('He didn't use all his power, instead focus on a simple place to send it flying with force.')_ the Underground Hero said before an honest smile appeared in his face as he looks at the score of Izuku. Over 700 meters. _('I thought he would use it all on his arm, and expect to be help out...Looks like I was wrong after all.')_

On another note, behind the building of U.A was none other than All Might, dress in a yellow tuxedo. He was amazed at the display that his successor and pupil did. _('What the hell, kid?! Here I was worried that you'll break yourself with your power again! You knew that you couldn't afford to cripple yourself again, even if you couldn't control it! So you charge up and wait for the right time to throw it! Damn kid! Were you always that awesome!?')_ he thought out loud.

"Woohoo! Now that's a Hero's score if I ever saw one!" Ochako shouts in cheer.

"You said it! When you told he could throw a punch so hard to a giant, I thought you were exaggerating, Ocho! But Holy Shit!" Serena said as she stares where the ball landed.

"His finger looks to be in bad shape. Now that I think about it, on the entrance exam, his arm was broke. What a strange Quirk…" Iida commented with a thoughtful mind.

"Huh. That's an amazing throw." Kendo said in mild surprise, "With a Quirk like that, I would be surprised if he didn't get many recommendations." She turns to John, who sported a smile as well, "I suppose you have something to do with this?"

"...No...This was all him." John said before eyeing to his left side, seeing a shock Bakugo with his mouth wide open. He couldn't deny how precious this moment was right now.

 _('What the fuck!? He has a Quirk?! Impossible, he didn't have one at 4 years!')_ The explosive blonde scream in anger on his mind. He turns to John in equal anger, _('This bastard knew all along! Why didn't I knew?! Something is going on!')_ Before he could get an answer, Aizawa spoke up.

"John Joestar, your next." At his name, John made his way to get a ball, passing by Midoriya and gave him a nod, in which the curly-haired smile back. Just as John was about to pick his ball, "Hold a sec." he heard the black haired man call him. He turns to him, only to see that he had a serious expression on his face

"Something the matter, sensei?" he asks, practically feeling the pressure on him.

"...Just so you know, my Quirk cannot erase your _'power'._ " He said, empathizing the word power, which confused several students, except John, Izuku, and Kendo who were surprised.

"...You know about-" John was saying before the Pro Hero answer him.

"You're not the first on to have that power and came to this school with it." Aizawa answer to him. "I have seeing several people with it, so I'm forced to ask you; what do you seek?" He asked him.

"...What do you mean, **Eraser Head**?" John suddenly said, surprising the other students.

"Eraser Head?" Midoriya mumbles out before looking more clearly at his teacher. His eyes widened when he saw that under his scarfs were some sort of yellow goggles. "Oh my God! Is true! He's the Hero who can nullify any Quirk by staring at them!"

"Really? A hero like that exists? Why haven't I heard of him before?" Ask a boy whose lips were very big.

"No surprise." Kendo spoke up, "He's an underground hero, the media just gets in his line of work." She explained.

"Really...but, why did he say he can't erase Joestar's Quirk?" Asked a girl who had earphones dangling from her ears. And with that, the class began muttered around, except Midoriya and Kendo who immediately knew what the Eraser Hero was talking about.

Back to John, he began to hear his teacher, "Those with your _'power'_ are always looking for something. They believe they're superior to anyone else because they have this blessing and do whatever they want. On the exam, I saw the recording, and without doubt, your power is the most destructive one so far. I'm not judging you from one demonstration, but I must know what you will do with this power." Aizawa finishes his light speech.

The tall purple giant simply looks down, his hair shadowing his eyes, his fist suddenly clenched hard. "...I don't know much of this power," he said before turning around to grab two balls with his hands. "I can barely manifest out completely...But I do know one thing." He then throws one ball into the air while he turned around, and at that moment, the right arm of his Stand instantly appeared and caught the ball, surprising most of his classmates. He then stares at Aizawa seriously, "The reason it appears out of me...is the same reason for me to become a Hero."

"Holy Shit! What the fuck is that?!" Asked the blonde with the lighting mark in his hair.

"Is his Quirk! The thing he used to destroy the Giant Faux Villain!" Shouts the red hair guy, staring in amazed.

 _('S-So that's it? His Stand.')_ Midoriya said with an amazed look at seeing the Stand of John for the first time.

John proceeds to place the other ball on his right hand, matching it with his Stand. He began to concentrate his Hamon on both arms. To the surprise of the other, his arm suddenly began to spark in electricity, _('Time to know my new strength!')_ both he and his Stand stretch their arm back, and with a powerful roar of strength and Stand face revealed-

" _Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

" _ **TooooooMaaaaaaa!"**_

Like the roar of a lion, the balls were blast off with indescribable force, breaking the speed of sound and wind as the wind was broke out of control. The sonic boom could be heard throughout the entire campus, and it was even way farther than what Serena had thrown.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Serena, Ochako, and Midoriya shout with their hands on their faces, while their eyes widened.

"HOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT!" the boy with red hair, the blonde with lighting mark, the grape hair boy, and a girl with pink skin had their eyes out from their sockets.

The others stare in absolute shock, words couldn't even describe what they were seeing, while others had their jaws on the ground.

Soon, both balls began to slowly descend from their sky journey, the first one landing first and the other one landing a few feets away from the other. Aizawa look down at his score, he had two PDA-like devices, don't ask where he got the other one. He was taken back by the results before showing it to the class.

2143.8 Mts.

2199.4 Mts.

"OVER TWO THOUSAND?!"

The tall purple haired simply turn around and begun to walk to his teacher, "The reason I'm here is for someone very close to me...And for their sake, I have to do everything I must to become a Hero." He said before standing in front of Aizawa, showing that he was taller than his teacher, and look at him. "That's why, I'm not going Plus Ultra as you say, sensei." Raising his finger up, and smirking like a true sadistic, he said, "I'm going **Beyond Plus Ultra!"**

 _('This kid…!')_ He didn't know why, but when he said that, a smile spread around Aizawa's face. It has been long since he saw someone this determined to be a Hero. And his words...Go Beyond Plus Ultra...Only one person has ever said that before.

"So...So...So Manly!" The red-haired said with stars in his eyes and clenching his fists hard in admiration.

"That's...That's actually kind of badass." Serena said with a slight ting pink on her cheeks and amazed expression.

"Tell me about it," Kendo said with pink cheeks as well, while looking at John in more light than before (if you know what I mean).

"Amazing...His resolve is amazing! At first look, one would think he simply is a school thug that only cares for his appearance and dominance! But his eyes are only focused on the path which is forward. His tone is not of arrogance, but rather of honest confidence!" Tenya said with his arms moving up and down like a robot. He has made some respect for the tall Joestar now.

"He's awesome and strong!" Ochako shouts with her hands up in the air while cheering.

"Jojo…" Midoriya mumbles out as he stares at his friend. He could simply stare at him, in nothing but respect.

 _('Go Beyond Plus Ultra…That's how far your resolve is now, Young Jojo.')_ All Might said with a flashback coming to his mind, _('Like father, like son I suppose…')_

But while others look in amazed at the purple giant, one Katsuki Bakugo had his mouth wide open, and his eyes like shiny plates. His body began to tremble like a volcano getting ready to explode. _('W-What is this Bullshit!? First Deku has a Quirk I didn't know about! And now fucking Barney, this FUCKING Quirkless had some sort of Quirk that I never knew as well?! And what the hell did Sensei meant he can't erase his Quirk!? Does that mean that arm was not a Quirk?!')_ So many questions were forming around the brain of a guy whose anger was rising by the second…That's not good, right?"

Before anyone knew it, Bakugo used his explosions to dash forward to John, "Jojo! Explain yourself!" he shouts in anger as he charges at John, with the intent on beating the information out of him.

John simply rose his finger yet, and very bizarre, pose out, "Estas seguro que quieres venir a mi asi? Con ese aura en frente del maestro?" he asked, confusing several students with his language.

The moment Bakugo was about to reach him, several pieces of grey bands were sent at him, wrapping his body in a tight position in which he couldn't move, but most shocking of all, his explosions weren't coming out of his hands. "What the fuck?!"

"I would appreciate it if you don't make me use my Quirk already." Katsuki turn to the side to see Aizawa's scarf stretch at him, his hair standing on end while his eyes glare and glow at him. "I'm getting dry eye over here!" The wild, spiky-haired boy let out a growl but stopped struggling as it became apparent that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Seeing this, Aizawa canceled his Quirk and recalled his scarf. "What a waste of time." He then turned to the rest of his students. "Prepare for the next event."

"Huh...He's literally the physical embodiment of explosive anger." The cowgirl commented with a surprised look.

"Really? What was your first clue?" John sarcastically said as he reaches the group.

"Well, he exploding over everything was one." And she responds without a care of the world, making some students to sweatdrop. All this while Bakugo was growling like a dog ready to bite an arm off.

 _('Fucking Nerd...was supposed to be a pebble! Nothing more than a pebble in my way!')_ the blonde thought before glaring hard at Midoriya and then to John. _('I'm won't accept this... That you have been holding your strength down on me…!')_

* * *

After that, it was the last three test, Run Endurance, Pull-Ups, and Sit Ups. Once those three were over, they wait for Aizawa to put up the final results. Midoriya was getting nervous by the minute, his only noticeable score was the softball throwing. All the others were normal scores for him.

"All right. Time for the results," said Aizawa as he stood in front of the students, all of them in different states of tiredness, except those who still had stamina. "The total is the simply aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all of your scores it would take more time than we have, so I'll disclose them all at once." He proceeded to take out a remote control from his pocket and aim it at the screen.

"He will now say, **"Oh, yeah. That whole** _ **'expulsion'**_ **thing? It was a lie by the way."** John said with a bored expression to Midoriya, whose look at him with a shock expression.

"Oh, yeah. That whole _'expulsion'_ thing? It was a lie by the way." Aizawa said.

…

…

…

"...Huh?" The rest of the class suddenly said.

Aizawa grinned in amused glee as he stared at them with sadistic eyes. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances. It is known that humans perform their best when they perceive that there is something valuable at stake after all."

…

…

…

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Serena ask/shout with her jaw dropping and her eyes blood shooting out of her sockets.

"Well, of course, it was a lie…" the black haired girl said as she looked at her classmates in surprise. "Didn't take much to figure that out… I'm sorry, maybe I should have said something."

"...Women. Your ignorance must be a blessing in disguise." John bluntly said with a sweat, earning the confusion of the girl.

"That's it for today. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said before be walk up to the green haired fanboy. "Also...Here, Midoriya," He took out and hand him a piece of paper. "Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared."

"Ah!...Right." With that, the erasure hero walked away.

"...I guess you should feel relief, eh?" John commented to him.

"Y-Yeah...I simply survive of luck this time." Izuku said before looking back at the final score of everyone. "But I can't rest either...Now that I have to work harder."

* * *

 **1-Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2-John Joestar  
**

 **3-Shoto Todoroki**

 **4-Serena Zeppeli  
**

 **5-Katsuki Bakugo  
**

 **6-Tenya Iida  
**

 **7-Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **8-Itsuka Kendo  
**

 **9-Mezo Shoji**

 **10-Mashirao Ojiro  
**

 **11-Eijiro Kirishima  
**

 **12-Mina Ashido  
**

 **13-Ochako Uraraka  
**

 **14-Saito Higashikata**

 **15-Koji Koda  
**

 **16-Sato Rikido  
**

 **17-Tsuyu Asui  
**

 **18-Yuga Aoyama  
**

 **19-Sero Hanta  
**

 **20-Denki Kaminari  
**

 **21-Kyoka Jiro  
**

 **22-Tooru Hagakure**

 **23-Minoru Mineta**

 **24-Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

" **Aizawa! You Big Fat Liar of a teacher!"** The teacher of Class 1-A stops on his track to see none other than All Might.

"All Might…So you were watching… Good to know that you don't mind wasting time." The haggard-looking teacher said with a bored tone.

" **A** **Logical Ruse you said?! April Fools was a week over ago!"** the Pro Legend point a finger at him, **"Last year you expelled an entire class of first years! You mercilessly discard those with zero prospects. But now you go back on your word?... Could it be...That you notice the potential on Young Midoriya as well?!"**

"... _'As well'_ you say?" The shaggy-haired teacher eyed All Might, "You'll be supporting Midoriya?" This caused the muscular hero's hand to twitch at the question, but Aizawa was already moving on. "I understand that's usually not your style, but I'll tell this much...If he had tried to used his Quirk like on the exam, he wouldn't have a chance on becoming a Hero...and he still does. However, if he had no prospects at all, I would have him loose. There is nothing crueler than letting someone chase dreams that'll never come true." Aizawa then turned around and started to walk away.

" **Hold on."** He stops when All Might call to him. The two-pointed hair blonde stare at him, his smile, while plaster like always, look more serious. **"...Is it true that you** _ **demand**_ **the Principal that John Joestar be in your class?"**

"..."

" **Is this your way on repaying Joshua?"**

"...I just choose to have the upcoming troublesome student in my class so I can keep an eye on him. That's all." And with that, Aizawa left.

 _ **('You can deny it all you want, Aizawa...I know you don't show it, but Jojo was more than a teacher for you.')**_ All Might thought as he stares at the black hair of his now fellow teacher. _**('On another note...We surely won't get along!')**_

* * *

At the end of the day, the school was over. The Class of 1-A either already left for the homes, or decide to hang out with each other. The pair of David and Goliath were leaving already. " _Waaaaaa~ So tired~,"_ Izuku said with a yawn leaving his mouth.

" _Tell me about it~"_ John agreed, his hand covering his yawn. _"When I get_ home, screw studies. I'm falling on my bed, and never wake up." He then looks at the green haired, "By the way, how's your finger?"

"It's good…Recovery Girl said I should just rest and I'll get my stamina back," he said while looking at his bandaged finger. "I'm still amazed that such Quirk has this kind of drawback…"

"Then, you should start training even more. Like I said, your still not ready to use it." John reminded him, as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Midoriya! Joestar/Jojo!" They both stop and turn back to see Iida and Kendo walking fast in their direction.

"Kendo! And...Iida, right?" John said.

"Correct! I'm glad you remembered my name, Joestar." The blue haired said before turning to Midoriya, "How's your finger? That throw you did was amazing, but the result of it was dangerous."

"Ah! I-It's good." Izuku said as he shows his finger and explains himself.

"I see... Well, that's good." Itsuka said with a relieved sigh, "I thought for sure your finger would be badly damaged."

"Don't worry one bit," John said before placing his hand on top of Izuku's head. "He might look scrawny and all, but Deku is a tough cookie."

"If you say so...On another note," Tenya grab his chin hard, "I have to say, Aizawa-sensei really got me! I'd actually thought _'So this is how the highest academia for heroes is like!'_ But then...It turns out it was a deception…"

"Yeah. It was pretty shocking to learn that Aizawa-sensei was deceiving us. But we can't exactly say it was wrong." The orange haired girl points out, "We prove that we meant what we said about becoming a Hero."

"...True. I supposed." Iida found some logic in what she said. "By the way! I haven't introduced myself to you yet! I'm Tenya Iida." he extended his hand at her, in which the Big Fist user accepts.

"Itsuka Kendo. Let's get along, Iida." the respond before moving behind John and appeared on the other side, "And please, get along with this Big Guy here. He may look like a thug, but he's just like that."

"What you mean _'I look like a Thug'?_ " John looks down at her. He simply saw her look away with a smile. "I'll have you know, I was born with this face."

"Sure! I totally believe you!" Itsuka rolls her eyes playfully.

"...Were you always this teasingly?"

"I'm not teasing. I'm just being a Big Sister to a Troublesome Little Brother."

"Little-Good Grief woman! We're the same age, you know?"

"Yeah, but I can tell you'll get in more trouble. I feel like you'll need a Big Sister to take care of you."

"And you just simply decide to be my sister? Just like that?"

"Well, after what happened in the entrance exam...I believe is the most appropriate choice I have."

"I'm simply hearing something selfi-"

"Who helped you when you recklessly jump at that gimmick and started to fall with no strength left?"

"I-"

"Did you recklessly accept a small match with low energy?"

"That's-"

"Not to forget that your arm was badly damaged on it. What was it that you told me? Ah, that's right! _'Don't worry about it!'_ is what you say."

"You-"

"And yours truly was the one who had to help you to see Recovery Girl."

As both Kendo and John discuss, Tenya stare at them with a surprised look. "Impressive, she has such a brilliant mind of her own. I feel like she truly is acting like a Sister. Don't you think, Mido-" he turns to the green haired...only to find him with his jaw drop on the ground, and pale as a ghost. "Midoriya! Are you okay?!"

"T...T...Talk…" Deku mumbles out on his trembling jaw, "Jojo...just talk...with someone else...and he's losing on a discussion."

"What's wrong? Is it really that surprising?" The blue haired asked him out.

"..." Midoriya recovers a bit of his color, before looking away in sadness, "...Jojo...could never have a conversation with anyone...No one would give him the chance…except me…"

Before Iida could ask what he meant, a _thud_ sound was heard. They both turn to see Kendo's hand enlarge and had chop the center of John's head. "...Why am I losing a conversation with you?" the tall teen's eye was twitching.

"Because I'm right."

"...Good Grief…Do what you want." Jojo finally sighs and gave in to her desire. _('I did say I was about to put myself in something I won't be able to escape.')_

"Thanks. I will." For some reason, Itsuka smile was not one of satisfaction of getting something, but rather one of winning a spot that won't be taken from her. "Now you'll call me Big Sis Itsuka from now on."

"Don't push it, Woman." John glare at her hard.

"Heeeey! You guys are going to the station!?" The four of them turn around to see Uraraka and Zeppeli heading their way.

"Ah! Uraraka! Zeppeli!" Iida suddenly said. "You both are heading to the train station as well?"

"You bet, Glass Brain!" Serena responds with a smirk, Iida flinching at the sudden name call. "We should all go together! Isn't it such a great idea?" Let it be known, it was nobody's idea- "Is mine because it didn't have a name, therefore, is my idea!" Get the fuck out of my fourth wall room! "Kay!"

"...Ignored her." Uraraka said with a nervous look before looking, "Anyway, you all are...Itsuka Kendo, John Joestar, Tenya Iida, and Midoriya….Deku, right?!"

"Deku!?" yelped Midoriya, more than a little surprised that he was called by that name from Uraraka.

Seeing his surprise expression confused Uraraka as she placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm? During the test, that Bakugo called you that, right? And not only him, doesn't Joestar call you that too?"

"Uhmm...well...Izuku is my real name... _'Deku'_ is just Kacchan being a bully…" Embarrassed by being called like that, Midoriya waved his hands around frantically.

"A derogatory pet name then?" concluded Iida.

"Jojo! Is it true? Why would you let Bakugo do this? And why are you calling him that too?" Itsuka asked the purple-haired with her arms crossed.

"...One, I can't control that blonde moron's mouth. And two, you're mistaken." John said, making the rest raised an eyebrow. "We may call Deku like that, but our meanings are different. His _'Deku'_ means _'useless'_ , while my _'Deku'_ means _'You can do it!'._ " John explains, "I call him that because I believe he can do things as long as he believes in himself. That bastard calls him that because he's an obstacle in his path."

"Ah! I see." Tenya said, understanding his explanation.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that." Ochako apologizes and scratched the back of her head before she perks up and clenched her fist. "But I agree with Joestar! Deku sound like _'You can do it!'_ I like it! It sounds awesome and cute."

"DEKU IS FINE!" Izuku shouted as his face turned beet red.

"Midoriya!" chided Iida as he waved his hands frantically around.

"…Of course, go with the name that is supposed be derogatory just because it's _'cute'_ ," said John, sarcasm oozing out of his voice as he sent Uraraka a flat look.

"And you say I'm terrible in conversation. Then you're a nightmare of bluntness," said Serena, looking with an evil eye and smile.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Uraraka, her cheeks turning a bit pink as she cast her gaze to the side.

"Show a bit of backbone, at least a bit," Itsuka said to Midoriya with a sweat on her head.

"While I understand Joestar's reason, it doesn't change the fact that Katsuki insults you with it!" Tenya said in his usual strict and serious manner.

"Paradigm shift! My whole world is upside down! It's like the Copernican Revolution!" exclaimed Midoriya, his head now resting in the palms of his hands. This was just too embarrassing for him to deal with.

"Coperni...what?" Ochako's eyes turned to small black dots as a large question mark appeared over her head, showing she didn't understand what he said.

"The hell is a Copernican Revolution?... You know what, I don't even want to know." Serena said after she felt that she did a taboo to herself with that.

And with that, the six of them began to walk once again. Either talking with each other or simply staying quiet as they heard the conversation. Midoriya couldn't help feeling a sudden surge of happiness well up inside of him. Even though his first day at school was rather hectic, it was wonderful. Not just because he was at U.A., but also the fact that he finally made new friends after such a long and lonely time with only one friend.

The same could be said about John, as he was on the back. A small smile plaster in his face as he watches Midoriya interact with Ochako, Tenya, and Kendo. "Someone is happy, eh?" The Joestar look to the side to see Zeppeli with an honest smile, looking at him.

"...Something like that," John respond to her as he returns to look forward, "Deku has always been alone, even before we meet...I'm just glad he finally has people who want to be his friend."

"...I understand." Serena reply as she now places her hands behind her back, "Ocho was always a bit of an airhead, not too many but enough friends hang around her...Unlike me."

John turns once again to look at his fellow giant, her blonde eyes showing a bit of sadness. "...Let me guess," with his prediction ability, which he doesn't need for it now. "Too big to be considered a human being."

The blonde look at those purple eyes of his, "...Nobody wants to play with you, even though you haven't done anything wrong."

"Force yourself to hide the sadness. To not show weakness."

"Force yourself to play alone because they keep calling you a monster."

"And when I thought I will forever be alone…"

"...I was saved by the one I now call my best friend."

Both of them stop walking, the others walking father from them, and simply stare at each other, purple meeting yellow. Before long, a smile was plaster in their faces, before breaking into small giggles of each other. The cowgirl took her cowboy hat, releasing her sunlight hair out from its prison. "You know...The truth is that, when I first saw you on the exam, I felt like some sort of nostalgia going through my body...Like, I have found a long lost friend." She said as she stares at the giant ball of fire of orbit. "And I just...need to make sure you were the one."

"...What coincidence," John walk up next to her and follow her gaze up, "I too felt like finding someone I haven't seen in decades…"

"...You think our ancestors meet before? Like some sort of fate?" Serena asked him.

"Who knows...but I know one thing," John respond before turning to her side a little, "And is that I feel that we start a bit wrong in our introductions."

"...I guess." Serena responds turning to look at him. "...Wanna start again?"

"...That's a **Great** Idea." With that said, he stretched his arm at her, "I'm John Joestar, but you can call me Jojo."

And with that, the blonde foreigner accept his handshake, "Serena Zeppeli. Let's get along and become awesome Heroes together...Jojo!" She finished with a sweet smile.

"Same here...Zeppeli," John replied with a smile as well.

* * *

 _Just like Jonathan Joestar and Will. A. Zeppeli._

 _Just like Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli._

 _Just like Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli._

 _John Joestar and Serena Zeppeli, the descendants of two legendary bloodlines, encounter with each other._

 _Their meeting was not a coincidence, nor destiny. It's an undeniable Fate._

 _They will fight together._

 _They will suffer together._

 _They will risk everything together._

 _They will defeat enemies together_

 _And they will fight to the death together._

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **Serena Zeppeli**

Power: Unknown yet

Stand's name: Sonic Boom

Destructive Power: C-B

Speed: C (With her Power) A

Range: A

Durability: C

Precision: A

Development Potential: D

 **Description** : Zeppeli's mysterious power. It's similar to Jojo's Hamon, however, its focus on rotating the body of the user, rather than concentrating the rhythm of ones breathing. Her Stand is called Sonic Boom, it's appearances is that of a horse from Hell. Not much is known about it, but more data will be updated.

* * *

 **Itsuka Kendo**

Quirk: Big Fist

Destructive Power: B

Speed: E

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: C

Development Potential: C

 **Description** **:** Capable of growing both of her hands into giant fists, Kendo use this strength and size to take down heavy fighters. She can enlarge her hands at her will, as well as returning them back to its original size. However, with size, she's unable to swing fast punches or have great mobility. So she makes it up with a hard defense on both hands.

* * *

 **Ochako Uraraka**

Quirk: Zero Gravity

Destructive Power: D

Speed: E

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: E

Development Potential: D

 **Description** **:** Once she touches something, she can remove the weight of the object choose, and send them flying through the air. As long as Uraraka doesn't release her hold in their gravity. However, if she has them floating for so long, she'll get nauseous.

* * *

 **Iida Tenya**

Quirk: Engine

Destructive Power: B

Speed: A

Range: A (on speed)

Durability: C

Precision: C-B

Development Potential: B

 **Description** **:** On the back of both of his calves are two motor engines, which allows him to run super fast, like Sonic The Hedgehog but not at his speed level. He has a limit on how much power engine he can use, though.


	6. Battle Training! The Beginning

_Notice: Image Cover made and draw by me. Not my Best, but is a something!_

* * *

The days after the Quirk Test, Class 1-A of the Hero Course found themselves excitedly waiting for the classes at U.A. High School. On their very first day of class, almost all of them had been pushed to their utmost limits under the threat of expulsion just so their homeroom teacher could deem whether or not they should bother with them.

Even though it had turned out to be a ruse in the end (or so they think), the pressure all of them had felt had been very much real. _(_ _Insert sweatdrop_ _)_

Anyway, the classes of the Hero Course were surprisingly very normal. From English class to even History. Of course, with the exception of Theory of Quirks, Battles History of Humanity, Foundational Hero Studies, and Greatest Ways to be a Hero. Who would have thought that the greatest school in all of Japan had normal material to give the students and future heroes of this world. It was now lunchtime, and the students head to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"...You know," John Joestar said after he swallowed the roasted cut pork in his mouth, "I'll be honest...When I decided to come here...I did NOT think I would be eating in a group this fast." To explain what he meant, he found himself sitting in a table, alongside Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, Zeppeli, and Kendo. To the left were the three formers said, and to the right was him and the last two. With him and Midoriya in the middle of them.

"Y-Yeah...Is kind of a new taste." The green haired agree with his friend while scratching his cheek.

"Wow. You guys must seriously want some friends." Serena said before eating her spaghetti.

"I feel disappointed with your former classmates. While I'm no one to talk, even I wouldn't simply deny someone trying to be my friend just because of their look. Or that their Quirks are too dangerous for them, they can't used it regularly." Tenya said in a very disgust tone. "Not to mention the teachers! What in the world were they thinking to let Midoriya get bully in their faces!?"

"Oh, those guys? I made sure that they take their job seriously." John said with an uncaring tone before shoving rice in his mouth.

Itsuka stops eating before slowly stare at him, a harsh expression on her face, "...You didn't treat them to death, did you?" she asked him.

Midoriya quickly spoke up, "N-No! Not like that! He simply recorded me getting bully in class and took them to the principal!"

"...Wow! He's that smart?" Uraraka asks bluntly, causing the blonde cowgirl to spit her drink out.

"So blunt!" She began to laugh her ass out while ignoring the glare of the purple haired.

"Uraraka! Don't call him stupid in his face! Is disrespectful!" Iida quickly scolds her.

"Sorry! I sometimes don't know what I say!" Ochako immediately apologizes to the tall teen, "I'm sorry, Joestar!"

"...Don't worry," John said before scratching his hair, "Is not like you'll be the first one to think I don't have a mind." He said before forming a deadpan expression, "Also...Can you all call me John or Jojo from now on?" Iida and Ochako raised an eyebrow at him, "Not that I have something against my name, but calling me Joestar sound like I'm old."

"...I see…Then, with your permission, Jojo." Tenya said with a small head bow, "Please call me by my name as well. Is only fair since your letting me use your nickname."

"Same here! Call me Ochako!" She turns to Deku with a smile, "You can call me by my name as well, Deku!"

Izuku was taken back by her request, "What?! N-N-No way! I-I-I couldn't call you by that!" He said while waving his hand in defense and blushing like a tomato. "I-Is too much of a trust! Is been only a few days of school!"

"He is kind of right," Kendo spoke up, "We just meet each other, at least some of us. We should wait a bit longer before telling others to call us by first names or nicknames…Of course, that is if both parties are okay with each other on that note."

"Totally agreed with you, OJ," Serena said, not even noticing that she call Itsuka by her hair color.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asks her with a droplet falling behind her.

"Of course I was!" Serena responds to her with a peace sign, making the Big Fist user sigh. It's like this girl was tick headed on the inside.

* * *

After lunch, everybody from 1-A returns to the classroom, getting ready for their next class study. This one class was the one the students were getting excited for, and only because of one thing…

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

That laughing male voice made everyone stop whatever they were doing and look at the door in excitement.

 **"I AM…"** out of nowhere, Toshinori Yagi, in his All Might muscular form, wearing a skin-tight costume that consisted of a red top, blue pants, yellow gloves and boots with white accents and a blue cape with a red inner side, epically opened the door to the classroom and stood there leaning forward with his massive chest sticking out with his cape somehow billowing forward due to a nonexistent breeze. **"…Entering through the door like a normal person!"**

 _('...That has Nothing to do with been normal, at all!')_ John and Midoriya thought with their sweat drops.

"I can't believe it! All Might is really going to be teaching us!"

"That design is so silver age! The art style clashes so much that it almost gives me goosebumps…"

"Nyohohoho! This is what I'm looking for!"

With an air of excitement and cheeriness, All Might began to merrily march into the classroom towards the desk. The moment he stood in front the desk All Might struck a flexing position that had him giving his back to the students. **"Foundational Hero Studies…"** he began as his entire body began to vibrate slightly. **"For this class, we'll be building up your foundations through various trials! This class is the most important one within your curriculum! No time to dally. Today's activity is training!"** All Might then raised a card with the word _'Battle'_ written in bold lettering to his class. **"The Trial of Battle to be exact!"**

"Battle training…!" muttered everyone, their excitement once more starting to overflow as the real meat of the hero course was just about to begin. Even John couldn't help but feel the excitement.

All Might, grin widening, adopted another epic pose with arms and legs spread. **"Indeed. And to go with your first battle…"** he pressed a button in a device that he had pulled out from… somewhere… as he trailed off which resulted in several compartments hidden in the walls coming out. These compartments contained several metal suitcases, each one labeled with the name of each one of the students in the classroom. **"We have prepared the gear we had you send in requests to match your quirks!"**

"Our battle gear!"

"Awesome!" One by one, all the students grab their metal suitcase.

 **"Go get changed and we'll be ready to go. We will head to Training Ground Beta."** All Might epically turn towards the door with his cape trailing down behind his motion as he looked back at them over his shoulder. **"The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls. And remember, from here on out, you are all officially heroes!"**

…

..

.

One by one, all students dress up into their hero costume and left to the locker room to meet up with All Might on Training Ground Beta. The Symbol of Peace stared at all his students reach the place, studying each and every one of their costumes like any professor would, **"Well! Well! Well! They say clothes make the Pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold YOU are the proof!"**

To explain what he meant, here is a description of some of them. _(Although we don't need to, except for John and Serena, but for context purposes...Deal with it or scroll down if you wish for)_

Bakugo's costume consisted of a mask which had large flare-shaped cloth, a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half bordering his shirt collar, metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. On both of his biceps were two large grenade-like gauntlets. There was a belt, which also carries grenades, held up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards were black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He clearly shows that he would explode like a Bomb any time soon.

Uraraka's costume is a skintight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. Honestly, she looks like a space girl getting ready to explore the Galaxy.

Iida's costume was a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wore various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covered his entire face except for his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extended past his elbows. He literally rip-off Tatsumi's Incursio Armor! Don't you fuckers denied that!

Itsuka costume consists of a light blue qipao, a black corset, and short black spats. She also wore a brown utility belt and a black domino mask. She looks like Pai from Virtual Fighters, at least with the clothes.

Soon enough, a large majority of the class appeared in front of All Might, each wearing their unique Hero Costumes. **"NOW this is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"**

"Excuse me, sir." Kendo spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Jojo, Zeppeli, and Midoriya are still changing."

"Those damn nerds. They better not keep me waiting." Bakugo said while gritting his teeth, he wants to start this training right away.

 _*Step*Step*Step*Step*_

Everyone's attention was brought to the entrance when they heard a pair of footsteps coming their way.

"Nyhohoho! I'm here, little birds!" said the cheering voice of Serena as she made her appearance in her Hero Costume. Her trademark cowgirl hat was still in her head, she wears a short shirt that exposed her midriff. Over the shirt was a brown leather short sleeve with a leather string that went down to her yellow pant, buttons having them secure. Speaking of pant, they have a pair of white stripes on both sides, as well her holsters with her yellow balls inside, and two cowboy's boot with the end made out of metal. Her belt had the design of two bulls surrounding a gold brooch that had a word which said _'GO!'_.

"Damn, Zeppeli looking good in that cowgirl outfit!" Serena heard one of the boys said with a blush.

Smiling sexily, she made sexy spin, before blowing a kiss our her lips, _"Like what you see boys?~"_ Let's put it nicely and say that two very well known perverts were nose bleeding. Other boys blush, some simply look away, and the girls felt embarrassed at the display.

"ZEPPELI! THAT A VERY SHAMEFUL ACTION FOR YOU TO DO!" Iida was the first to speak, moving his arms up and down like a robot, going full Hall Monitor. "No hero should shame themselves with such degenerate pose-"

"Shut up, Incursio! If you think this is degenerate, why don't you have a problem with Midnight's costume and sexy poses? Or Mt. Lady wiggling her big fat butt to the public?" Serena responds back, and that caused the armor boy to break like a recorder.

"I'm here! I'm here!" The voice of Midoriya was heard as he makes his appearance through the entrance. His costume was a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions and a respirator with a smile on it.

"Broccoli head! What's with the green bunny outfit?" Serena bluntly asks him, the word bunny stabbing right through the heart of the fanboy.

"B-Bunny?" Midoriya look down with a cloud on his head, _('I...I look like a bunny?')_

"I think it looks awesome on him!" Ochako said in an honest expression, which made Midoriya look at her in surprise...before looking away in embarrassment.

"T-Thanks...Y-You too, Uraraka," he said as he stole some stares at the very tight suit she has.

"Thanks! Although, I should've been more specific about what I wanted." Ochako rubbed her head with an embarrassed blush. "This bodysuit so tight. Not really my style."

"What'cha talking about, Ocho?" Zeppeli appeared before she eyes her costume, before thumbing her up, "I say it perfectly resembles you! Right, Midori?" She said as she looks at the green haired, who nervously nod.

"Really? If you both say so." Uraraka said, with a flush tint in her cheeks at being checked out by a boy.

On another note, slightly separated from the group, the purple grape boy took a good look at all the girls in the class in their costumes before looking towards the horizon with an even expression on his face, blood dripping from his nose, and a thumb up. "Heroics is, without a doubt, the best department."

And in another note, All Might simply look to the side while coughing away, _**('S-So...obvious!')**_ he thought as he noticed that the ear-like protrusions and the respirator resembles his own pointy hair and big smile pretty much. **"So! We just need Young Joestar and we are set!"**

"No need. I'm here."

 _*Step*Step*Step*Step*_

The voice of John and his footsteps caught everyone's attention as he made his way out from the shadow. The Joestar had appeared in his Hero costume; a hat which almost resembles that of Super Mario, with a golden brooch with a _'J'_ in the middle of it. His golden necklace was around his neck like always. For clothes, there was a long purple coat that reaches down to his ankle, around the neck are were the words _'JOJO'_ covered in gold. For the shirt, it was black with white words that said _'Sobrepasando tus Limites!'_. Both of his hands were cover in wrestling bandages which had silver-light, and around his waist was a green belt with yellow stripes, and in the middle was a silver buckle with the words _'STAR'_ in it. As for pants, they were dark blue and on both sides were words saying _'Bizarre'_. For his feet, there were leather boots that had the appearance of being made out of metal.

"Woooooooooooow…" Said the red-haired boy as he stares in absolute amazed. He wasn't the only one as the others stare at him in amazed as well. Of course, there were those who weren't affected by it, like the white/red-haired boy, or the guy with six arms. Of course, once again, they stared at him hard, like either studying him or getting his attention.

 _('Tch! What's so great about his costume? I'll just blow him away for good this time!')_ Bakugo though, his mind going over several ways to place the Joestar in his place.

"Well, well. Someone is dressed for success." John heard the orange-haired as she made her way to him.

"Kendo...Looking good there," John commented with a smirk, "Almost mistake you for that Martial Artist woman from Virtual Fighters."

"You think so?" Her self-conscious made her look at her costume, feeling a bit...happy that he commented on her costume. "Is not much, but I always like to feel as much free as possible if you get what I mean."

"Damn! Now, this is a man!" Serena appeared around John, using her hands to inspect everything that was supposed to be personal space. "Look at this! You look like a Japanese outlaw with the confidence of a man that knows his ways! Did you like, came out of prison? You know, serve your own nickel?"

"Personal Space, Zeppeli." John's Stand arm appeared, grabbing and moving her away from him. He then looks at Izuku, staring at his costume, "...Seriously? Aren't you...so obvious?"

"I am?" Deku asked as he looks at his costume.

"I must admit, that those suit you, Jojo. However, is that okay? Those clothes make you look more of a real delinquent than a hero." Tenya commented on John's costume.

"I'll answer that with another question, _'Can I look good on anything else?'_ " John asks him. Iida stood silent for a moment, as well as the rest of the group. Tiny dots were appearing in their heads before they widening their eyes at the same time.

"Oh my God! Is true! I can't see him dress in anything else than that!" Uraraka said in shock, her brain trying and failing to find a suitable costume than the one his wearing.

" **EHEM!"** All Might voice brought their attention, **"While I do see that Young Joestar costume look great on him, we must begin class now!"**

"Teacher!" Iida quickly rose his metallic arm, "Regarding the training ground we'll be using, are they going to be the same as the entrance examination?"

" **Something like that! What we'll be training is an indoor battle trial!"** All Might elaborate as he places his hands on his hips, **"I'm talking about Imprisonment, House Arrest, Black Market. In this Quirk Era, while the government back up heroes, villains with modicum intelligence lurk on the shadows! With that in mind, for this test, you all will Tag Team battle each other! Heroes vs Villains!"**

"What about foundational training? _Kero~_ " ask the girl who resembles a frog, as well dressed in a green tight body suit.

" **BUT THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING!"** The new teacher assured them, tightening his left fist epically to his face, **"Is just that there won't be any robots around!"**

"How do we determine who wins and loses?"

"Can I just blow my opponent away until they die?"

"Will the team who loses badly suffer expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?"

"If we are separating into different groups, what would the best course of action?"

"Must we hold back our full potential? And I mean those whose Quirks can hurt others badly."

"Doesn't this cape looks fabulous on me?"

"What kind of relationship does that question is in all of this?"

" _ **Too many questions at a time! My Quirk is around strength, not hearing!"**_ All Might shout with epic drops of sweat while been constipated. Once he calms down, he took a small piece of paper from his pocket and began to read it like a script, ignoring the sweat drop/deadpan look that Izuku and John were giving him. **"Ahem! For this training, the 'Villains' will be protecting a nuclear bomb which they intend to deploy! The 'Heroes' must stop their schemes before time runs out! If the** _ **'Heroes'**_ **capture the** _ **'Villains'**_ **or secure the bomb, they win. However, if the** _ **'Villains'**_ **managed to keep the core until time stop or capture the** _ **'Heroes'**_ **, they win!"** Once that was explained, he proceeded to pull out two lottery boxes...that came from Another World. **"Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by random!"**

"Is that really the best of course of action?!" Iida ask.

"It makes sense," Midoriya began to answer his friends' question, "Sometimes, Heroes must work alongside others they either don't know or never have work with."

"Another factor would be that it will give the chance to understand any ideas of attacks, or knowing if both of your Quirks will be compatible or mess up each other on the mission," John added his two cents.

Tenya's eyes expressed his understanding, "I see, that sure those make sense...I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" Iida then gave All Might a bow in apology.

All Might look a bit uncomfortable, with Tenya's stiff diligence and formality as he turned around epically. **"A-anyways! Let us begin!"** When he said that, one by one, all students place their hands on the box and the teams were decided.

"Oh! We're in the same team!" Uraraka said as she noticed that Midoriya had the same letter as her. "It must be fate!"

 _('Haaaaaa! I'm with her! I can barely say two words to her!')_ Midoriya was panicking through his brain.

"Ah/Huh?!" Iida and Bakugo look at each other in surprise, the former that is.

"Nyohohoho! Look at that!" Serena said as she and Itsuka had the same letter, "Looks like we're a team; Tomboy team for the win!" She rose his hand and made a peace sign, while the Big Fist user sweat.

"Don't ever say that again," Kendo replied. That name was so wrong in many ways than one.

John simply looks at his letter and began to search around for his partner. He then felt a tug on his coat arm before turning around to be looking down to a girl with black spiky hair, wearing a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of her skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. "John Joestar, I assume?" She spoke with a serious tone.

"...Correct. You're... **Momo Yaoyorozu** , right?" The purple haired said as he remembered her, "You're...the Number One on the Quirk Training Track, correct?"

"True." the now name Yaoyorozu said before showing her letter, which was the same John has. "For this training, I'll be your partner. I hope we can get along." She proceeded to bow to him.

"...Same here. I'm in your care, Yaoyorozu." He replied with a respectful bow, much to the surprise of the girl.

" **Now that the Teams have been decided!"** All Might grab their attention as two boxes were now in front that of him, one saying _'Heroes'_ and the other saying _'Villains'._ **"Let see who will go first!"** He proceeded to shove both of his hands into the boxes, and then pull out the two balls of each team. **"Is decide! Team A will the Heroes and Team D will the Villains!"** At the name of the teams, the green haired and the ash-blonde perk up.

 _('...Good Grief.')_ John sigh as he looks at Izuku and Katsuki who were surprised, ( _'I knew someday this two would have to fight, but on the first battle? Fate truly is a wheel without breaks…')_

" **And with that, we begin!"** All Might said as he directs his finger to another building, " **The rest of you, please make your way to the CCTV, we'll be watching from there! I'll be taking the chosen Teams to their Training Building!"** All students, minus Team A and D, began to make their way to say place.

Izuku was getting nervous, he was about to fight the guy who has a grudge with. Is this Fate trying to give him a test? Hell! He can feel Bakugo's glare from the side, which is making him more nervous. He then yelps when he felt a hard pat on his back. Turning to the side, he saw John with a straight forward expression...before his lips twitch up a bit.

"Break a leg, Deku. Don't let him stop you. Show him what you're made of." Jojo said before leaving, his words easing his friend a bit.

"...Y-Yeah...Thanks, Jojo." Midoriya replied before taking a deep breath and have the gals to rival the Blonde's glare, surprising him for a moment before it returns to a scowl expression.

…

..

.

John finally reaches the control room, where everyone was in and watching one of the many computers showing the area where Izuku and the others will participate. He quickly made his way next to his friends.

"Hey, Big Guy! Glad to see you again!" Serena calls to him with her hands behind her head. "So, give your boyfriend enough support?"

"No. Just that he should do his best. Nothing more, nothing less." Joestar replied before looking up the screen. "Looks like Tenya and Bomberman are inside the building already." He saw the speedy warrior and the explosive blonde already on the floor where the match will happen.

"Yes. Midoriya and Uraraka are gonna have a rough time...Any opinion?" Kendo spoke up to the two giants.

"...Tenya is very calculated, he'll probably have a plan to deal with Uraraka's Quirk, he's not worried about Deku's but I'm sure he won't let his guard down. And considering that is Explosive Man, he will go straight to them." John quickly said as he saw Bakugo making a savage grin. "He's not a team player; will probably wait for Deku to appear and charge at him with everything he has, and force him to use his Quirk."

"Force him?" they heard another voice speak up, and turn to see Momo walking up to them. "Sure, I guess Bakugo was a bit savage on the Quirk Training Exam, but he seriously wouldn't go that far for a simple test, right?" She said.

"...You have no idea how wrong you are." John simply said before explaining. "Since little, people began to feed his ego and brain, saying things like been awesome or amazing. For that, he believes only those who have Quirks and can win are the superior ones." He then looks at the screen where Midoriya and Uraraka were eyeing the floor plan. "Bakugo has always seen Deku as a pebble in his path, and now that, after years, he found out that he always had a Quirk...He will do everything to make him use it and prove he's the strongest…Even if it means he'll try to kill him."

All three girls stared at him with a surprised look, "...Damm! I knew he was full of pride, but to tried to kill to prove a point?" Serena was the first to speak in shock. "I guess he has tried it with you already?"

"What?!" Itsuka and Momo asked a bit loud, catching the attention of some of the other students and made them blush for it. Fortunately, All Might had returned and made his way to the center, ending the conversation.

" **All right! Everyone, please pay attention to the screen!"** He then proceeded to speak on his microphone, **"Team A and D, times up! Begin the test!"**

* * *

 _(_ _With Izuku and Ochako_ _)_

Having made a plan of attack, the Hero Team enter through the window, avoiding the entrance. "Successful infiltration!" Uraraka muttered excitedly.

"Let's go." Midoriya quickly said as the began to move down the corridor, having gaze over the hallway, "There's a lot of blind spots, let's be careful to not get caught on their patrol if they decided that." he received a nod from his partner.

They quickly began to move around the corridors, checking room after room, while this happened, the Ninth User of One for All was in a heavy though. ( _'We'll have to be careful; Iida would probably won't let us get close to the bomb, and Kacchan...probably will do go for me. Maybe I can use that to allow Uraraka to search for the bomb while I distract him. I must concentrate on everything I learn-')_ Whatever Midoriya had to think stop because he felt danger on his instincts. He looked up and his eyes widened when the Explosive user came from around the corner. With little time, Midoriya grabs his partner and jump away with her, the explosive attack grazing half of his mask, along with some pieces of the wall and metal parts. "Damn...Uraraka, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! But what about you?!" The Gravity Girl asked, concerned as he had tank most of the explosion.

"Is just a scratch!" Deku said as his mask was torn, revealing half of his face.

"Dammit...Why do you dodge, Deku!?" A growl came out from the dust cloud, and out appeared Bakugo, wearing his savage grin. "You should have counter…!"

"I knew it," said Midoriya as he stood up, "Kacchan was sure to come straight at me."

Without a sweat, Katsuki lunged forth, his right hand pulled back and ready to unleash an explosive punch, "Deku! I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!"

Izuku simply hardens his eyes before he closes the gap on them, actually dodge the attack and grab ahold of his extended arm. With her hold in reach, Midoriya proceeded to sling the arm over him, pulling Bakugo and judo throw him down in the ground hard.

 _('What?! He read my attack?!')_ The Explosive Blonde was taken back that Deku managed to read him like a book.

"Nice! What a pro move!" Uraraka congratulated her partner.

"Kacchan…" said Midoriya as took a deep breath, looking at the angry boy as he was standing up, "You always go for a right hook...I've seen enough to know it!" the more he spoke, the more angry the ash-blonde was getting, "In my notebook of heroes...the one **you** burnt and threw away in middle school!" With the fire of determination in his eyes, and a passionate voice, the curly-haired shout, "For too long, you call me a useless Deku! But not today! Today...My Deku means _**I can do it!"**_ Even with his body trembling like a chihuahua, those words are not going to be taken back.

Of course, they also made a volcano explode.

"You damn nerd…!" Bakugo teeth were gritted so hard, one could hear explosions on the inside. You spout that crap… all the while scared out of your mind… It really pisses me **OFF**!" roared Bakugo, jumping back on his feet before cocking his head, his expression turning even sourer as if he was hearing something. "Shut up and keep watch…! I'm ready to wreck someone!"

 _('He must be listening to Iida…')_ thought Izuku as he quickly orders, "Uraraka! Go without me!" While hesitating for a moment, the brunette nod and left the scene. With her busy, Midoriya was at the mercy his childhood bully.

"You're mine, Deku!" Roared the explosive teen, his eyes getting wilder as the fight dragged on. However, the curly-haired had not only to dodge the attack, but he also had wrapped the captured tape he was given around the knee of Katsuki, who tried to push himself forward for a hasty right attack, only for Midoriya to rolled down, evading the explosion and letting go of him. Taking the chance, the 9th of One For All made a dash out. "You fucker! Get back here and fight me!"

Midoriya quickly took different turns, trying to get some distance for a bit and come up with a good plan. _"Don't run away! You think this was fun?! Hiding that flashing Quirk!? You and Barney?! Bring it out, I'll crush them both with mine!"_

 _('He's not thinking straight...I knew this is how he would react.')_ Midoriya though as he stops in a corner. _('His pride is too high...Which is perfect for this test; if he would have just go with Iida, things would have been horrible for me and Uraraka. Since Iida maneuverability is better for protection, Kacchan would only need to use his strength to attack us both of us...Now I just need for Uraraka to find the location of the bomb. I'll make my way there after taking care of Kacchan... That's if, I can, but will. I just need to take a closer look at his hands!')_ he continues to thought while taking the sweat away from his revealed skin. "I...also forgot to say to him...The words I say back in Elementary School...I take them back!"

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, with Class A-1_ _)_

"Holy Hell!" The red-haired boy shout in amazed, "Midoriya is actually giving Katsuki a hard time!"

"And he hasn't used his Quirk yet." The bird-face boy said, "He read him like a book."

"Well, Katsuki is simply been reckless right now, which is very fitting for a villain." the girl with earphone jack's commented while twisting around the said thing.

"Not forgetting; he's only interested in Midoriya," Momo said, having one arm under her chest and a hand on her chin. "By the looks of it, he doesn't look like he cares for teamwork, only winning the match by his own account."

 _('No surprise there.')_ John thought as he watches Midoriya nod sitting down, and breathing, _('...Looks like he's gonna try and come up with a plan.')_

"Ah. Uraraka got to Iida." Kendo points out, bringing the cowgirl's attention to the screen seeing Ochako hiding in a pillar and looking at the armor hero...before she made a tiny squeak that alert Tenya.

"Oh, Ocho...You were always so careless." Zeppeli facepalms hard. She could see the error she just made, "I told her over and over again to have a cool head." She then felt a stare, her yellow left eye turn to that direction and saw John with a neutral expression, which made her blush. "C-Come on...Is not like we all don't have a troublesome friend before."

"That's funny...consider that we are supposed to be the troublesome ones." He replied, before looking at the screen yet again. He saw Midoriya had finally stop whatever he was thinking and was now standing up...only to be surprised to see Bakugo on the corner, aiming his left arm forward. _('Go on, Dynamite…Today, your pride will finally be crush…')_ He thought, using his prediction powers.

* * *

 _( At the exact moment, on the Match)_

"I don't need to tell you since you keep stalking," Bakugo began to say as he points his right gauntlet at Midoriya, "The sweat glands in my palms secrete something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make explosions." His words were dangerous, and Midoriya knew he was about to be serious, especially when he began to pulled the handle of his grenade like gauntlets back, revealing a hidden pin inside. He places his finger on it, "Assuming they honored my designed; this gauntlet has been storing that fluid!" his lips became wild and vicious.

" _ **Bakugo! Stop that right now!"**_ Katsuki heard All Might shout through his communication device. _**"Are you planning to kill him?!"**_

"He won't die if it's not a direct hit!" exclaimed Bakugo, all sense of reason replaced by pure instinct and pride.

 _*Click*_ _ **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

With that, the trigger was pulled, and an explosion of gigantic proportions was produced by his gauntlet that completely covered the entire hallway with its blast, as well made the entire building shake like crazy.

Izuku could only widen his eyes at the incoming attack, so he did what he could and cover himself, but that didn't do much as the blast covered his entire body, as well half of the left side of the building. Once it was done, the upper half of the hallway was completely obliterated along with the floor of the next story. What was left of the framework stood out in bent angles; rubble and scrap were scattered all around the floor. The room that Midoriya stood next to earlier could now be seen due to the wall hiding it was completely gone. Only a few pillars remained and glass from broken windows filled the outer edges of the mostly destroyed room.

Fortunately, Izuku was okay but was scared the shit out of his soul. _('They allow this…?!')_

"Come on...use it!" Bakugo demand him, a crazy look in his face, "Use that Quirk of yours…! I'll show you I can beat you with it!"

 _('The explosions aren't that anymore!')_ he thought before placing his finger on his communication device, "Uraraka! What's the situation?!"

"You're ignoring me now! Got some nerves now!" Bakugo yelled at him.

" **Bakugo...Use that move again, and I'll forcibly end this match. You will lose along with your teammates,"** ordered All Might, his voice through the communicator giving no room for argument. **"Using massive attacks like that indoors is just asking to have your own stronghold destroyed! Whether hero or villain… It's a bad move! And it's a good way to lose points!"**

"Gah! Fuck it!" And with that, Bakugo uses his explosions to fly forward at Izuku. "Let's go with some punches then!"

Midoriya quickly went to counter the attack, but that was a distraction as Bakugo flew over him and stood behind him. Sending a powerful explosive blast that hit from behind.

"Here we go! Your old favorite, my right hook!" Bakugo taunted as he swung his fist at his prey's right arm. The curly haired fanboy could do nothing to stop the blow, his breath once more leaving his lungs in one huge rush, but Bakugo was not done with his combo attack just yet. Grasping ahold of Midoriya's arm, the wild-eyed youth swung him around before slamming him into to the floor, causing small cracks to form in the concrete.

 _('I knew it…! He isn't going to let me think any more plans!')_ Izuku thought as he let out a grunt before scrambling to his feet and jump away just as Bakugo smashed a fist where he once was. _('I can't beat him in a one on one match!... I have no choice!')_ his back then touches the wall.

"Why don't you use your quirk!?" demanded Bakugo. "You mocking me?! Ever since we were kids! You always have!" Jeez, you would think he would stop being so high and mighty.

"You're wrong…" answered Midoriya, his back to the wall as Bakugo stalked ever closer to him.

"I know you're looking down on me!"

"It's because you're so awesome… that I want to beat you!" Suddenly Midoriya lurched forward as his right arm started to bulge and glow with power. "I wanna win! I wanna beat you, you idiot!"

"Stop looking' at me like that, **YOU DAMN NERD!"** roared Bakugo as he rushed forward to meet Midoriya with both of his arms raised and ready for one last epic confrontation.

" **Detroit…!"** Midoriya mumbles out as he prepares to send his attack at the same time as Bakugo...But their targets were different, "URARAKA! NOW!" he roared out as he swung his arm upwards while an explosion engulfed his form.

* * *

When Ochako heard her partner's shout, she quickly latches onto the pillar next to her. This confused Tenya a lot since he didn't know what she was planning, but his answer came from the floor. An Explosive blast came out just like the other one they felt before, this one going all the way up to the top, specifically, passing right in the front of Iida and Uraraka.

"What the?!" The Engine hero was taken back by the sudden burst of air and explosion that appeared from the floor.

"Sorry, Iida! I'm just improvising!" The brunette girl shouts as she uses her Quirk to take the gravity off the pillar she latches on to. With all her shots, she swung it forward like a baseball bat, hitting several pieces of flying rubbles. **"Comet Home-Run!"** which cause the ones hit to be sent flying forward at a baseball speed.

"That's no home run!" exclaimed Iida, as he endured the sudden barrage. Yet he flinched when he saw Uraraka leaping over him, her Quirk letting her glide over the hole in the room, before finally reaching her goal.

"Secured!" Uraraka practically shouted with glee as she clung to the dummy bomb, though her cheeks looked slightly green.

 _"Ahhhhhhhh! The weapon!"_ Iida could do nothing but stare in disbelief as he knew that he, and his team, had failed in their mission.

* * *

" _...The weapon!"_ Iida's shout eco through the entire building, and it reached a certain explosive blonde's ear. The realization hit faster than Jotaro's beatdown on Dan Steely all those years ago.

"That…from the start, you…" stuttered Bakugo, the blonde's arrogance expression turn into pure disbelief and defeat. "You've been mocking me…!"

" _I...I wasn't...going to...use it…"_ Deku's voice croaked out from the smoke as it began to disperse, showing that he had a tired and horrified expression evident on his face, as well his left arm burned from blocking a close-range explosion from Bakugo. _"I can't….control it. My body just can't handle the backlash of my power yet...Jojo said it...But at the time...It was the only way…I had any chance of winning."_ Slowly, Izuku began to lose consciousness before he fell on the right with a thud.

" _ **The Hero Team…Wiiiiiiiiiiiiins!"**_ All Might announced through their ear devices.

Bakugo was left speechless, in disbelief, and his spirit completely hurt. Even with everything he had, the training, the power, the advantage, the Quirk...

He lost...to Izuku Midoriya...in a match.

He lost...to someone beneath him.

He lost...to a Deku.

A large hand landed on Bakugo's shoulder, but he didn't bother to look at up as his explosive pride had taken a powerful blow. **"You give all you got, boy. Let's go see the critics."** All Might's voice said to him.

Meanwhile, back at the control room, everything was impressed by the outcome of the match.

"What a weird way to end?" The boy with blonde lightening hair said as he saw Tenya trying to help Ochako, who looked like she was going to vomit soon, while Izuku and Bakugo didn't move. "The losers are practically untouched, while the winners are both on the ground."

"They might have lost the battle, but they won the war, so to speak." Said the bird boy.

"This class is intense." Said bluntly the girl that resembles a frog.

As they continue talking with each other, a pair of Giants Teens were eyeing their current friends. Serena had a notepad, a Goddamn notepad, and was writing a lot of things while mumbling things like _'Having Ocho run three miles with Quirk on'_ and _'Apply more 100 weight to the routine.'_ Meanwhile, John simply stares at Izuku, who was now been dragged by medic bots all the way back to the Nurse Office. There are so many things that happened today, both good and bad on the poor green haired and the explosive blonde...but the result at the end, was exactly as he expected. Even so, his friend was still broken after the match…

Maybe he should consider giving a rundown of **that-**

At that moment, All Might return with the two teams, except Midoriya of course since he needs to get his rest. Tenya was still disappointed with himself for the match, Ochako was still trying to get her stomach in control, and Bakugo...no need to explain. Once they did, the Numbers One Hero/Teacher/Symbol of Peace gave the results of both teams. **"Ehem! Given the result...The MVP of the match...is Young Iida!"**

"...Eh?!" said person looked surprised at him.

"Iida? Not Midoriya or Uraraka since they won?" The cute frog girl said with a puzzle question, along with several others.

" **Hmm, a very valid question,"** All Might point out before making an epic pose yet again, **"Who can tell me why I didn't choose one of the Heroes?! Who can guess?!"**

One hand rose up high in the air, which belong to Momo, "I do sir...Is because Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. Allow me to explain. Bakugo's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless, not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless, given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end. Technically speaking, the Hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact this was training and didn't respect the spirit of the trail."

…

…

…

Nothing. Nine. Neight. Nada. Nani mo.

There was literally **NO** response to counter the words of the black haired. Everyone just...stayed silent…For a few moments.

"Girl...are you a gun?" Serena asked with widened eyes, and earning a raised eyebrow of confusion from Yaoyorozu, "Because you just blew my mind."

"You managed to explain all this in less than a minute...Most impressive." John commented, amazed by the girl's intellectual, which Momo smile in pride. He then looks at Tenya, who had grabbed his heart as comical tears ran down his face. "Although, Iida...Try to relax next time.

"You look like a stack of books ready to fall any time soon." Kendo said with one droplet in her head, "Even though your act was good, you should have a calm mind and body, is very important since it'll help you to concentrate on quick decisions. Is not good if you simply overwork yourself." her voice made the Engine User nod.

While all this happened, Toshinori felt that he was...left out, both physically and mentally. So he quickly went to act as a teacher... although his hand was shaking madly since a pair of students explains everything of the match's MVP. **"G-Good Job! You nail it in the head, Young Yaoyorozu! A-And just like Young Joestar and Young Kendo said! Young Iida, try to relax more next time!"**

Momo then stood proudly with a Chinese painting of a sawn that appeared from behind her. "One should always start with the basics and devote themselves to wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." Her statement left everyone impressed.

" **All right...NEXT TEAM!"**

* * *

Next up was Team B(Heroes) vs Team I(Villains). The first team consisted of the half-red half white-haired boy, and the second biggest guy in the class, with silver hair, and wing-like limbs sprouting from his back. The second team consisted of the tail blonde boy dress in a karate outfit, and….a pair of floating gloves?

 _('Hmmm...If my memory serves right, the ones on the Heroe Team are **Shouto Todoroki** and **Mezo Shoji.** ')_ John thought as he looks at the other group. _('And the Villains are **Ojiro Mashirao** and **Toru Hagakure**.')_

Back on the match, All Might gave the start. Shoji immediately made an ear from his extra limbs, after a while, he forms a mouth to inform what he had got to his partner. "I detected two pairs of footsteps; one in the hall to the north side of the floor, and the other one as well, although it's somewhere. One is barefooted and another has shoes...I bet is the invisible girl, trying to ambush us."

"...Alright. For your own safety, step outside." Todoroki said as he walks forward. "Our opponents expect to ambush us...but we have already won." He stops in front of a wall, and then summon mist from his right hand, he proceeded to touch the wall of the building, and in an instant, the whole place was devoured in ice. The Dupli-Arm user immediately got out and saw the state of the building.

Returning to the monitor room, all students and All Might began shivering as they could feel the cold from all the way there. ( _'Interesting...He has amazing control of ice...but isn't this too much?')_ John though in curiosity. He has felt coldness before, but never has he felt such... frozen state before (No pun intended). He looks to the side to see Kendo and Serena shivering at the air. Before he even knew it, or maybe he didn't care, he took his long coat off, and place it over the orange-haired, and took a blanket (Don't ask) and threw it over the blonde. Both of them were surprised when they felt a warm object, before looking at the purple haired, who simply look up at the screen, being ignorant, but they could see, if not, very tiny pink color in his cheek. While Kendo simply rolled her eyes in amusement, Zeppeli just had a cat-like smile that said ' _Teasing Incoming'._

Back at the building, "Ow. Ow. Ow." a certain invisible girl flinched as her own feet were frozen.

Todoroki reaches the room where the bomb is been kept. Hold and behold, there was the tail boy, frozen and unmoved, the Half-Fire Half-Ice user simply kept walking, as Ojiro tense up and ready himself. "You can attack if you want...but I wouldn't recommend it." His words ring true if he tries to move, he risks losing his feet by the ice...they have lost without given a chance.

" _ **The Hero Team...Wiiiiiiiiiiiiins!"**_ All Might proclaim through the speaker when Todoroki places his left hand on the weapon. At the same moment, a sudden amount of heat came out and began to melt all the ice.

"This isn't your fault." Todoroki said to Ojiro who look at him with confusion, "We're playing on different levels."

Back to the monitor room, John had a thinking expression, his hand under his chin. _('Not only ice but heat as well? He must be one of those Marriage Bond Quirk Families. If he can immobilize without causing damage and can release the amount necessary of heat to melt it, then I can see him as one of the strongest of the class.')_ speaking of strongest, he turns to look at the ash-blonde and saw that he was shocked before his teeth clenched hard. _('...Looks like Bomberman is getting salt for the wounds on his pride.')_

When the two team return, All Might once again pull two more balls out of the boxes. **"All right! Next teams…Team F are the 'Heroes'...and Team C are the 'Villains'!"**

John perks up at the last letter, looking at his paper to see C on it. He and his partner were playing the bad guy rolls...If he remembered correctly, Team F...was Zeppeli and Kendo…

John and Yaoyorozu look to their left side, at the same time Itsuka and Serena look at their right side. They all stood silent, before the Italian Girl simply smiles, "Nyohohoho, look at that." Suddenly, a yellow aura began to come out of her, so intense that sweat was forming in several foreheads. "It must be fate...I get to kick your ass for that sucker punch!"

"...How old was it that you are again?" If she was trying to be intimidating, she failed miserably.

"Old enough to _prendi a calci in culo, Ragazzo Gigante!"_ Serena said with a wink.

"...You know you're not getting me mad with those insults, right?" Unimpressed John still was. "Also, _'Gigante'_? Now you confused, are you complimenting or insulting me?"

"Can't it be both?" Serena responds with an innocent expression.

"And now you act like a 5-year-old," John responds to her.

Both teens ignored, or maybe they don't know it, the stares from their sweat dripping partners and classmates, even All Might is feeling awkward through all this, **"E-Ehem!"** Remembering he still had a job to do, the Pro Hero called to the four of them, **"Please leave your personal conversation for after the match, if you would."**

"Says the guy who came through the door and yelled 'I'm here! Coming through the door like a normal person!' while ignoring said action."

" **First Impression matters!"**

"What part 'matter' in that sentence?"

* * *

After a while, both him and Yaoyorozu were located on the third floor, on the back of the last room. It was an open space with several decorations, like if a Party was going to happen anytime soon. _('Hmm...This looks a bit weird,')_ John thought as he inspects the tables, _('A bomb on a wedding day…')_

"Did you memorize everything of the building, Joestar?" Momo asked as she had finished inspecting her surroundings.

"All clear...Before we take action, let's talk about our powers. That way, we can come up with a good plan to counter Zeppeli and Kendo." John suggests to her.

"Sounds good to me." the black-haired said before she extends her hand forward, and suddenly, a red cube began to form on her palm. "My Quirk is **Creation** , as long as I know the composition, I can create non-living objects with molecular manipulation of my fat cells."

"Hmm...Very interesting." John commented as he scratched his chin, "So you can make anything, as long as you know the components of it? That's handy." With that, his mind began to process many ideas or/and plans to do.

"It is... However, I'm more interested in yours." Momo said as she places a hand under her chin. "What is it? Professor Aizawa said that he couldn't stop it with his Quirk...Is it one of those Heterotrophs Quirks?"

"...Is not..." John responds slowly.

"It isn't? Then how can it-" Yaoyorozu began to say before the next words stop her up cold.

"Is not a Quirk."

"...E-Excuse me?" She looks at him in surprise.

"I was born Quirkless…" And that surprise turns it in absolute horror thoughts and a confused mind. "We don't have much time, so I'll explain what you need to know now. The thing you saw before is... different from a Quirk; they aren't all born with it, they come from our soul…" he adjusts his hat to the side.

"B-But what about that electricity coming out of your hands on the Quirk Test?" Yaoyorozu said. She was shocked to hear that the summon monster wasn't a Quirk, but she remembers the sparks coming from his hands before.

"Those aren't electricity...They are waves of ripples I breathe through my body." John explains, confusing the girl even more. "Is an ability I learn from my father when I was young…" she felt how low his voice sound when he said _'father'_. "Any other question you may have must wait now." He said while looking at the clock that was in the room. "We have ten minutes now. We need a plan."

Seeing he was right, Momo pushed any question she may need to know back. "W-Well...We need to know our opponents' ability first." She put a hand under her chin yet again. "Joestar, since you know them the best, who should you recommend being careful around?"

John hummed at her question, clearly seeing that she went for their opponents' ability and weakness. "Not that I'm considering her a problem, but Itsuka would be the least of our worries." He then remembered the time he and the orange haired were training on the third day in Training Practice. "She can enlarge her hands enough to crush a sofa, and is capable to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat. She knows three types of fighting; Kendo, Kung-Fu, and Judo. She prefers to simply catch her opponents in one of her hands and pin them down, but she's not afraid to use her combat lessons on anybody. However, where she has strength and durability, she lacks speed and mobility. But underestimate her strategy is not a good idea, she can come up with good plans to knock her opponents down for good, or support around the battlefield."

Taking everything he said, Momo nod and began to think. "I see...If that's the case, I believe we should lay down some traps around the room." she took out a book from her belt and began to look in her pages. "With what you told me, it would be a problem for her if she's against a fast opponent or surprise attacks. As well long range attacks are more acceptable than close combat." She said before finding the page she wanted. "While not enough, I was thinking to barricade the entrance. It will at least give us some time to prepare against them. We can even hide some flash grenades I can make, it can leave them stunt for us to attack them." she finished saying before begging to make some flash grenades. "What about Zeppeli?"

"...Nothing." He had to admit, no matter where he looks, there was nothing that could tell him about the spinning technique of hers, "I know next to 'cero' of her power...but one thing is for sure." He then hardens his gaze at her partner, "Whatever you do, do not fight her alone."

"Huh?" Momo stops her creations to look at him in confusion.

"She's a wildcard, I don't think anything you throw will be a bother to her...Besides," John stretch his neck, his bones cracking loud. "This is just a hunch, but I think she's hiding a trump card against us." he then turns around and points at her, "You will now say, **"A Trump Card? If so, we probably should be more careful around her"**."

"A Trump Card?" Momo began speaking, "If so, we probably should be more careful around-" she stops when she realized she was about to repeat exactly what he said, "Huh?! H-How did you-"

"Predicting words since 2009," John them rose his hand to his face, his fingers separate as they show his glowing purple eyes. "No he fallado ni una vez."

A sweat drop got in Momo's head at the sudden weird action. "...I'm beginning to think you are a bit...bizarre." she discovered that quickly, she's on the good track.

"Get used to it." He simply said before stopping his pose, "But we should probably move to more ideas…" he began to think, "Think you can handle Itsuka for a bit?"

"I could probably hold my own for some time," she said before turning around and open her vest, beginning to make some metal planks. "Do you plan on going out and catch them by surprise?" she guesses.

"No." his response surprise her, "We both have to intercept them together...been apart would probably be easy for them to pick us down. Then, the bomb would…"

John suddenly stop talking before he began to think, _('If we both are taken down...but what if…')_ he look at Momo, "Say, Yaoyorozu?" The girl close her chest before looking at him, "Can you replicate that?" He point at a direction and she follow at the object he was aiming at, "It doesn't have to be the same size."

"I...Yes, I can." She answers, confused at what he was asking for.

"Good." John proceeded to walk to the cameras, "If these are here, then-" he stopped as he picks up some rectangular glass pieces. "Bingo."

Yaoyorozu looks at him for few seconds before her brain light up, "Wait...Are you planning what I think you're planning?" She said as she had already made the object he had asked for.

"Right now, we are villains…" Jojo turns to look at her with a smirk in his face, "So we must think like one!"

…

..

.

" _ **Times Up! Let the Training Begin!"**_

 _*BAM! SCREEEEEEEEECH! CRASH!*_

When All Might send the okay, the entrance door was...kick...punch? Anyways, a force sends it flying forward through the air and slide all the way to the wall.

" _Elloooooooooooooo!_ We're here to kick your butts!" Serena shouts as she enters the hallway like nothing even happen.

"Well, there goes the _'silent route_ '," Kendo said with a droplet in her head.

"Screw that, OJ! They know we are coming either way!" Serena said as she and Kendo began to make their way to the stairs.

"Is that kind of plan that has to save others a lot, also that real live villains won't expect WHEN heroes are coming," Itsuka said low to her as she checked a room on the first floor. "And please, be quiet, I don't know how they do things in Italy, but when one is against villains, they usually want to be as quiet as possible."

"Oh, I know that much OJ," Serena said before spinning one of her balls in hand before placing it on the ground. "But is not a problem." She said before the ball began to move, surprising the orange haired. "My Power can find which room is that they are hiding. So let's follow it!"

For a few minutes, Serena and Kendo follow the yellow orb, even the Big Fist user was surprised as the ball never once stop spinning, before reaching a door in the third floor, the ball thumping in it. "Okay, they are inside here." The Italian girl said.

"You sure?" Itsuka was a bit reluctant.

"Only one way to find out." and with that, she went for the handle and tried to open it, only to not be able to push it, "...I can't open it."

"It must be lock from the inside...Then, they really are in there." Kendo said before closing her eyes to remember the map, "Since we're in the third floor, this must be...the wedding room."

"Bringing a Bomb to a Wedding? I always knew those things were a blast. Nyohoho." Zeppeli laughs low enough. "Looks like we need to go in at full force."

"...As much as I want to say 'Let's think a plan', I don't believe there's much of an option here." Kendo let a sigh out of her mouth, if she remembers correctly, there's only one door to the room, and not just that, they don't know the location of the bomb in the room. They need to make sure to not damage the artifact. "Let's get in." She proceeded to enlarge her hand and used to bust it open.

"Remember! I get dibs on Barney the Dinosaur!" Serena reminds her partner as she began to spin her yellow balls. That made another sweat appeared in Kendo's head.

* * *

 _ **BAM!**_

Soon, the door was forcefully open, throwing away the rails that were blocking it. Follow through it, Kendo and Serena enter rolling, getting in battle stances. "We have come, Villains!" The blonde haired girl shouts out loud.

In their view was John and Momo, the purple haired with his back at them, while the black haired had a metal pole in her left hand. Behind them, was the decoy bomb, protect by some glass. "We have been expecting you, Heroes," Yaoyorozu said in her villain role.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise," Serena said as her yellow eyes look at her partner, "I expect you can handle two people, right OJ?"

Kendo rolled her eyes before standing in her Kung-Fu pose, while Serena took and began to spin her sphere in her right middle finger. "Of course, just make sure you handle your mouth until we win."

"Yaoyorozu," John spoke before turning his purple eyes at her, as she stood still, "Remember what I told you."

Momo spun her staff around while John finally turned to face their opponents, his left hand holding the tip of his hat, "Don't worried, Joestar. I'm prepared for them." She finished saying before pointing her staff forward.

The Heroes are Ready!

The Villains are Ready!

Now, is time…

" **OPEN THE GAME!** **"**

To be Continue...

* * *

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

Quirk: Creation

Destructive Power: D

Speed: C

Range: Varies

Durability: B

Precision: A

Development Potential: B

 **Description:** A special one this Quirk is. Momo can create anything she wants, as long she knows the molecular structure of said object. If she knows it by heart, she can manipulate the fat cells in her body to create an object of her choosing. Although larger objects required much time to create at different of tiny objects, as well she needs a certain amount of food to be eaten every day in order to maintain her body weight and shape, so so doesn't go underweight… In short, she needs to get fat to be useful... Don't Tell her I said that.

* * *

 **Shouto Todoroki**

Quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot

Destructive Power: A

Speed: B

Range: B (Right side) C (Left side)

Durability: B (Right side) C (Left side)

Precision: B (Right side) C (Left side)

Development Potential: D (Right side) C (Left side)

 **Description:** His Quirk is a Fusion Quirk between his Father and Mother's quirk. From his right, he can summon ice and shows to have amazing control of it, he's able to freeze enough to immobilize his opponent without damaging them. From his left, he can summon fire and can create continuous streams of fire. He can also use both arms to fight, which can regulate his body's temperature.

* * *

 **Mezo Shoji**

Quirk: Dupli-Arms

Destructive Power: A

Speed: D

Range: D (Limbs on Limbs) C or B

Durability: B

Precision: C

Development Potential: C

 **Description:** This Quirk allows Shoji's tentacles to replicated hands, eyes, mouths, and ears. His hearing and eyesight are sharper, and his hands have a far better grip and strength. In addition, he can replicate more limbs on his limbs, extending his ability even further. His perfect for stealth, spying, rescue, and heavy lifting missions.

* * *

 **Ojiro Mashirao**

Quirk: Tail

Destructive Power: B

Speed: D

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: D

Development Potential: B

 **Description:** A tail that he can use as a limb, like a third arm, far stronger and sturdy than an arm… Shortest description ever(sweatdrop)

* * *

 **Toru Hagakure**

Quirk: Invisibility

Destructive Power: D

Speed: C

Range: F

Durability: D

Precision: D

Development Potential: D

 **Description: **Technically, her body is invisible...I take back my earlier description statement.


	7. Battle Training! Team JoMo vs Team ItSe

_( Building E - Wedding Room, 3rd Floor_ _)_

"Let's try to make this entertaining. Shall we, Ladies and Gentleman?" The Blonde Cowgirl said as she spun her metal ball through her arm, which began to move on its own before landing in her index finger.

 **Player 3 - Serena Zeppeli**

"I would like if you could at least take it a bit serious, Zeppeli." The Big Fist girl breath a bit before placing herself in her fighting position.

 **Player 4 - Itsuka Kendo**

Two long feet walk forward before stopping with the camera, "Yaoyorozu. Remember the plan." We look up to see the Purple Joestar looking forward while his Stand's arms appeared.

 **Player 1 - John Joestar**

"I won't." The Creation user extends her left arm, at the same time she created a metal pole, "You can count on me, Joestar." She took her created weapon and swung around her back before aiming it forward.

 **Player 2 - Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **OPEN THE GATE!**

Serena attack first by throwing his yellow ball at a baseball throw speed. It went directly at John's direction, who quickly raised his hand, cracking electricity Hamon through it before making a chop swing, **"Overdrive!"** His arm chop collides with the ball, sending collision on before John managed to throw it back at Serena, who cartwheels back, and caught her weapon on her feet before it spins around as she was about to throw it again until she saw Yaoyorozu been carried above by Joestar's Stand. The Creator jumps off the arm and head straight down with her metallic staff, swinging it above her. However, her action and plan were cut short when the Purple Stand quickly grabs her by her waist and move her back, just as a giant hand covered the part where the black-haired girl would have been.

"That didn't work," Kendo said as she reduces her hand's size. She stood up and jump back next to Serena, "His Stand has her protected. We won't be able to hit her like this with him giving backup."

"Then, we just gonna have to separate them," Serena suggests.

"Easy said than done." The orange-haired said as she began to move to the side.

"Just get me some time!" Serena shout as she threw his ball down to the floor. Trusting the cowgirls, Itsuka charge in.

"Careful, Joestar." Yaoyorozu said as she landed next to her partner, "They look like they have a plan."

"Probably on taking down the threat, which is me," John proclaim before he saw Itsuka heading their way, "Can you hold her down for a minute?" He asked as he bent down.

The black-haired simply spun her staff around, "I'll give you as much time I can!" With that, she dashed forward.

With that, Itsuka and Momo reach each other as they collide. The Big Fist user threw a straight punch, which was blocked by the Creator's staff, who tried to swing the end of her staff upward. Kendo easily blocks it her left arm, before going for an upward kick, which Momo barely managed to evade it as a small scratch was form in her cheek.

As the two girls fought, Zeppeli and Joestar were down their hands on the floor. The Cowgirl was spinning his metallic ball fast, small spinning-ripples going away around the area forward. However, those weren't the only ones going in, from the Purple Giant's hand were also sending ripples down. Both waves were colliding with each other. _('Grr! She's holding up good with my Hamon.')_ John thought as he continued to fight the Girl's power.

"Hey, Jojo!" John's eyes look back at Zeppeli, who was smiling at him, "Sorry! But you and I have a score to settle up!" And with that, she stood up and gave a kick to her ball, sending it spinning forward at Joestar, who stop what he was doing and block it with his **Overdrive** move. **"Sonic Boom!"** And the next thing he knew, Serena charge at him on...a Horse?! Before he knew it, he was tackled by the said animal into a wall, smashing it down into pieces before. "Later y'all!" And with that, both Giants were gone from the room.

"Joestar/Zeppeli!" Both girls yelled for their respective partners, and before they could do anything, the hole that was made in the wall crumbles down, leaving them for themselves. Kendo reacted fast as she noticed that Yaoyorozu was distracted. She went past her at full speed, heading to the bomb. Unfortunately, a sudden flash cover he vision, forcing her to jump back at the same time Momo came to her senses, quickly standing in her opponent's way.

 _('Dammit, Zeppeli!')_ Itsuka grunt as she finally regains her view, and jump back to dodge the metal staff. _('I get you'll take care of him, but this is a team practice! I'll need you to succeed!')_

 _('Joestar was right,')_ Momo thought as she placed herself in front of the bomb. _('Zeppeli went right after him...He said we should both fight her together, but in this situation, I cannot assist him now.')_

 _('I'll just finish my assignment before things escalate quickly!')_ Both girls though before sprinting at each other.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile_ _)_

John felt like a post slap him away, he was located on the other side of the Wedding Room, which was the Ball Room as it was long and spacious. He quickly jumps up to his feet, inspecting his surroundings. He quickly spotted Serena, and she _was_ riding a horse. "...What a trump card you have there." Was what he said.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Serena sweet but dangerous smile pop out, "First time you see another Stand, I presume?"

"Second Time. Although, it wasn't physical." Was the purple-haired response to her, "Kinda had a feeling you have one."

"Good! Then I guess I don't need to hold back," With that shout, the blonde's Stand began to sprint forward, it's galloping hooves echoing the room.

John immediately summons his Stand's arm and when it reaches, he quickly used them to stop the horse. However, he was surprised to see his Stand struggling to stop the animal spirit. Not only that, the Stand's hand began to burn, which also mean that his hands were getting red, at the point that he began to sizzle his skin. Thankfully, he managed to turn it's course, sending it flying out in the air, allowing John some breathing time...that is if he didn't have to dodge the yellow ball heading to his face. He rolled out just as the object almost grazed him as he knew that one simple scratched and he is on her hands. He quickly stood up and position himself up before he Super-Jump into the air, flying directly at Serena and her Stand, who awaits him. Sonic Boom let a cry as it flew down to intercept the coming human bullet. John's Stand appeared once again and threw one of his arms out, colliding with the head of the white horse.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the Girls_ _)_

Itsuka and Momo jump away from one another. The orange-haired ran for it, enlarging her hand and swinging it down. The black-haired girl was also quick as she dashed out of the way, just as the hand smashes the ground hard. She quickly changes her staff into a flail, making the string length as it went directly at her opponent. Kendo quickly shrunk her hand and rolled to the side, dodging the mace. She quickly went for a straight punch to Momo's chest, which was blocked by a small shield that the Creator made quickly. However, it was a distraction for her as Big Fist user threw a left jab attack to the stomach, hitting her hard. Yaoyorozu gasp in pain before been staggering back for a bit, before using her shield again to block a force palm that sends her skipping back.

 _('I see! While she can create anything, she lacks the speed in reacting and creating the item she needs...Just like how I have the strength in my hands but lack the speed to move it around.')_ Momo's quirk was easily read by Kendo. Normally, she wouldn't have time to think like this in the middle of attacking, but hanging with the Purple-Haired boy has been...an appreciated help. _('I guess I should thank Jojo...by winning this match!')_

 _('N-Not good. She probably figured out one of my weaknesses,')_ Momo thought as she covered herself while breathing heavily, _('Joestar did say she was good at making strategies, I can see why now. That jab felt like a knifed to my stomach.')_ she quickly summons two grenades from her hands, _('However, our plan is to simple stall as much as we can! Joestar trust me with that, and I will do it!')_ She proceeded to pull both pins out and throw into the air, both weapons blew up, releasing a heavy white smoke.

 _('Smoke Screen?!')_ The entire substance spread around quickly, forcing Kendo to cover her mouth to not breathed in. Her view was nothing but white as the shadow of her opponent disappear in it. _('Dammit! I lost her…!')_ her guard was up now since she lost her opponent. With the lack of sight, she could only have her guard up. She could make her hands big and swing them around to clear the smoke, but the gust that would make could damage the Bomb. Not only that, but she doesn't know where her location is, not wanting to smash a column and collapse the room.

As she kept her guard up, a black shadow slowly creep behind her. It came close to her, to revealed Yaoyorozu with her staff raised. Kendo felt something wrong as her eyes look back before everything went black on the screen.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the Stand Users_ _)_

A purple blur crash down into the floor, followed by a streak of yellow. The Stand of Jojo was blocking Serena's ball that was rotating very fast. Grunting hard, John sent his Hamon Palm between the arm, sending his power to collide with the spinning techniques. His strength was enough as the weapon was sent back into its owner, who caught it as she was still riding Sonic Boom. She stood on the Stand's back and proceed to jump into the air, followed by its Stand, "Have at it!" She then took out another ball from its holster and didn't waste to throw them, both weapons spinning at a fast rate.

John greeted his teeth before dashing away, followed by the tracking balls that were following him. He quickly channels his Hamon through his feet before jumping into a wall, he spun around and wall jump high, just as the Spin Balls smash into where he was. With them, temporarily, out of the way, Joestar bounce from the column he was before making an impressive dive at Serena. Seeing him coming, she summons Sonic Boom, who appeared in front of her and charge to collide with him. Once again, John's Stand and Serena's Stand clash, but this time, the purple teen let his Stand take the horse out while he meets face-to-face with the smiling blonde.

They both rail their fist back and when they got close, they let threw them forward. Sparks of ripples collide with each other as they send a strong force around, shattering the windows glasses. Even with all that, Serena's maniacally smile and John's serious expression didn't falter from it. After a while, the cowgirl spun down fast and slam her right leg in the shoulder of the Joestar. He didn't even know what happened after he felt his shoulder getting dislocated and been sent down, his Stand's arm catching him, but unable to stop the fall as they both bounce away.

The blonde drop down on top of Sonic Boom, who let smokes out from its nostrils. "Hope I didn't _'smash'_ you too hard! I'm no princess, you know?!" She said with a teasing tone.

"...I wouldn't have guessed." Was John's response as he began to stand up with one hand before his Stand adjusted his shoulder with a hard pull. "Augh! Man, you kick hard." He has to admit, Serena is strong.

" _Muoo~_ I didn't knock you out," Zeppeli inflatable her cheeks like a little girl, "That's it! I'm going to put you out for good with this one!" With that, she began to walk towards him.

"You can try." John began to feel his arm, "Besides, as much as I would want to continue the fight, I have 5 minutes to beat you down." John said as he also walks towards her.

"What a coincidence~! I was about to say the same thing!" Serena's walk with her hips swaying, her long legs perfectly matched with it. However, the mischievous face turns into a serious expression. "But this time, I'm not leaving without knocking your teeth out."

"How funny." John's hardened his eyebrows while placing his hands on his jacket's pocket. Through all that, he finally twitches his lip a bit up. "I've been told I'm too tough for my good. So, try your best."

They finally stop a few meters from each other, as both of them had their hands around their waist, Zeppeli was, as they stare at each other without the need to say a word. The wind began to blow their long hair around.

…

…

…

Until it happened!

 **"TOMA/YEE!"**

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_

In a mad dash of summoning, both Stands came out of their user's bodies. John's Stand shows his face once again, its quills were standing up while shouting as its limbs went forward while Serena's Stand sends a whine before becoming a blue fireball tackle. Their collision caused a massive shockwave to set loose. Both Stands glare at each other hard, neither backing down from the other. Suddenly, and very weirdly, both beings had shown their sadistic smiles, at the same time their users did.

 _ **"You are going down!"**_

 **TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA! TOMA!**

 **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! Y** **EE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!** **YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE! YEE!**

What proceeded was the battle of the Unstoppable Force and the Immovable Object as the Purple Stand sent powerful punches forward, becoming a mirage of dozens, while the Horse Stand takes each one like a Champion, never once flinching or slow down its tackle as hundreds of punches hit its forehead. Their standing ground began to crack by their sheer force of power, even pebbles began to float in the air.

 **"TOMA/YEE-HAW!"**

The Purple Stand and the Horse Stand's attack collide one last time, sending cracks on the floor even more, before flying back next to their users, who didn't even wait for a second as they both charge at each other with their Stands.

John's Hamon course through his right arm as he balls his fist along with his Stand, who began to emerge with him.

Serena had grabbed one of her metallic orbs, and place it forward while Sonic Boom began to emerge with her as well. The sphere began to spin her palm as she pushed it forward.

And then, the attacks connect. Ripples and Waves colliding from each side as both combatants struggle against each other.

"Nyohoho! Looks like we're still tie in the power department, Jojo!" Even with sweat dripping down her face while struggling to keep her hold on, Serena finds a way to have a smile on her face.

"I guess...we are!" John grunt as he also tried to hold his ground. Suddenly, he formed a smirk on his face. "Or maybe I'm just getting another trick ready!" And as he said, the ground beneath Serena explode into a towering column that hit her straight in the jaw. That simple, yet effective, distraction was enough for her to lose her hold as her attack was pushed back by John.

"Oh...that too-." was the only thing Serena could say before seeing an incoming fist to her face.

 **"Burning Flame Overdrive!"**

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the Class_ _)_

The things they were seeing cannot be expressed by words. "What the bloody Hell is going on in there?!" Except for that sentence. And that sentence only.

Each student had a shocked expression plaster in their faces in many ways.

Ochako was both amazed and shock. She had known Zeppeli for years, she knew of her Stand, Sonic Boom, and how powerful it is but this was the first time she has seen her going all out as well having an equal Stand that's giving it hard to her. She knows the consequences of Stand's fighting each other, so getting worried is understandable.

Iida had his mouth slightly open. It is a shock to see that Zeppeli had the same Quirk as Joestar, but for a few minutes, he has witnessed insane speed from each other. So fast, his eyes can't even keep up with their movements! They are faster than him, which is a hit to his pride as a Speedster.

Bakugo was the most affected through all this. His eyes trembling in disbelief and anger. It wasn't enough that he lost to Deku, he just witnessed another one of his rivals show the full power of his _'Quirk'_ and was giving unbelievable force! Was he...WAS HE ALWAYS THIS STRONG?!

If so...How can that blonde bitch be worthy of his strength than him?! When...was he...left behind by the pebbles?!"

All Might was watching very closely the match, it shocked him to see that Young Zeppeli had a Stand of her own, he need it to report this on his agenda. Not only that, but this match between Stands...has been so long since he saw one. Although it would be enjoyable, he must act as a teacher and stop them if they go overboard...On another note, maybe he won't need to since the match is 2 minutes away on finishing.

"What are those things?! They can't be normal Quirks!" Shout the short purple-haired boy in pure fear.

 **"That's because they aren't, Young Mineta."** Everyone's attention was on the teacher.

"What...do you mean, All Might, sir?" Tenya asked the Pro Hero.

 **"You see, Young Iida,"** All Might continue watching both screens, which has the fight going on each side. **"What both Young Joestar and Young Zeppeli have is a** _ **'special kind of power'**_ **that they have awoken through their moments of life!"** He looks back for a moment to have a serious expression, **"You will be learning more of them in class! For now, have a close eye on the match."** He returns to look at the screen to see the upcoming final.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the girls_ _)_

* * *

"Gah!" Momo gasped in pain as she was sent tumbling into a wall, losing her staff and a gas mask. She had tried everything on her book, but close fighting has been the few things she isn't most adapted to. _('S-Sorry...This is as much as I can give you.')_ she thought as she slowly began to stand up.

Kendo was breathing heavily and covered in bruises, the black-haired wasn't an easy opponent, she could predict her attacks and evaded them. The smoke that covered her was troublesome as she was hit in many places, but after a while, she managed to see a pattern and catch her in one of them. _('Finally...I have to hurry! I don't have much time!')_ she made her way to the bomb, which was now insecure. If she proceeded to trap Yaoyorozu in a Capture Line, it would things much easier, but the girl had shown to have great reflexes and speed, making it hard for her to pin her down with a giant hand. So her best option is to get the bombing decoy.

Time was against her, and with Momo down form a few moments, it was time to act. She dashed the giant prop, extending her arm forward just as she was getting close to-

 _*Clank*_

Her eyes widened. Her hand had just touched something. And that's when her eyes managed to see the light _reflecting_ on a window. "What?!"

"Got you!" The voice of the creator reaches Kendo's ear before two flash grenades bounce in front of her, which exploded and force her to stumble back as she tried to recover her view. Before she knew it, Yaoyorozu grabs her from behind, applying the Master lock technique on her. Then, some sort of gum-like mass began to spread from her arms as they covered the orange-haired own arms. Once covered, the substance began to hardened up, forcing Kendo down to her knees in an instant. Before she could even activate her Quirk, a hand pushes her face down to her before feeling pressure behind her throat and back. "Don't move! My fingers are touching a vital point of the back of your throat, should you tried to use force, it will automatically hit the nerve!" Momo's warning was acknowledged by Itsuka. As a Martial Artist, she knows the weak parts of the human anatomy. Not that she could confirm the girl's words, but the grip was very strong.

Just then, the wall of the room broke down, and a yellow figure came from it, crashing down the floor and rolling out of control, smacking right on the invisible wall, smashing it down to pieces. The dust cleared up to reveal a dizzy Zeppeli, with tiny horses running around her head, _"Ugh...Qualcuno ha il numero di Questo Cavallo?"_ She asked in her Italian language.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

 **"ATTENTION STUDENTS! The match is over! The Villain Team wins!"** All Might's voice shouts through the earpiece, signaling the end.

Momo let a heavy sight out, she move out of Kendo's back, "I guess that's that." She said before looking at the orange-haired, "You should be able to break out with your hands getting bigger now."

Itsuka did as her Quirk made her hands stretched up, the hard mass began to crack before finally breaking out. "Man...That's a bummer." Was the first thing she said as she places a hand behind her. "You both had everything prepared. Didn't expect that wall mirror."

"Well...That was a decoy," Yaoyorozu said, earning a raised eyebrow from her classmate, "What's behind it was the plan." She points at the destroy glass, Kendo follows the trail and was shocked.

There was the bomb...but it was the size of a nutcracker!

"What the hell?!" Zeppeli, finally snap out of her dizziness, shout in disbelief as she stares at the miniature prop, "The bomb is so tiny!"

"We knew that you two would find us, but you wouldn't know the exact location of the bomb," Yaoyorozu began to explain as she made another replica of the bomb. "So I made a bomb replica and we used these alter size mirrors to make it look big."

"Then...where's the real one?"

"Right there." At that, both _'Heroes'_ look at the far left of the building to see a wall, only for a painted paper to drop down to reveal the real bomb.

"IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO US!" those yellow eyes of Serena shot like bullets out of their sockets. How did they miss that?!

"I see they fell for the trap." John's voice reaches the room as he began to enter through the hole that the cowgirl burst through. His clothes were messed around, his face was sweating and he was breathing heavily, not normally. "That's good."

"Jojo?!" Kendo quickly went up to him after seeing his breathing, "You're okay? You're breathing heavily. Did Zeppeli damaged you too much?" Her concern was more on her opponent.

"Hello?! I'm the one you should be worried about! Me! Your Tag Team Partner!" Serena was right, she was still on the ground, unable to even move her damaged body.

"I'm fine," John place his hand in front of her, "I just used too much of my **Hamon**. I still need to recharge it." He said.

 _('Hamon?')_ Yaoyorozu thought with an interest expression at this, _('Is that what his power's call? Strange...I think I have heard that name before, but where?')_

Before she could even continue her thinking, the Number One Hero made its entrance through the door, **"Excellent Job, Students! You all did splendidly!"** He congrats all of them. **"Now! Let's all go back to see your results, shall we?"**

"That's nice and all! But, can someone please help up!?" The blonde Italian shout this time, her back was killing her already, "In fact, Jojo! Get me up from here!"

"Huh? For what reason?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm in this state because you did not hold back! Against me, a woman! So grab your manly balls and take responsibility!" Serena point with her finger accusingly.

"One; You were planning to do the same thing. Two, if I hold back, I would be insulting you as my opponent, who are giving their all to win. Three, can't you just...used your Stand to get up?" John said while raising his three fingers.

"Don't try to give me cheap excuses!" Zeppeli wasn't going to back down, _"Sii un fottuto Uomo e aiutami!"_ She spoke in her Italian accent, which earns several question marks on heads. " _E non provare a usare il Mio Supporto contro di me!"_

"Speak Japanese! We can't understand you!" John and Kendo scream at her, while Momo stared at the scene with sweat dripping down her head. It was very bizarre that the blonde loses control of her language and neither of the other two found it weird.

 **"Ehem!"** Speaking of, the Pro Hero finally coughs into his fist, bringing their attention back to him. **"Young Zeppeli, I would appreciate if you stop and allow me to take you back to the rest of the class?"**

"I would! But I'm serious!" And then, she threw the puppy eyes to everyone, "I need help! Come on, Big Guy! Help your hot, sexy friend out!" She began to produce tears from her eyes.

Letting a defeated sigh from his lips, John went up to her and pick and place bridal-style on his arms. "There. You're Fucking Happy Now?" He asked, knowing that in the end, she achieved what she wanted.

"Very Much!" To make things even more embarrassed, Serena proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his. _"Thank you, Jojo~,"_ the way she spoke earn a small tint of pink on his cheek, and the other two girls to have a tiny blush.

"Jojo. Make sure you drop her down when you get the chance." Itsuka said. Turning around while hiding her embarrassment and, for some reason, her annoyance as they made their way back to All Might.

"That's the idea," John answer her back and follows her. He wasn't pleased of been used like this but damn his bleeding heart.

"Come on~ There's no reason to be mean." Serena wasn't even bothered, she was just enjoying the ride. All while being followed by a Yaoyorozu, who was sweating at their way of speaking.

 _('This is...very bizarre'.')_ was the black-haired though...Is this becoming a gag for her now?

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the class in the Monitor Room_ _)_

* * *

Both Teams and All Might had reached the other students. Zeppeli was still on John's arms, humming a song that probably is from Italy. His current position earned several stares, from the looks of jealousy from the blonde lighting and grape haired boys to embarrassed expressions from all the girls.

However, the Purple-haired's attention was on the ash blonde. Both of their eyes meet each other for a moment before Bakugo looks away with an angry/painful look and a growl of fury. John didn't need to say anything, because he had predicted already for a long time.

 **"Now then!"** All Might caught their attention, **"Given what has transpired...the MVP of this match is Young Yaoyorozu!"** He proclaimed.

"Eh?" This was a shock for the Creator. She was the only one who did better?

"Eh? Only Yaoyorozu? Not her and Joestar?" Asked the pink-haired girl with horns. But before the Pro Hero could explain, he was beaten to the punch.

"No. He's right." Surprisingly, it was John who spoke up, bringing their attention to him. "Yaoyorozu was the only one who gave heart to the match. Zeppeli went straight at me and took me away from the fight, smart thinking, but at the cost of leaving her partner alone against Yaoyorozu. And I think she didn't even know what you were planning." He eyed the blonde.

"Hehe...True that." Serena said with an embarrassed smile as she looked at the orange-haired, "Sorry OJ. I should have told you my idea beforehand."

"As long you do that if we partner up again," Kendo replied as she crossed her arms together. "Then again, I'm not that safe either, right?" That particular question was to the Big Guy.

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken, you went for the bomb instead of apprehending your opponent. True, there was a limit of thinking, you have and fell right on our trap, but you could have taken care of Yaoyorozu first and went for the bomb. One of the ways to win is by capturing both villains with your capture tape. Once she was captured, you could have gone for the bomb...Of course, it still was a fake to trick you and she wouldn't have told you where it was." John explained to her, which caused the girl to sigh. At least it wasn't _that_ bad. "Then, there's me. Almost at the end, my attack was a bit overboard-"

"Overboard, he says."

"Don't make me drop you." John quickly said to his _'passenger'_ , "If it wasn't that Serena is naturally tough, I would have sent her to the hospital already. At the last minute, I send her through the glass, literally _'breaking'_ our plan at the end."

"But the plan was made by you," Momo was still finding this a bit wrong, which is very weird since she agrees with everything he had said so far.

"True, but ' _making'_ and _'doing it'_ are two different things." John looks at her straight in the eyes, "Our plan work because you knew how to act; you were calm and passive, you used your wits and quick thinking to fight your opponent, you managed to keep your cool and kept fooling your opponent of the Bomb's real location after I was pulled away." He made a small smile, "We won this match because you follow the plan perfectly. Keep the workout, you'll be an excellent hero one of these days." Momo blush at his words, she had never been praised this much before, not even by her Father or Mother. Not only that, but her heart flutter a bit. She's used on been told she'll be great at what she chose to become, but those were expectations from them. When John said it, is like...he already acknowledges her as a hero. Not many have seen her like that before, "Also," the black-haired look up to see that John had an expression of sadness, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you back then. If we partner up again, I'll do my best to help you better next time." His words after that, cause Momo to look away shy, and the blank stares from Itsuka and Zeppeli.

 **"E-Ehem!"** Once again, the Blonde Superhero coughs into his fist, **"W-What you have said is correct, Young Joestar! A-Although, could you next time raised your hand?"**

"Learn from this; not all students are gonna raised their hands." John replied to him as he made his way back to the group, "Also, Zeppeli. You can stop the act now."

"Naw~" The blonde wanted to stay in his arms a bit longer. "Let me stay here-

"Someone else needs to see you." That made Serena raised an eyebrow as look at where the purple boy was looking...and saw a concern Uraraka staring at her.

"...Let's continue this conversation later." The Italian Cowgirl proceeded to jump off John's arms, showing that she was fine after all.

"We weren't even having one." Was what he said as Zeppeli gave him the wave and headed to her friend when she was immediately tackled into a hug by the round face girl.

 _"SOOOO JEALOUSSSSS!"_ Two muffled screams came from the soon-to-be perverted duo.

 **"A-Anyway, next pair!"** All Might felt that he wasn't getting too much attention. Maybe because the author of this story is getting lazy or wants to make him second side character…No that I'm doing it, I'll have you know!

* * *

 _(_ _Later on, at the End of the Test_ _)_

 **"Excellent work, Students!"** All Might shouted at Class 1-A as they stood in front of the exit for the Battle City. **"You've all stepped up to the plate, and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud, an excellent first day of training all around."** The #1 Hero gave the students a thumbs up, making them all smile.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class." The Frog-like girl called out.

"Tell me about it," the pink skin girl said with a heavy sigh. "Our teacher's cold and hard nature doesn't exactly encourage." Her words got nods from everyone.

 **"I'm happy and grateful for such staggering positivity to my class!"** All Might began to turn around, **"That's all for now students. I'll go check on young Midoriya's progress. Now, watch how a Pro exits, like he's got..."** Next second, he was running off with a large trail of dust following him. " **SOMEWHERE TO GO!"**

"Now that's a Hero for you all!" The lighting-hair blonde called out.

 _('So, Class is over, right?')_ John taught as he covers her mouth to stop a yawn from getting out. _('Means I can return to the classroom.')_ his answer came when several of his classmates began to walk forward to the locker room, so he did as well when-

"Joestar." He heard his name been called, he looked back to see a raven bird-face boy, he was wearing a long black coat that reaches his knees. He was as tall as Uraraka, but shorter than Midoriya, by an inch or two.

"That's me, who's speaking?" John asked out.

"I'm **Fumikage Tokoyami**." The boy now named Tokoyami introduce himself. "If it not too much to ask...Could I speak to you about your _'Power'_?" The Purple-haired raised an eyebrow at his question, "Is just that...yours and Zeppeli's are similar to mine."

"Yours?" That caught his attention, "Really now?"

To make his statement real, Tokoyami's shadow began to move, and out came a black being with yellow bright eyes that resembles a raven. "This is my Quirk; **Dark Shadow."**

" **Hey."** The Quirk saluted.

"...Okay," John couldn't help raised his lips just a bit, "You got my attention."

* * *

 _(_ _Later, a few hours_ _)_

The late afternoon took over the skies of U.A High, the bright orange sky gave off a kind of peaceful vibe to everyone. Walking through one of the halls of U.A was Izuku Midoriya, who had bandages wrapped around his left arm while his right one had a cast. It had been an hour since he woke up in Recovery Girl's office and he had since been there, getting some well-deserved treatment.

 _('I miss a lot of class. I can just see Mr. Aizawa choking me with his scarf.')_ that wasn't even a pleasant image for him getting hang by that scarf. He even shivered at the thought as he arrived at the Class 1-A door. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle before opening the door.

"Hey, it's Midoriya!" And immediately was bombarded by almost everyone in the class. "Man! I didn't hear anything you say, but you were fired up, eh?" Said the red spiky-haired.

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo! He's super strong!" The plain-looking guy said with his smile.

"You did a great job dodging!" The pink girl said with a light blush while grinning.

"You guys turned up in the first match, so none of us held back at all!" The Big lip boy said with an excited tone. "Of course, I still think Joestar's match was even more hype!"

"Tell me about it! Do you see how those arms of his move?!" The red-haired said, "They were like bullets! And Zeppeli's horse just took them all head-on!"

"Forget that! Did you all saw the ground getting lift up?!" The grape haired boy yelled with a scared look, "It cracks into pieces and even began to float! That's something people like All Might could do!"

"It was very flashy, but not as much as-" the flamboyant boy that everyone forgot about began to say until the girl spoke up.

"So?! That's what makes it even awesome!" The girl said with excitement in her hands.

As they all began to talk about the matches, Izuku had a surprised expression. If he heard right, they just said that Zeppeli had a 'horse' fighting Jojo's Stand. _(Dose...Zeppeli has a Stand as well?')_

"So noisy," Fumikage said while closing his eyes, sitting on his desk.

"Tokoyami!" Tenya suddenly called out before marching in a weird way towards the bird-like male. He then proceeded to move his arms robotically. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instance!"

"Dude, you need to chill the heck out." The girl with earphone Jack's said with a hand on her hip.

"You look like you have a lot of tension." The boy with the long tail pointed out as Tenya clenched his hand.

"No one understands…I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT DISRESPECT THESE DESKS. NOT WHEN GREAT MEN AND WOMEN, OUR UPPERCLASSMEN, ONCE USED THEM."

"Tenya. I told you to calm down already." Kendo said to him, breaking her conversation with Yaoyorozu. "There's no need to be formal all the time." The black-haired agreed with her words.

At that moment, Ochako, Serena and the lighting blonde boy came in from the backdoor with books in their arms, "So... Uraraka, Zeppeli! You two want to grab something to eat later? What you girls like?"

"I like Mochi…" The naive brunette began to say until she notices that Izuku was in the room. "Deku?! Your arm doesn't look healed, yet! Are you okay!?" She quickly ran up to him, leaving a depressed boy on the way.

He looks at Serena, who simply had a smile, "Sorry, Pikachu. While we blonde have confidence in our looks; you're not my type." And with that, she left. Leaving alone the blonde boy even depressed.

Back with Izuku, he looked around and noticed two people were missing in his class."Umm, Uraraka? Where's Kacchan and Jojo?" The brunette looked at the empty seats before frowning.

"Bomberman left." Serena was the first one to tell him. "Some of us tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge. Jojo simply disappeared out of sudden-" And then, a green blur exit the room. "Would you all at least let me finished saying at least one thing in this forsaken planet?!"

* * *

 _(_ _Outside of U.A._ _)_

What happens when a prideful heart hits rock bottom?

For Bakugo Katsuki, is a broken spirit. At least, mentally broken. His mind kept replaying his fight with Izuku, how the scrawny nerd he grew up with suddenly showed a Quirk he had been hiding for years. Not only that, but Joestar had left him in the dust. Even without a Quirk, he could never make the Giant fell to one knee in their fights.

As much as he hates to admit it, he understood that even a Quirkless could give a fight...But it looks like he gained something so powerful, it looks even impossible to beat him!

Just as he reaches the exit, he saw a figure resting against the gates. He stops when his red eyes managed to identify who it was, and a scowl forming in his lips.

The Purple Giant had his arms crossed and his eyes close. He then opens them and looks straight at the blond ash boy, who was already beginning to get angry, but he expected much from his presence.

"What you want? Come to rub my defeat in my face?" Bakugo snark was received.

"I don't need to. There's nothing for me to say that you don't know already." John responds to him. "You lost because you underestimate Deku."

"...Yeah, he made a fool out of me, so?" His anger was getting out of control.

"...He's not that weak boy you always push around anymore." John had his purple hair cover her eyes. "He was acknowledged by someone amazing, and he finally began to claw his way to his dream...It may still be a bit far for him since he just recently began to control his power, but he will reach our level any time soon...And I plan on seen the day he does."

"...That's it? You came to simply tell me that-"

"And if you want to have a shot at me, I suggest you learn to let your pride go!" That made Bakugo shut up, and even widened in shock, "One of the reasons you lost was because you let your personal-problem enter your head. Do you want to be the best? Do you want to be number one? Do you want to defeat me? Then start knowing when not to use the Pride of the Lion." His Stand's arm came out and crack his knuckles up, "Because I refused to lose to someone who lets something like pride easily blind them!"

Pride...yeah, he's right.

Katsuki knew he let his pride get the best of him, he always had let it take control of it. There isn't a day he doesn't let it out. his greatest weakness. "You're right…! I have been blind…!" He gritted his teeth so hard, his eyes were shadow once again by his hair. "I lost, dammit! I lose to Deku...what sick joke is that?! When I was watching that ice-guy...I realized I couldn't beat him in a head-to-head fight! Even that black haired bitch was right! My attacks were so stupid!" Tears began to form his face, "And you! With that stupid… Power of yours, I can't even come to close to touch you anymore!... Well, guess what?! You can enjoy those wins, both you and Deku!" Bakugo raised his head, to show his crying eyes that were full of determination. "Because you won't get another! I'm going to beat you, then Deku, then All Might and become the #1 Hero in the world!"

Both of them stood silent, just staring at each other with their expressions. One filled with seriousness, the other filled with determination. If this were anime, we would be seen as a pillar of purple and blue rivaling with a pillar of red and yellow.

"...Good. At least, I'll know that you'll finally grow up." Jojo proceeded to take out his battle hat and spun it in his index finger. "My goal maybe not become Number One...but," he then stops the spin and places it over his head, connecting with furry hair. "I will not go down without a fight that'll make my bones crumble into dust."

"We'll see about that!" With that shout, the Bomb user stomps hard and walks past him, leaving the school grounds.

Letting a sign out from his mouth and disappearing his Stand, John simply touched the top of his new hat before walking inside the campus. But, at least what he came to do was successful...In what he could consider successful.

"Jojo!" The said person turned around and saw Izuku running up to him, panting lightly.

"Deku." Gulping some air into his lungs, Izuku looked forward and could faintly see Bakugo from the distance. Just as he was about to run…John's Stand stuck his arm out, as the user shook his head. "He needs some time alone."

"But-!"

"I know...That's why I came." John said with a serious tone, "Knowing you, you would have told him that you received your Quirk from someone else. As much you want to tell him you weren't making fun of him, saying that can only cause you more problems." He said, finally making the green-haired to look down. He proceeded to grab Izuku's ear and began to pull it hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tiny tears began to form at the corner of Midoriya's eyes.

"Besides, you're in a lot of trouble already. What were you thinking about doing something so reckless?" John scowled him, "I told you to show him what you got, not break your bones...again."

"I'm sorry! I-I promise to be more careful next time!" The pain was getting real!

"Something tells me you won't." John finally let go of the now red ear. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine." Izuku said while holding his ear, "Recovery Girl said I should go by her office tomorrow for another check-up."

"No need. Just hold still."

"Huh? Hold still-" John had raised his left arm, his pinky finger extended, and quickly stab his friend through the stomach. _"Grk!"_ Midoriya lost all air in his lungs quickly.

"You'll feel the lack of air for a few moments, but you'll recover it quickly," Jojo said before removing his hand from the stomach.

"A-Argh!" Midoriya began to feel pain through his body, followed by his skin vibrating and his bones cracking. "M-My arms…!" Little by little, the pain began to leave his body, along with any scratches it had. "N-No way…!" The vibration stops, and the freckled boy stared in absolute shock at his arms. He took his right arm out and began to move it. "T-The pain is gone! B-But how?!"

"Something I have been training to perfect," John said as he grabs his friend's arm, inspecting it. "How you feel now?"

"G-Great! Even better!" Izuku replied before taking a notebook out of nowhere, "My arms feel like they weren't even damaged! This Hamon of yours can also heal as well? Another thing to add. Which also begs the question; what else can you do? I know you could send ripples hotter than the sun, and even separate your joints to fight back. I also noticed the sparks coming from your hands, can you paralyze people with your touch? If so, how much can you place inside the human body? A person cannot survive more than 2,000 volts of electricity to the body, so maybe it's like a paralyzing venom? If so, there many types that could…" and he was off to his world once again.

John, getting annoyed by this, gave him the head bump. Making his friend bite his tongue and stop whatever he was doing, "Stop that now." He said before heading inside, "Anyways...After school, change your clothes and meet me at Dagobah Beach."

"H-Huh? Why?" Deku asked through his bitten tongue.

John simply turn back with a raised eyebrow, "For what else? To train." That made Izuku eyes widened, "You just show that you lack fighting experience. Since today is Friday, we will begin to improve your fighting skills. You'll get nowhere by going One Punch only One Day all the time."

"I-I know that!" Midoriya had to not flinch at the brutal truth. He knows he can't stay useless in this kind of way.

"Good. With that settled, let's go back inside." John said, only to pick a few tiny pebbles and throw them at a bush. "And you! Stop following around!"

"Nya!" A wild Zeppeli drops down from the bushes with a bump in her forehead.

 _('Since when she was there?!')_

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, somewhere else_ _)_

"...That's my report, sir." Said a person that was hidden on the back of a building.

 _"Excellent. Do you think it would be a hard task?"_ Another voice responds from the other side of the phone.

"None at all. Tell the date, I'll deliver the information."

 _"Very well. Our 'business partner' would want to have does document as fast as he can. The boss orders that to be the number one priority."_

"Got it." And with that, he hangs up the call, making his way out from the darkness. "In the name of our glorious **Heaven**." The figure disappears, before the camera zooms back, revealing that the building was U.A School.


End file.
